I hate That I Love you
by Sailor Sister
Summary: Maya and Campbell think that they hate each other but do they really. I wonder what their friends will think. Maybell story.
1. Chapter 1

It was after school. Tori and Maya were at their lockets. Tori saw the hockey team and gave them a dirty look.

Maya: What was the for?

Tori: Remember two days ago when I had game and the drama club really needed a virtuoso cellist because junior virtuoso cellist got sick in hour before the play started. So Eli ask you to fill in for him.

Maya nodded.

Tori: Well that would meant me or you couldn't make it to the music lessons that Tristan sign us up for. So Tristan had to go to his drum lessons alone. Well after his lesson was over the hockey team saw him and beat him up. That not the only thing they did to him. Monday during lunch he just wanted to say hi to them and one of the guys I think his name is Campbell told him that he thinks he had the wrong table.

Maya: Isn't Tristan's crush is on the hockey team?

Tori: Yeah. I still can't believe he won't tell me his name. I just made one mistake about Adam being gay and now he just gives me hints about his crushes.

Maya: Well it doesn't matter now. I doubt he has a crush on him now. So why does it matter.

Tori: Good point. I feel sorry for you.

Maya: Why?

Tori: Well it your first day of the Stargazers club and the only way to get to the science room is the hallway where the hockey team is right now.

Maya: Don't worry about them thank for the warning. See you at the Dot right after this, bye.

Tori: Bye.

Tori went to cheerleading practice. As Maya walk past the hallway. She saw Mike trying to make a move on Fiona.

Mike: So how about a movie friday.

Fiona: I'm sorry but I'm seeing someone else.

The hockey team started laughing at him.

Imogen: Fiona, there a two for one special at Dairy Queen my treat.

Fiona: I would love to get in ice cream with you.

Imogen and Fiona started hold hands.

The Hockey Team started laughing harder.

Luke: I heard about Fiona. You know she a lesbian.

Mike: You knew about this and you didn't tell me!

Luke: And ruined a perfect moment of making an ass of yourself. I don't think so. Okay Cam now your turn.

Campbell: Do I have to?

Mike: Yes! All of us all flirt with a girl today except you. Now flirt with the first girl who past this hallway.

They saw Maya.

Ari: A freshman! This is going be a piece a cake.

Luke: Cam, just remember what ever happens you can do worse than Mike.

Mike: Hey if she wasn't a lesbian I would have a date for the party.

Luke: What ever you say.

Ari: Now go!

Ari pushes him toward Maya. Campbell trip and made Maya trip. They fall into the ground. Maya's music sheet were all over the floor and he made her drop her instrument. The hockey team started laughing. Cam help Maya to pick her papers.

Campbell: Hey I'm so sorry want me to help you with your instrument. Here take my hand.

Maya just got up and roll her eyes. She didn't even looks at him.

The hockey team started laughing even harder.

Luke: Maybe I was wrong you can do worse than Mike did.

Ari: A freshman! Really!

Campbell: Hey you're the who make me trip.

Mike: I gotta said that Luke is the one flirted better than the rest of us. Cam at least Fiona talk to me.

Mike give all his hockey stuff to Campbell. So did the rest of the hockey Team.

Campbell: Hey!

Mike: For being a bad flirt you have to carry our stuff until you reach my car.

Campbell: I'm going to be late for the Stargazer club.

Mike: I know you're new to the hockey team but those are the rules of the game that we just play. Who ever does worse at flirting has to carry all the team stuff.

They all walk to Mike's car. Campbell put their bags in the car. Campbell goes to the science room. When he walk in he saw Principal Simpson introducing the president of the club.

Principal Simpson: Hello Campbell nice to you to join us. You can take the empty seat right next to Maya.

Maya:(Whispering upset) Oh great.

Principal Simpson: Did you said something Maya?

Maya: Nope.

**Should I keep on going with the story?**


	2. Chapter 2

Principal Simpson: I have a lot of work to do. I hope you give Ashley the same respect you give me.

Principal Simpson leaves.

Ashley: Hey as you already know my name is Ashley. I'm a senior. You guys are probably wondering why did Principal Simpson choose your it because he want you to meet new people. Since we are going to do a lot of project. The person who's sitting will be your partner when we do projects. Remember the buddy system that you guys had in preschool well guess when you go to field trip, the person sitting next to you won't just be your partner they will be your buddy. If you don't like the rules don't blame me. Blame principal Simpson because he came up with these rules.

Campbell: (Whispers) This is going to be a long year.

Ashley: So take this time to get to know your partner because you're going to send a lot of time together.

Everybody started start talking with the person next to them, except Maya and Campbell.

Ashley: Hey are you two going to talk.

Maya: We've met.

Ashley: Well then get to know each other better. You just have 15 of this class.

15 minutes has past they didn't talk at all.

Ashley: It time to go.

Maya saw Tori waiting for her outside the room.

Tori: Hey I got a text from Tristan. Zig and and him are waiting for us at the Dot.

Tori saw Campbell leaving the science room.

Tori: I feel so sorry for you. One of the hockey team is in the same club as you are.

Maya: His name is Campbell.

Tori: The same guy who was mean to Tristan at the lunch.

Maya: Yeah and it gets worse. Principal Simpson assign us to work together.

Tori: (Giggles a little) Now I feel really sorry for you.

They walk to the Dot. Meanwhile Campbell goes to his cousin's houses.

Campbell: Michael! I'm home!

Michael was Cam's cousin. He live with him because his parents couldn't leave Nevada because of their jobs and his sick sister.

Michael: Hey Cam. I'm in the living room watching T.V.!

Campbell walks to the living room.

Michael: So how was your first day of the Stargazer Club.

Campbell: Awful!

Michael: What happen?

Campbell: I'm partners with a girl named Maya and she hates me.

Michael: Do you hate her?

Campbell: Well she was really rude to me today so yeah. I hate her.

Michael: Sucks to be you. Do you know why she hates you?

Campbell: Nope.

Michael: Ask her why is she.

Campbell: Okay.

The next after school. Campbell went to the science room and saw Maya.

Campbell: Hey Maya.

Maya didn't respond.

Campbell: Before I sit down I just want you to tell me one question! WHY DO YOU HATE ME!

Maya looks at him.

Maya: (Angrily) I think you have the wrong table.

Campbell: Huh?

Maya: (Angrily) Let me use words that you will understand! I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH HOMOPHOBES! Does a name Tristan ring a bell!

Ashley comes in and tells Cam to take his seat.

Ashley: As you see there a cup of blue paint and cardboard. You and your partner will paint the cardboard blue and tomorrow we will paint the solar system. Now start paint.

Campbell: ( To Maya) Since you think I'm a homophobes. Well I think your a conceded band geek.

Maya:(Angrily) I am not conceded band geek!

Campbell: Haha. YES YOU ARE! Weren't you the girl who want to be in the 11 grade band because you thought you were too good for the 9th grade band.

Maya got the cup of paint and pour on his head. Just then Principal Simpson walk in.

Principal Simpson: (Angry tone) YOU TWO IN MY OFFICE! NOW!

In Principal Simpson's office.

Principal Simpson: ( disappointed tone) It hurt me to see two people fight who I thought could be very good friends. Maya why did you call him a homophobe.

Maya: (Upsetting tone) I don't know I heard rumor that he was mean to gay people.

principle Simpson: (disappointed tone) Campbell why did you called Maya a conceded band geek.

Campbell: I heard rumors I guess.

principle Simpson: I hope next time you won't believe in rumors. As punishment you two will wake up early and help the janitor clean up for 2 weeks. You two need to get along because you're going to spend a lot of time together. You two could go now.

They left his office.

Campbell: Thanks for not telling him about Tristan.

Maya: I did it for Tristan not for you.

Campbell: (Angry tone) Work together or not I don't think we can't ever be friends!

Maya: (Angry Tone) Finally something we both agree on!

**Thanks for all the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Campbell was walking to hockey practice.

Mike: (Angry tone) You're late! Let me guess Mia dump blue paint on you !

Mike throw him a towel. Campbell use the towel to get rid of the blue paint.

Campbell: You mean Maya and yeah she did. How do you know?

Luke: Brittany is in that club who is best friends Becky who told her and she told us.

Mike:(Angry tone) Whatever you do don't fall for her! I heard she friends with Tristan!

Ari: Well he did fall for her in the hallway and then they both fall to the ground.

Mike: Come on lets play hockey.

Meanwhile Marisol was driving Katie and Maya home.

Katie: Hey principle Simpson told me you threw blue at your boyfriend.

Maya: (Angrily) He not my boyfriend! We're not even friends!

Marisol: (Sarcastic) Sure Maya we believe you.

Maya:(Angry tone) I'm serious Marisol!

Katie: That not the only thing that principle Simpson. He told me you two are going to wake up one hour early for 2 weeks to help the janitor to clean up the school.

Marisol: I could give you a ride to school if you want me to.

Katie: I thought you weren't a morning person?

Marisol: I'm not but I to know Maya future boyfriend.

Katie: I want to met him too.

Marisol: Okay we will meet him tomorrow.

The next day.

Mr. Simpson: You two will mop the 1st and 2nd floor.

Mr. Simpson leaves

Campbell: Maya I'm sorry for what I said about you the other day.

Maya: It not me you should be apologizing.

Campbell dump the mop in the bucket and got Maya wet.

Maya: HEY!

Campbell: I'm so sorry.

Maya: (Smiles) Don't be.

Maya splatter water from her mop on him. Maya started laughing.

Campbell:(Smiles) You think this is funny?

Maya: Well you see me laughing don't you.

Campbell splatter water on her. Then they had a water fight. Then Marisol and Katie finally found Maya.

Marisol: For someone who say she hates him. She surely having a good time with him in detention.

Katie: Come on lets go.

Katie and Marisol left but Marisol and Katie weren't the only ones watching them. Mike stares at them angrily. then he goes to principal Simpson's office. Simpson sees him hurt.

Principal Simpson: Yes Mike. What wrong.

Mike: (Innocent Tone) Like always I came here to practice one hour before school started and this time I slipped because Maya and Campbell were splattering water at each other. I think you should know because I don't want anybody else to get hurt.

Principal Simpson: I'll talk to them.

Mike: Please don't tell them that I told on them.

Principal Simpson: I won't.

Principal Simpson found Maya and Campbell having a water fight.

Principal Simpson: (Angrily) You two in my office! Now!

They went to his office. 15 minute later principal Simpson finishing talking to them. Mike was waiting for Cam outside Simpson's office.

Mike: Hey Cam! Why did Simpson wanted to see you.

Campbell: Me and Maya got in trouble. Now we both have another week of detention. I'm suspended from hockey practice for 3 days. Maya is also suspended 3 days from her music lesson.

Mike: You know we have a game in four days? If we lose because of a girl-

Campbell: Yeah I know. I'm sorry.

Mike: (Yelling) You better not makes us lose!

Campbell started to panic and ran to the girls bathroom. Maya saw what happened and ran after him. Then Mike was standing alone.

Mike's mind: I told him not to fall or be friends with her but he didn't listen and now he has to learn it the hard way.

Meanwhile Maya went to talk to Campbell.

Maya: Cam are you alright?

Campbell started breathing heavily.

Maya: Hey are you okay? I saw you ran off like that. I know we aren't friends but nobody deserves that much pressure.

Campbell calms down.

Campbell: Yeah I'm fine.

Cam went back to his locker.

**A few more days untill Degrassi showdown I can't wait. I'm in Team Bainca, Team Eli, Team Cam and Maya**


	4. Chapter 4

Maya putting her wet clothes in her locker. She was already a minute late for homeroom. She ran to her class. Then someone pull her into janitor room. It was Campbell.

Maya: Hey?

Campbell: I was looking all over for you. I wanted to talk to you in private.

Maya: I could see that.

Campbell: Umm I was just wondering that if you're going to tell anybody about me being in the girls bathroom.

Maya: Don't worry I won't tell. Come on lets go if we get in trouble again we get suspended from school.

Then they heard someone opening the door. It was Marisol.

Marisol: Hi I could come back later. I just came for paper towels. Next time you guys should go to the boiler room hardly any teacher go there.

Campbell: No! Is not what it looks like!

Maya: We were just talking!

Marisol: In a closet with the door close and the light turn off?

Campbell: I think I should go now.

Cam leaves. Marisol stares and smiles at Maya.

Maya: I'm already late for homeroom.

She goes to homeroom. After homeroom Katie and Marisol was waiting for Maya.

Maya: Hey?

Katie: Marisol told me you and Cam were " talking" in a closet .

Maya: We were just talking.

Marisol: It true what they say good thing do come for people that wait. You use to like Zig he is a freshman who is also a skater boy. You waited for him but instead he got back together with pageant girl and now you're crushing on a cute sophomore who is on the hockey team. Who I know that he likes you back.

Maya: He not my type. He a jerk.

Katie: Well I heard from Jake that Cam gets beat up by Mike because he think that Cam is not tough enough. He think that might toughen him up.

Marisol: Maya, you just have to admit that you're in love.

Marisol and Katie leave. Then somebody taps Maya shoulder.

Maya: I'M NOT IN LOVE!

Maya turns around and notice it was Tori and Zig.

Zig: (confused look) I never said that you were?

Tori: You're in love?

Maya: No. My sister and her friend think I am.

Tori: Good because one of Zig's friends is totally single. His name is Jacob. I was thinking maybe you, Jacob, Zig, and I could go and hang out at the Dot today.

Maya: I can't go to the Dot today. Ashley think Cam and I are behind in our project and she wants are project done before the field trip thats means he coming to my house today.

Zig: Well about Friday night. All four of could go to the hockey game.

Maya and Tori gave him the I don't think so look.

Zig: What? Jacob and I were planning on going to the game.

Tori: Okay we will go to the game.

Zig, Tori, and Maya went to class.

A few hours later. School was over. Campbell was looking for Maya.

Campbell: Hey I was looking for you.

Maya: Yeah and now you found me. What do you want?

Campbell: Since I'm going to your house right after school. I want to know the direction to your place to work on the project.

Maya: Since we're both suspended from all school activities. You could go to my house right now. I'm on my way right now. We have to walk since my sister and her friend decide to leave school a little early. We have to get this project done before my parents come home or we will never get this done.

Campbell: Sure but that still doesn't make us friends.

Maya: No arguments there.

Meanwhile Jacob was waiting for Zig, Tori, and Maya at The Dot. Jacob stare at the window and saw Maya and Campbell past by The Dot. They didn't talk to each let alone look at each other. A few minutes later Tori and Zig were finally at The Dot.

Jacob: Finally you came! I was about to leave. So where is Maya.

Tori: She couldn't make it.

Zig: At least we are all going to the hockey game together.

Jacob: Are you sure this Maya girl is my type because I don't know how she even looks like.

Tori: Yeah totally you two are going to get along great.

Jacob: Okay. I hope that you're right. I'm not a big fan of blind dates. I only agree for this because Tori drag me in to this!

Tori: Trust me. You two are going to hit it off.

**I know it been awhile since I upload a story but that was because I was grounded.**


	5. Chapter 5

Maya and Campbell finally reach Maya's house. She open the door and the lights were out and music was on.

Campbell: (Whispers to Maya) Why is it so dark in here?

Maya: (Whispers) I don't know.

Maya turn on the lights and saw Katie and Jake making out and Mo and Marisol making out. Katie notice Maya.

Katie: Maya!

Mo and Marisol stop making out.

Katie: Maya aren't you in the Stargazer club?

Maya: I got suspended from all school activity for 3 days.

Marisol: It still doesn't explain why he here.

Maya: Ashley want us to finish our project before the field trip.

Katie: You can't work here. We were here first.

Maya: Then where do we supposed to work at. Mom doesn't want a mess in the kitchen.

Katie: I don't know go to your room or something. Just not here! Or I will tell dad about you ditching school last week to see your favorite band at a club.

Maya roll her eyes.

Maya: Fine you win.

Maya and Campbell walk up to her room.

Marisol: (Shouted) Just leave the door open.

Maya: (Shouted) You don't have to worry about that.

Maya and Campbell went to her room. Maya sat on her bed. Campbell sat on the beanbag chair.

Maya: We should really get started on this project before my parents are here.

Campbell: When will you parent will be home?

Maya: Well my mom and dad are both in a Family doctor seminar which sometimes they come home early or late.

They started painting and Campbell got some paint on Maya hand by accident.

Campbell: Maya! I'm so sorry it was in accident I swear.

Maya was about to get mad. She took a deep breath

Maya: You know what arguing got us in trouble in the first place just forget it. Let just get along for once.

Campbell: Your right. Could we listen to music while we work?

Maya: Sure.

She turns on her ipod and played Bring Me to Life by Evanescence.

Campbell: I didn't know you like rock. I thought you like classic.

Maya: I like all kinds of music.

Campbell:Cool my favorite music is indie and rock music.

Maya: My favorite indie band is Vampire Weekend and my favorite rock singer is Evanescence.

Campbell: Cool I like those artist too.

Maya and Campbell finish painting the cardboard blue.

Campbell: What do we do now? We're still not done.

Maya: We have 3 choice we could do to. Wait for the paint to dry and go outside in the freezing cold, go downstair and watch my sister and her friend make out with their boyfriends or stay here and watch t.v, go online or listen to music.

Campbell: I pick the 3rd choice.

Campbell phone started to vibrate. It was a text from his sister Elizabeth.

Campbell: It a text from my sister. It would just be a minute.

Maya: Sure.

From Elizabeth

Hey Cam. How is Canada?

From Campbell

Awful my hockey team love making fun of me more they love watching the dance squad practice. Are you feeling better?

His phone vibrate again.

From Elizabeth

Sometime I feel fine and other time I feel like crap.

It suck that your team hates you :(

So where r u.

Campbell text back.

I hope you feel better :)

I'm at girl name Maya's house.

From Elizabeth

Ooo. U finally got yourself a gf.

It about time.

From Campbell:

We're not even friends.

Im just here because we have to do a project.

From Elizabeth:

Whatevs. So I have to show you

this video I found in youtube. Oh and another thing mom, dad,

Jordan and Justin told me to tell in your good luck in your game. Bye.

Campbell texted back bye. Campbell watch the video and started laughing. He turned to Maya she was watching Gossip Girl. **(N/A Maya has a picture of Blair in her locker so I'm guessing she watches the show.)** Campbell turns off the T.V.

Maya: (Angry Tone) Hey! I was watching that!

Campbell: Hey you gotta watch this video that my sister send me. It so funny.

Maya: It better be funny Dan was about to tell Serena and Nate what he wrote to Louis for his wedding vows for Blair.** (N/A that isn't really a real episode of Gossip Girl but I'm a Dair fan and I want to know what did he wrote in the wedding vows.)**

Campbell: It funny trust me. It home video about pets that my older sister send me.

Maya: I didn't know you had a sister.

Campbell: I have 2 sisters and brother. Justin, Elizabeth, and Jordan. Elizabeth is the one who texted me.

Maya: So lets watch the video.

They both saw the video and started laughing.

Maya: Hey you think this is funny you will die when you see this.

Maya get a C.D out of her cello case.

Campbell: What is that.

Maya: I let Adam borrow my bass when his was in a repair shop. So as a return he gave a C.D that him and his friends made. It called the stuff Claire says. It so funny.

Campbell and Maya saw the video on her laptop. They started laughing.

* * *

Jake and Katie were still making out. So were Marisol and Mo. Then The light turn on and the music turn off.

Katie: Maya now what !?

Katie turns around and saw her older sister Lindsay and her 2 year old son Ethan. Lindsay put down Ethan. Ethan runs upstairs. Marisol and Mo stop making out.

Katie: Lindsay what you're doing here!

Lindsay: I could ask your friends the same thing. Well mom and dad doctor 2 hour seminar end up being two day seminar. Where's Maya?

Katie: In her room.

Then Ethan comes in.

Ethan: With a boy!

Lindsay: Did he said she in her room with a boy?

Marisol: No he said toy.

Katie: Yeah I'm pretty sure he said toy.

Mo and Jake nodded in agreement. Lindsay goes upstairs. She walks into Maya rooms. She sees Campbell sitting next Maya on her bed they were laughing on videos they saw in youtube. Lindsay clear her throat. Campbell saw her and move back to the beanbag chair.

Lindsay: Hi you really change a lot Maya and so did Katie. Come on downstair both of you.

* * *

Lindsay: ( Marisol, Mo, Jake, and Campbell) Could you guys go out to the balcony. I need to a little talk to my sister.

Katie: It freezing outside.

Marisol I have a game tomorrow I can't afford to get sick. I'm cheer captain.

Campbell: If I get sick and miss the game Dallas is going to kill me. I mean really kill with me with his bare hands.

Lindsay: Okay then. I will just skip the talk and called your parents.

Mo: It isn't really the cold.

Jake: Mo is right.

Mo, Jake, Cam, and Marisol went outside. Lindsay stare at Katie and Maya.

Katie: Are you really going to tell mom and dad about this?

Lindsay: I don't know let's think. One of you had a make out party in the living room and the other had a boy in their room.

Maya: We were working on a project honest.

Lindsay: Then how come I saw you two laughing at youtube videos.

Maya: We were waiting for the paint to dry.

Katie: What happen to you. When we use to get in trouble you never yelled at us. You use to cover for us.

Lindsay: It because I don't want you to get into more trouble. Katie you been to rehab. Maya you got in a fight in the first day of high school. I'm going to lets this slide but do this again without permission I will tell them. Tell them they could come in.

Katie invited him back in.

Lindsay: Hey do you four want to stay for dinner I'm going to get a pizza.

Mo: How can I say no to that.

Jake: Sure.

Marisol: Okay.

Campbell: Thank you. I will just call my cousin that I won't be home for dinner.

Lindsay: Who going to Pizza Hut and pick up a pizza.

Katie: It cold outside and I get sick really easy.

Jake: (Confused look) Since when?

Katie stare at Jake. Then pointed to Maya and Campbell.

Jake and Mo: Oh.

Marisol: I'm still cold.

Mo: Me too.

Katie: Maya why don't you get the pizza.

Marisol: It 6 o'clock and it already dark outside. We shouldn't let Maya go outside alone. We don't know what kind of crazy person is out there.

Maya: I went to out a bunch of times later than 6 o'clock.

Katie: Yeah but time are different now.

Maya: I went yesterday to Tori house at 7.

Katie: What your point.

Marisol: I got an idea why don't you take Cam with you. You know to talk about your project. Maybe you can show him little around Canada.

Lindsay: That will be a great idea. If it okay if Cam.

Campbell: I don't mind.

Maya gave Marisol and Katie I'm going to kill you look.

Ethan: I wanna go.

Lindsay: If okay with Cam and Maya.

Maya: It find with me.

Campbell: Me too.

* * *

All 3 of them walk to Pizza Hut.

Ethan: I want a piggy back ride.

Campbell: Sure get on my back.

Ethan get on his back.

Maya: Are you sure you want to carry him? I don't you to have a tried back before the game.

Campbell: I thought you didn't care?

Maya: I don't. I just don't want to be the blame if you lose the game.

Campbell: I have a niece back home I alway give her piggyback rides.

They walk in Pizza Hut. Someone took their order.

Ethan:Could we play video games?

Campbell: Sure buddy.

They started playing videos games. Adam walks in. He saw Maya.

Adam: Hey Maya.

Maya:Hey Adam. Here to pick up a pizza?

Adam: Yup. Having a Dallas living in your house really empty the fridge. Hey there Ethan playing video games with Campbell?

Maya: It's a long story.

Adam: Oh and the band want me the one to tell you. That we have another gig at Foxy** (N/A: I got the name Foxy from the Pretty Little Lair book seires). **You know the charity benefit that Becky hosting at our school. Principal Simpson and student council can't wait to hear our new song.

Maya: What new song?

Adam: We kinda off let it slip to student council meeting that you wrote a new song.

Adam see a pizza guy.

Adam: I'm here to pick up 2 pepperoni pizza that I called a few minutes ago. The name is Adam Torres.

Pizza guy: I will be right back with your pizza.

Maya: (Angry tone) Did I got hit in the head and lost all my memory because I don't remember saying that I wrote a new song.

Adam: Well Umm. It Mo fault. Don't worry. The Maya Matlin I know would finish riding the song by Saturday.

Adam notice that Maya was really pissed.

Maya: (Angry tone) Adam-

Pizza Guy: 2 large pepperoni pizza for Adam Torres.

Adam gives him money and get the pizzas.

Adam: Keep the change. Say bye for Ethan and your boyfriend for me.

Adam runs out of Pizza Hut.

Maya: (Shouted) HE NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Adam hadn't heard what she said but everybody did. People started staring at her.

Maya: Don't be nosey go back to what you were doing!

People stop staring at her. Campbell notice Maya upset. He walks up to her.

Campbell: Hey. Why so down.

Maya: I have to write a song less than a week. It going to be really hard to practice with the band. When I'm suspended from all school activities.

Campbell: I have the same problem with hockey.

Maya and Campbell both sign.

Pizza Guy: 2 large pizza for Maya Matlin.

Maya hands him the money. They went back to Maya's. They all sat and ate dinner.

Lindsay: So Campbell, Marisol told me your Maya's boyfriend.

Cam almost choke on his soda.

Campbell: No *cough* we're *cough* not.

Maya: What he said.

Marisol: I said they're going to date not that there dating.

Campbell: Well look at the time it almost time for me too go. I forgot my bookbag upstair.

Then everybody started staring at Maya.

Maya: I will help you find it.

Maya and Campbell went upstair.

Maya: What a really embarrassing dinner for both of us.

Campbell: I agree. So tomorrow come to my place to work.

Maya: Sure but we're still not friends.

Campbell: Something we both agree on.

Campbell went home.


	6. Chapter 6

Maya wakes up. She had fall asleep in her desk writing a new song. She and got ready for school. She was going to be late for detention. Marisol and Katie were already waiting for her in the car.

Katie: I told you to go to bed early or you will be late for detention.

Maya: Hey I was writing a song.

Marisol: Mo wants to know how the song is.

Maya: I already finish with the melody. I just need the lyrics.

Maya fall asleep in the car. When they came to school Katie woke her up. Maya was already late for detention. She walk to the hallway and saw Campbell.

Campbell: Hey. You're late. You know what Simpson said if you get in trouble you will get suspended from school.

Maya: Am I suspended from school?

Campbell: If he know that you came late for detention. I told him that you were in the bathroom and after that your were going to the band room.

Maya: Thanks?

Campbell: No problem.

Maya: Wait why did you cover for. We're are not even friends.

Campbell: Yeah but if you got suspended then that would mean more work for me.

Maya and Campbell started mopping the floor. Maya notice every time that Campbell saw hockey poster. He got nerves.

Maya: Cam are you okay?

Campbell: Why wouldn't I be?

Maya: Well you look pale and you also look like you're about to have heart attack.

Campbell: Why do you care?

Maya: Just because we're not friends doesn't mean I want you to heart attack.

Campbell: Just a little nervous about the game tomorrow.

They finish mopping the floor. Maya slip and fall to the ground. Cam started laughing.

Maya: Hey it your fault that I slip you forgot to put the wet floor sign.

Campbell: You mop that side not me.

Maya: No!

Campbell: Yes! Here take my hand and will help you up.

He put his in front of her and maya grab his hand and pull him to the floor. He fall to the ground.

Campbell: (Sarcastic) That very mature.

Maya: ( Angry tone) You are so mature.

Campbell: ( Angry tone) I'm way more mature then.

Maya: (Angry tone) Not true.

Campbell: So True!

Maya and Cam started arguing who was more mature then Maya burst out of laugher.

Cam: What so funny?

Maya: We argue over the stupidest thing. Like in French class.

Campbell started laughing.

Campbell: When we argue how to say water in french and Ms. Wade told us we were wrong.

They got up.

Maya: Frenemies.

Campbell: Frenemies.

They both shook hands.

Maya: At least you're not nervous anymore.

Campbell: ( nervous tone) I'm not nervous.

Maya: My cousin use to have anxiety disorder. He told me how to relax when he was nervous. I could help you if you're nervous.

Campbell: (Angrily) Just get off my back!

Maya: (Angrily) Now I know why we hate each other.

Campbell: Whatever!

Principle Simpson called out their names from the other end of the hallway. He walk up to them.

Principle Simpson:Could you two stop arguing for once. If I caught you arguing one more time you will get suspended from school.

Maya and Campbell: Fine we get along.

Maya and Cam continued doing chores.

Campbell I'm sorry that I snap you.

Maya: I'm sorry too.

Campbell: So how did you know?

Maya: Know what?

Campbell: My anxiety disorder.

Maya: You just look more than stress sometimes. Like running to the girls bathroom.

Campbell: Can you help. Like you told me.

Maya: Sure but let do that somewhere else that not in the hallway.

Campbell: I understand I don't want people staring at us. What about under the bleachers of the football field?

Maya: Sure we have like about 10 minutes before school starts. I think that enough time before my friends get here. If my friends see me hanging out with you. They will freak if they see me hanging out with you. They might think we're friends which were not.

Campbell: I know same goes for the hockey team. They don't like you for two reason Katie and Tristan.

Maya: Let go to the football field now.

They rush to the football field. Maya and Cam didn't know that Dallas was spying on them. He saw Ari walking past the hallway. He stop him.

Dallas: Ari do you really know how unlock doors without the key and break into lockers without a combination ?

Ari: Sure. What do I have to do.

Dallas: First Find Luke I need him to spy on a couple. Tell him to go under the bleacher of the football field and I want him to record them with his phone.

Ari: Should he know who he needs to spy on?

Dallas: He will know who they are when I see them. Meet me at the band room in a few minutes.

Dallas went to his locker and got a piece of paper and wrote a note to Maya. Went to the band room and saw Ari waiting for him. Ari unlocks the door of the band room.

Ari: What locker are we looking for?

Dallas: Maya's.

Ari: Found it.

Ari use a piece of a soda can to help him unlock Maya locker. He opens it and Dallas grabs the cello.

Ari: What are you going to do pawn it or steal it.

Dallas: Nope I going to break it.

Ari: Woah isn't that a little harsh? She didn't didn't anything to us.

Dallas: Nope thanks to her Cam can't come to hockey practice. Now we might lose the game. For someone who said that she hates him she helps him out a lot.

Ari: Oh In that case.

Ari ripe out the string of her cello.

Ari: Opps.

Dallas started laughing. He got out a marker and drew on her cello. Then hit it on a chair and broke her cello. Dallas put the Maya broken cello back on her case and left the note. They left the band room.

* * *

Maya sat in front of Cam on the grass.

Maya: Closes your eyes and I want you to picture yourself in today hockey team with the people who you're going against with but instead of picturing a crowd you don't know. Picture your family cheering you on. Now the game is starting. Now someone pass you the hockey puck.

Campbell picture everything Maya said. Then he pictured himself losing the crowd that was his family turn out to be totally strangers who were booing him off the ice. Maya notice him getting nervous. Maya put her hand on Cam's hand to try and calm him down. Then she noticed him what she doing and she pull way.

Maya: Calm Down it just a daydream your daydream so you can imagine what ever you want.

Cam listen to Maya. Then picture himself winning the game. He open his eyes.

Campbell:I won the game.

Maya: Good. Now just do that when you get nervous and you will do that and you will do great.

Maya was about to leave. Cam stop her.

Campbell: Maya! Wait!

Maya stop.

Campbell: Please don't tell anybody about the thing you found out about me.

Maya: I won't.

Maya and Cam went back to the school. Luke stop recording. He went to the school as well. He found Dallas and showed him the video.

Luke: Do you want me to find out his secret maybe we can stop this friendship once in for all.

Dallas: Nope Ari and I already took care of it. We broke Maya instrument and frame Cam. If Maya anything like Katie. She will get revenge on Cam by relieving his secret. Then just like that they will never be friends again.

They saw Maya walking in the band room.

Dallas: Come on lets leave.

* * *

Maya saw her locker was open. She didn't remember leaving it open. She open her case and saw her cello broken. She felt tears on her check. Cam notice her crying.

Campbell: What happen are you okay?

He saw her instrument.

Maya: How could this happen. I lock my locker. I left overnight it is all my fault I should have brought it with me. Who could have broken it. We are the only ones here.

Maya found a note. Maya read it out aloud.

Maya: Now you know how it feels to have something taking away from you.

Maya saw Cam notebook took it away from him.

Campbell: Hey!

Maya open it to the first page of his notebook and then saw the note.

Maya:(Sobbing) It the exact same hand writing.

Maya wipe of her tears and glared at him.

Maya: Sobbing) You bastard! I almost thought you were different that just maybe the person who I see acting like a jerk in the hallway is just in act but I guess I was wrong. I can't believe I've help. I can't believe I was so stupid. Katie was right all you jocks are just the same.

Campbell: You have to believe I didn't do anything like that. You see my handwriting is a lot neater than the note you receive.

Then a soda can that Ari use to open Maya locker fall of Cam's book bag. Maya saw the can and pick it up and saw a little piece of the can missing.

Maya: The old soda can trick. That enough proof to me.

Maya leaves.

* * *

Dallas, Luke, and Ari were next door of the band room.

Luke: Nice job framing Cam with the note and the soda can.

Dallas: I been forge people handwriting ever since I was 10 but I didn't put the soda can in his book bag.

Ari: Nope because I did. Just in case we needed a back up plan. Before I told Luke to go to the football field I saw Maya and Cam were walking up there. I remember that Maya was into music. I knew Dallas will do something like frame Cam to end what ever Cam and Maya have going. So I though of a back up plan. Just in case Dallas plan backfire.

Luke: We better leave before Simpson sees us.

Luke, Ari, Dallas all leave.

* * *

Campbell stares at the cello. Then his phone vibrates. It was Justin.

Justin: Hello little bro.

Campbell: Hi.

Justin: Are you okay you sound a little upset?

Campbell: Someone think I broke her instrument when I really didn't really broke it. Somebody frame me.

Justin: Well try to make it up to her. Try to prove to her that you didn't broke her instrument.

Campbell: How do I do that?

Justin: Well is Michael still dating Mara?

Campbell: Yea.

Justin: She repair instrument for a living. Remember?

Campbell: Yup but I don't have money with me right now and it needs to be repair by Saturday because her band is playing a charity benefit at Saturday morning.

Justin: Don't worry Mara will help you.

Campbell: How do you know that?

Justin: Well it a girl who mad at you and Mara and I bet Jordan and Elizabeth that you can get a girlfriend less than a month.

Campbell: You don't even know Mara?

Justin: Well the day you left. I want to facerange chat with you and I ended up chatting with Mara.

Campbell: Well bye I needed to talk Mara.

Campbell calls Mara.

Mara: Hello?

Campbell: Hey this is Cam.

Mara: Hey Cam. How can I help?

Campbell: Well this girl is mad at me because she think I broke her cello. I don't want her to be angry with me especially when she help me calm a problem.

Mara: Wait do you like this girl?

Campbell: (High tone) No! I hate her!

Mara: Then why are you going all this trouble? You know what don't answer that I will be right there to pick you up for your doctor appointment.

Campbell: I don't have a doctor appointment.

Mara: Well you do now. Don't forget the cello.

Mara pick up Cam from school and told principle Simpson that he had appointment.


	7. Chapter 7

Mara drives Campbell to the store.

Mara: Here we are. You can put the cello on the desk.

Cam put the cello on the desk. She open the cases.

Mara: Whoa!

Campbell: Can you fix it?

Mara: Yeah it will take me until Monday.

Campbell: Monday! Could you fix it today.

Mara: I could but I have to go to the store and buy wood and all that stuff. It Thursday so that means that new instrument are coming in . Since all my employees are home sick. That means more work for me.

Campbell: What if I help?

Mara: Then I could get the cello fix today maybe.

Campbell: Okay I will help you.

* * *

Maya was outside next to the JTs memorial crying. Then Tori walks up to her.

Tori: Hey did you saw the episode of Gossip Girl. I'm a chair fan but I gotta admitted the wedding vows Dan wrote were so sweet.

Maya: Oh I miss it.

Tori: Are you okay you look like that you've been crying.

Maya: Yeah I have been.

Tori put her arm around her. Then Katie saw Maya upset and walks up to her.

Katie: Maya why are you upset?

Maya: Cam broke my cello on purpose.

Katie got angry.

Katie: I shouldn't never have listened to Marisol. All sport jocks are jerks and that's that. Come on let get revenge on him.

Maya: He left early.

Katie: Too bad I was think on put Nair cream on the hockey team shampoo bottle. I wanted to get revenge on a few hockey players myself but since Cam isn't here it wouldn't be much fun.

Tori: Don't worry he can't hide forever.

Maya smiled a little.

Katie: Come on you two. Lets go to class.

Tori: See you at french class. Bye.

Maya was on her way to science. Then she forgot her notebook and went back to her locker. She saw the hockey team laughing.

Ari:I can't believe the plan work.

Dallas hit him in the head with the magazine.

Ari: Ouch. What was that for?

Dallas: For being stupid. If Maya finds out that we broke her cello not Cam. She will blab to Simpson for sure. We will get suspended from hockey.

Luke, Dallas, and Ari went to class. Maya watches them leave to class and feels bad what she said to Cam. She got her notebook and went to class. Throughout science class she could only think about how bad she felt about Cam. She texted him that she was sorry. It was the end of science. Then she went to french class. Maya didn't pay attention. She want to know if he got her text.

Ms Wade: Maya.

Maya: Yeah.

Ms. Wade: Are you in preschool?

Maya: No.

Ms Wade: Then you have an excuse to be dreaming in my class.

People started laughing.

Maya:Sorry.

French class was over Maya met up with Tori and Tristan.

Tori: Guess who sitting with us?

Tristan: Who?!

Tori: Jacob. Isn't it that great. Maya could finally eat lunch with her future boyfriend.

Maya: Are you sure this blind date is going to work out?

Tori: Yeah when is my matching making ever wrong.

Maya: Remember Adam.

Tori: You still bring that up.

Tori, Tristan, and Maya walk to lunch together. Maya saw Zig and a guy with dark brown shaggy and had dark brown eyes. He wasn't tall or short.

Zig: Maya this my friend Jacob. Jacob this is Maya.

Jacob: You're the chick that spill blue paint on Vegas boy.

Maya: Chick!? Who Vegas boy?

Jacob: Campbell. He from Nevada. His family owns a restaurant in Vegas. Their not millonaria. Their not mid-class either nor poor. Their as rich as you and Tori are.

Zig: Yeah I heard about that they own a italian restaurant. They also have vegetarian menu because Cam is a vegetarian. He hates eating animals. So his parents decide to add a vegetarian menu.

Jacob: He is? I thought Jake was a tree hugger.

Zig: He isn't a tree hugger. He an animal hugger.

Maya felt her phone vibrate. She saw Cam was trying to call her.

Maya: You know what I'm not really hungry. I just remember there something I have to do. See you at gym, Tor.

Maya went outside. Tori stared at Zig angrily. She roll up her magazine and hit him in the head.

Zig: Hey! What was that for!?

Tori: You make fun of Cam because he vegetarian.

Zig: I thought you hated him?

Tori: I do but I don't hate Maya. Did you forget that she a vegetarian too?

Zig: Oh I forgot.

Tori went to the lunchroom Tristan follow her. Jacob slap him in the head.

Zig: Ouch! What was that for.

Jacob: Forgetting telling me that Maya a vegetarian. You know my dad own a butcher shop.

Zig: At least you have music in common.

Zig and Jacob went the lunchroom.

* * *

Maya answer Cam calls.

Maya: Hello?

Campbell: Hey I got your text? What did you want to tell me?

Maya: Nothing much. Just wanted to say I'm sorry for blaming you for my cello.

Campbell: That alright.

Mara: Cam I need your help.

Maya: Who is that?

Campbell: Nobody. So today after school you're coming to my place to work on the project. The field trip is tomorrow during school hours.

Maya: Sure I will met you at the Dot at 3.

Campbell: Sure. Bye.

Maya: Bye.

They both hung up.

Maya decide to skip lunch and walk around the stores next to the school.

* * *

In the past few hours Cam been carrying boxes and going to the store.

Mara: I'm finished.

Cam saw the cello. It look good as new.

Campbell: Thanks Mara. I so own you.

Mara: You help me a lot today so don't worry.

Cam went back to school. It was in hour before school was over. The hallways were empty. The band room had a class in it. Maya was in that class.

Ms. Oh: It Thursday. So that means testing time. Maya you go first.

Maya: Umm.

Tori: Ms. Oh I want to go first.

Ms. Oh: Very well Tori.

Maya: (Whisper to Tori) Thank you. I so own you.

Tori: (Whispers back) No problem.

Tori started playing her clarinet.

* * *

Campbell tried to figure out way to go to the band room put the cello in Maya's locker. Cam saw a girl with long black wavy hair a few inch above her waist. Pale skin and dark green eyes.

Girl: Cam. Right?

Campbell: Yeah.

Girl: I didn't know you played instrument.

Campbell: Yeah it not mines it somebody else. I need to get to the band room without anybody seeing me.

Girl: I'm Sophia. I could help you with that.

Campbell: Sure how.

Sophia: Take 10 step away from me/

Cam took a few step back.

Sophia lay on the floor and scream in pain. Everybody left the class and to see what was going on. Even Ms. Oh and her class. Campbell went to the band room and put the instrument in Maya locker and left. Ms. Oh and Jacob were right next to Sophia.

Ms. Oh: Are you okay? Where does it hurt?

Sophia: My stomach.

Ms. Oh and Jacob help her up and bring her to the nurse. Everybody went to class. Later Ms. Oh went back to class.

Ms. Oh: Maya its your turn now.

Maya: Ms Oh I can't play. There something wrong with my cello.

: Really? Let me take a look at it.

Maya takes out her cello and opens the case. Maya gasps when she saw her cello it look the same as it did before it was destroyed.

Ms. Oh: It looks okay. Play it to see what was the problem.

Maya played her cello and it sound the same.

: I don't see a problem. Great job Maya. Tristan your turn.

Later a letter fell of her cello case.

M,

I saw what happen and I felt sorry so I fix it.

* * *

Maya didn't know who wrote it. After school Maya waiting for Cam at the Dot.

Cam: Lets go.

They walk to Cam's place.

Cam: Michael! I'm home.

Michael left a note to Cam that he said he was is Mara and he will be home late.

Cam: Make yourself comfortable.

Maya sat down on the couch. She saw a stereo and saw a lot of music.

Maya: Cool stereo. Could I check it out?

Cam: Sure it Michael's. Good luck on finding a song. My cousin only owns oldies music.

Maya: I Like oldies music. Like Elvis, Jackson 5, and Rolling Stones.

Campbell: I'm not a big fan of oldies music but I like black and white tv show like I love Lucy, Twilight Zone and movies too.

Maya: You like black and white tv shows?

Campbell: Yeah have you ever seen a black and white t.v show or a movie.

Maya: Nope. Have you ever oldies music.

Campbell: No not from those kind of artist. Let make a deal I will listen to your favorite songs. If you listen to my favorite movie.

Maya: Sure.

Campbell: Since it was my idea. We get to watch the movie first. We're watching Some Like it Hot.

They both watch the movie. Maya and Cam couldn't help but laughing tear started to roll down their cheek. They finish the movie.

Campbell: So what do you think?

Maya: To be honest it has to be one of the funniest movie I seen. I like the ending.

Campbell: Me too. Especially one of the guys pull of his wig saying he can't marry him because he a guy and the other guy responded back that nobody is perfect. That part never get old.

Maya: Okay let work on our project while listening to 1 song from Elvis, Jackson 5, and Rolling Stones.

Maya and Cam were finish their project while listening to The Jackson 5 , Elvis, and Rolling Stones.

Campbell: I want to see what Michael left for dinner. Do you want to stay? If you don't mind vegetarian food.

Maya: Don't worry I am a vegetarian.

Cam went to the kitchen. Then Maya got a text from Zig.

Zig: Maya. Tor is mad at me for

some reason.

Maya: She mad because you

acted like a guy in english.

Zig: Oh are you finished with the song.

I can't learn a song less than two days.

Maya: Writing a song isn't like making

a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It takes

time.

Zig: Then could you help me with Tori.

Maya: Zig I have a lot in my plate right now.

I can't help you. Sorry. Maybe some other day.

I'm just really busy.

Zig: Okay. Bye.

Maya lays on the couch and sighs. Campbell sees her angry.

Campbell: Why are so angry?

Maya: My friends something think I'm Supergirl.

Campbell: Why?

Maya: It just because I help them once or twice. They think I could help every problem they have and I could do everything at once.

Campbell: Like just because you did one thing good. They expect you to do the same.

Maya: Yeah like that.

Campbell sat next to Maya.

Campbell: Yeah I go through that with the team a lot. Just because I won one game and then lose the next game. They make my life living hell. So there a vegetarian lasagna in the oven. Do you want to stay?

Maya: Sure.

Cam got two plates and severe lasagna. He got 2 cans of soda. Cam turn on the TV and watch the Twilight Zone. They finish the lasagna. Cam notice Maya writing in her notebook. She act like a totally zombie. Cam put on Michael Jackson Thriller.

Maya: As much as I am a Michael Jackson fan. Could you please turn that down? It really hard for me to write a song because I might get the two songs mix up.

Campbell: What turn it up?!

Maya: Ha ha. Very funny you're trying to get me to relax. Why can you listen to your own advice.

Cam put on a plastic magician hat and disco glasses and started dancing. Maya started laughing. Cam threw her another pair of disco glass. Maya put them on and started dancing. Cam took off his hat and put it on Maya. He got the extra hat and put it on. He turn off the light and turn on the disco ball. They both kept on dancing. Then the somebody knock on the apartment door. Cam and Maya both open the door. It was Ms. Olsen. Michael annoying next door apartment neighbor.

Ms. Olsen: Could you please turn it down. I'm trying to sleep. Next time I will called the police!

Ms. Olsen leaves.

Maya: Who is she?

Campbell: Just an annoying neighbor. She the oldest one in this apartment building.

Maya: Cool. It 7:30 I better go. Good thing we got our project done before the field trip tomorrow.

Campbell: That means we can miss the first half of school.

Maya: I know right.

Maya got all her stuff and she notice Cam's notebook was open. The handing writing was just like the note she got today. It was Cam who fix her cello. Maya saw Cam he was leaning against the kitchen sink. Maya walk up to Cam and put both her hand on Cam's cheeks and kiss him. Cam didn't know what to do to kiss her back or pull her away instead he just stand their. A few seconds later Maya pull away and ran out of the apartment. Cam ran right after her.

Cam: Maya!

Maya turn around.

Maya: What?

Campbell: You kiss me?

Maya: Yeah I did and I'm sorry.

Campbell: I really like you a lot.

Maya: I do too but we can't. Like you said the hockey team make your life a living hell. If they find out about kiss image how they will treat you. My friends will hate me forever if they find out about the kiss. I can't image what will they all do if we date.

Cam nodded in agreement.

Campbell: We can still be friends. Right? Since we are paired up as partners at the Stargazer club.

Maya: Sure just friends. Nothing more.

Campbell and Maya shook hand and hug.

Campbell: Want me to walk you home?

Maya: No I will called Marisol or Jake to pick me up.

Campbell: Sure you tomorrow.

Cam went into his room and saw Het Huis Anubis on his laptop. He was at the when Jeroen and Mara kiss. Mara told him they couldn't be together.

Campbell: Dejavu.

Cam lays on his bed.

Campbell: I guess we were never meant to be.

* * *

Maya waited outside of the apartment building waiting for Jake. A few minutes later Jake show up. Maya got in.

Jake: So who were you with.

Maya: A friend nothing more.

Jake: Okay.

Maya was quiet in the ride home. Maya was finally home. Jake and Maya got off the car and went to the house. Katie greet Jake with a kiss then they started making out.

Maya: GROSS! GET A ROOM!

Lindsay: Please could you stop doing that I don't want Ethan to see you two making out. Maya are you okay you seen a little happy but angry all in the same time.

Maya: Im find.

Maya went to her home in the corner of her eye she saw Jake kissing Katie's neck. Katie was laughing. She lays on the floor of her room.

Maya: I guess we were never meant to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Katie: Maya! Wake up! Or you're going going to be late!

Maya woke up in the floor. Maya thought she must have falling asleep on the floor when she was think about the kiss. It was her last day of morning detention. She put on her a black skirt that is up to her fingertips and gary ruffles tank top and a black jacket because Ashley told her they have to dress formal but not too formal for the field trip.

* * *

Michael: WAKE UP LOSER! OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE.

Campbell woke up with the same clothes as yesterday. He must have falling while thinking about the kiss. Cam got dress like he usually does when it game day and went to school. Him and Maya arrived at the same time. They both mop the floors. This time they finish half an hour early. Maya went to the band room and practice the piano. She played River Flows in You. Cam walk in and listen until she finished.

Campbell: I didn't know you play piano.

Maya: I also play guitar and bass. I been taking lesson ever since I could talk.

Campbell sat in empty seat next to Maya.

Campbell: So how do you play?

Maya teach him some notes.

Maya: Since you know some of the notes let play the first song I ever play in the piano.

Campbell: What is it?

Maya: Twinkle twinkle little star. I play the first 3 notes and you play the next 3 notes and so on and on.

Maya and Cam started playing Twinkle Twinkle little star. They finish the song and stare at each other.

Cam: I want to tell you something. It about our friendship.

Maya: Well what about?

Campbell: Well um.

Then Ashley came in.

Ashley: Hey guys do you have your project ready.

Maya: Sure. It right here.

She hand her the project.

Ashley: I guess you two are going to the field trip after all. The bus will leave in ten minutes.

Ashley leaves.

Maya: Cam what did you wanted to tell me?

Campbell: Nothing much . It isn't very important.

Maya: Okay. Let go get ready and to go on the bus

Maya and Campbell leave the band room and get on the bus.

Ashley: I see we all are sitting next to our partner. So we are going to a museum today. Then we are going to eat at The Palace it a new restaurant and it kind of fancy.

Ashley took her seat. Maya and Cam got their ipods. Maya looks over Cam's shoulder. He was listening to Elvis.

Maya: You finally took interest in oldies music.

Cam: Yeah I did.

Maya: I heard about the museum. I'm kind of excited. I heard this museum has an indoor ride that feels like you're in a real rocket ship.

Campbell: Yeah. I heard that too.

A few hours later they were at the museum.

Ashley: Get a map and talk to your partner on what you want to see. We will meet here in a few hours.

Maya: So do you want to do?

Cam: I heard there a 10 minute movie here that is 3.D.

Maya: Sure lets go and see it.

They saw the short film.

Maya: What did you thought of the short film.

Campbell: It was good.

Maya: So what do you want to do now?

Campbell: You pick it only fair.

Maya: I don't know what I want to do.

Campbell: Lets just walk around and see what we encounter.

Maya and Cam walk around the museum and check out gift shops and stuff. Maya kept taking pictures. They went on the indoor ride.

Maya: Oh. It time to go to the bus.

Maya and Cam went to the bus.

Campbell: Did you like the museum?

Maya: Yeah it was fun. The rocket ship was awesome.

Campbell: I know right.

A few hours later they were at the Palace.

Ashley: Find a table and take a seat a waiter will be with you in a sec.

Cam and Maya found a table and took their seat. Ashley walk up to them.

Ashley: Lucky for you two they have a small vegetarian menu. I think that why Simpson paired you two up.

Ashley seat by her partner Max and with Brittany who was sitting next to her partner Tiffany.

Maya: It hard to believe you're a vegetarian!

Campbell: Is it because I'm a jock.

Maya: I don't know what Tori told me about how you guys bullied Tristan. You didn't sound the sensitive type.

Campbell: I'm sorry what I did to Tristan. I just need to prove myself to the team but I did't jump on him like the others.

Maya: I know. What make you wanna be vegetarian?

Campbell: About a 2 year ago my uncle Joe took Justin and I hunting because he though we will like it . I thought it was awful what Justin and him did. What about you?

Maya: It was about a 2 year ago too. I just started Jr High didn't have many close friends. So that meant I had nothing to do in a friday night. So I saw a meat documentary. I thought it was sick. That when I became a vegetarian I drove my dad crazy when we went out for restaurant. He thought it was just a faze but it wasn't.

Campbell: I use to drive my crazy dad. Especially since when we own a Italian restaurant. My parents decide to add a vegetarian menu since when they figure out it wasn't a faze.

Then a waiter came up to them to take their order.

Waiter: Hello my I take your order?

Campbell: Yes. I will have a California Grilled Veggie sandwich and 7up.

Maya stared at her menu not knowing what to order.

Campbell: Have you tasted the sandwich that I order?

Maya: No.

Campbell: Order it. It really good. When my grandma found out I was a vegetarian. Whenever we came to visit her she sometimes made us this. It really good trust me it so good my brother Justin like it and he loves meat. Come on order it. If you don't like I will do anything you want.

Maya: Fine. I will take the same.

Waiter: Okay then your meal will be right up.

Few minutes later the waiter came with their order. Maya stare at her sandwich then at Cam.

Cam: What? Aren't we friends don't you trust me.

Maya took a bite and smile.

Maya: This is really good.

Cam smile and Maya smile back. They finish their meal. About a half in hour later. Ashley called everybody to the bus. As they got on everybody looked tired and sleepy.

Maya: So tell me about your family back home.

Campbell: Well you already know I have a 2 sisters and oldest is name Jordan. She already married and has a daughter name Naomi. I call her Noa because it her favorite character in Het Huis Anubis and it sorta of similar to her name too. She is the same age as Ethan.

Maya: So she 4. **(N/A: I decide to change Ethan age instead of being two he now four.)**

Campbell: Yeah. My little sister is name Elizabeth but I called Eliza. She is 13. She has cancer. My parents sometimes take her to that miles away from her hospital. She had cancer ever since she was 12 a month before her 13 birthday, when we found out. She stayed in the hospital for months. Doctor says she can't travel that much because of the germs that are in the airport and because we don't know when she going to need to see a doctor. Her hair is started to grow back.

Maya: I'm so sorry.

Campbell: That alright. My older brother name is Justin. He 17. He loves to humiliate me. He came with me for my Ice Hound tryout. There was one spot left. The judges were the coach, Luke, and Dallas. It was the first time I ment Dallas and Luke. It was my turn to tryout I put on my ice skate. While I was trying out. I wasn't paying attention to what was he doing. He put tampons and pads in my hockey bag. He also left my hockey bag open. So when I pick it up tampons and pads will fall everywhere. When tryout was over. Coach told us to hit the showers. I got my bag Dallas, Luke and all the other guys that tried out were right behind me. Then they started laughing. I turn around Dallas had a tampon in his hand and told " Rookie I think you drop something," look down and saw tampons and pads on the floor and some were coming out of my bag. Then I saw Justin dying of laughter. Till this day whenever the new month starts the hockey team tell me if I got my monthly friend yet.

Maya burst out of laughter. Cam look at her.

Maya: I'm sorry it just too funny.

Cam: Do you think it will be funny if it happen to you.

Maya: Do you forgot that I have a older sister too. She loves embarrassing me too. On time I was 11. It was the day of my older sister Lindsay baby shower. My brother in law was on his way to drop her off at our house. I was upstairs getting dress. I was in my underwear and bra then Katie came in she got me mad. So mad I ran after her. She ran downstairs I was right behind her. Then she burst out of laughter. I saw my brother in law walk out of the house as fast as he can. Then I notice I was still in underwear and bra. Then the doorbell rang I ran upstairs to my room. I couldn't open the door to my room because Katie lock it. Then I got a text from her if I want the key to my room. I have to go downstair and get it. I went downstair and everybody who my mom invited to the baby shower was there. They all stare at me and laugh. My neighbors, my aunts, and my cousins were all there. My sister gave me the key to my room and I never came down to the baby shower and my brother in law his name is Chris doesn't look at me the same again.

Cam started laughing.

Maya: That okay laugh. It embarrassing. So what your brother in law name.

Cam: His name is Ben. He a okay guy. We don't have much in common or anything.

Maya and Cam eyes felt heavy. They were the only ones who weren't asleep in the bus. Like about 5 minute Maya and Cam were both asleep. Maya woke up on Cam's shoulder and her hand was on on his. She slowly pull away trying not to wake him because he was sleeping on her head and didn't want to make thing more awkward between them. Cam woke up.

Campbell: Hey we're here.

They saw Marisol hanging poster for the Masquerade Dance.

Maya: Are you going to the dance?

Campbell: Nope. School dances aren't really my thing and I don't have a date.

Maya: Yeah. I see what you mean. Tori invited me to go with her and Zig about a week ago but I don't want to be the third wheel. Since Tristen is going with someone but he won't say who. I decide to rent a movie and order a pizza.

Campbell: You don't have a date? I see a lot of freshman and sophomore checking you and Tori out.

Maya: There checking Tori out not me. What about you girls are all over you. You can get a date with just a snap of your fingers.

Campbell: I want a girl who different. Someone who can show me different interest from mines. Yet we have a few thing in common. Someone who unique and talented.

Maya: I saw you talking to Sophia the other day. Do you like her?

Campbell: She pretty but I always been into blondes. Ever since Carrie Underwood was in American Idol. I like blondes ever since. So are you into Blondes, redheads, or brunettes?

Maya: Like I'ma tell you if I'm into blondes, redheads, or brunettes.

Campbell: I told you that I'm into blondes why don't you tell me.

Bus Driver: Time to leave the bus.

Everybody started to leave Maya and Cam were the last to leave. They were in front of the school doors. Somebody tap in Maya shoulder. It was Jacob.

Jacob: Could I talk to you a sec?

Maya: Sure.

Maya and Jacob walk to a bench. They started talking. Cam just stared at them and walk until he hit the door. Tori, Zig, and Ari saw him and laugh. Tori and Zig went outside holding hands. Ari walk with Cam.

Ari: A lot of girls hit on you but I didn't know that door hit on you too.

* * *

Jacob: I just wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you a chick.

Maya: That alright. You don't want to go on the blind date did you?

Jacob looks at her.

Maya: That okay I don't want to go either.

Jacob: Yeah I'm not a be fan of blind date. Want some hot cheetos.

Maya: Sure. Why are you here?

Jacob: It a long story.

Tori: Zig why did you brought me here?! I'm still mad at you!

Zig: Tor, I'm sorry. I love you and I want to make it up to you.

Maya: (Whispers to Jacob) He got you to help you with his problems with Tori. Did he?

Jacob nodded.

Maya: (Whispers) Yeah I been there.

Jacob got his skateboard and so did Zig.

Zig: I call this move the Tori.

Zig and Jacob started skateboard and did cool moves. Tori smiles.

Tori: You name a skateboard move after me.

Zig: I did because I love you.

Tori: I love you too.

Tori and Zig started kissing.

Jacob: Could you to stop making out before throw hot cheetos chunks all over you two.

Tori: Sorry.

Tori grab Maya arms and walk to the stairs.

Tori: Do you like him?

Maya: Jacob seem nice and all but I don't know if like him.

Tori: Don't worry you two are going to know each other very well tonight after your first double date with me and Zig. If you don't want to go to the hockey game because what happen with Cam. All four of us could do something else. Zig and Jacob will understand.

Maya: Don't worry I'm over it. My cello is fixed. I can't wait to see the hockey game.

Tori gives Maya a weird look.

Tori: Are you sure?

Maya: Yeah I'm sure.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the last class of the day. She had French class. Maya wasn't really paying attention to what Ms. Wade was saying she was too busy writing a song for Whisperhug. Next thing Maya knew Ms. Wade called her name.

Maya: Yeah.

Some kids in her class started laughing.

Ms. Wade: Weren't you paying attention. I'm pairing everybody up with a partner to study for the french class in Monday. Like I was saying Maya you will be partners with Campbell.

Tori: I feel so sorry for you.

Maya just nodded and walk up to Cam.

Ms Wade: Maya and Campbell I want to have at least one class that I don't hear arguing/flirting from you ?

Everybody in their class started laughing. Maya and Campbell felt their check turn red of embarrassment. Maya and Cam started study for french. Tori just stared at them.

Tristan: Tori we have to study. I don't want to fail this semester.

Tori: Sorry it just it too quiet.

Tristan: What do you mean?

Tori: Have you notice that Cam and Maya are studying?

Tristan: Yeah because Ms. Wade told them too. She also told us to study too.

Tori: Yeah I know that it just that they spend the entire day together in a field trip. I just though they will be in each throat more than they usually are.

Tristan: They're probably just tired to argue.

Tori gave Tristan a confused look.

Tristan: You're in only child you don't understand. Owen and I argue all the time. Sometimes when he tired from hockey practice and I'm tired from rehearser we actually get along.

Tori: So you think it just that.

Tristan: By Monday they will be at each throat before school even starts.

The bell rings. Maya went to band practice.

Maya: Did you guys learn the melody of the song?

Mo: Yes. Do you finish writing the song?

Maya: Yes.

Maya hand the lyrics to Zig.

Maya: Here learn the lyrics.

Zig: The song is kinda off long don't you think.

Maya: If I could write this song less than an hour you can learn the song. I wrote as a trio.

Adam: We are all sorry for making you write a song.

Imogen: Ooo a love song. Maya who the lucky guy?

Maya: Nobody because I'm not in love.

Imogen: Yeah right!

Maya: Let play.

Everybody started to play everything sounded great but Zig couldn't get the lyrics right.

Mo: Stop! This isn't working! The melody sounds great but Zig can't learn the song.

Zig: I'm sorry.

Adam: It isn't your fault.

Maya: Nor guys told me that I have to write a song less than a week for Foxys.

Mo: I got a plan. Zig would it be okay if you sing back up with Imogen and Maya could be the lead singer.

Maya: WHAT!

Mo: I'm sorry but you know the song more than any of us.

Maya: I wrote the song more of a trio between Zig, Imogen, and I.

Mo: You can do most of the singing then.

Maya: Okay we have no time to argue Foxy is tomorrow.

* * *

Maya was in her room getting ready for Hockey game not knowing what to wear. Then somebody knock her door.

Maya: Come in.

It was Tori and Tristan.

Maya: Don't you have a game?

Tori: Remember freshmen and sophomores don't cheer at hockey games because they're not enough room for every cheerleader to cheer because of the ice rink . For once I actually agree with Marisol. I don't want to waste my time cheering for those losers.

Tristan: Watch it my brother is in the ice hounds.

Tori: I'm sorry I forgot. Maya are you ready to go.

Maya: I don't know what to wear.

Tori: Just wear jeans and a shirt. You, Jacob, Zig,and I are going to the mall. Tristan are you sure you don't want to come?

Tristan: And be the 5 wheel. I don't think so. You two have fun I want all the details tomorrow when we were at Foxys. Maya I love what you done with your hair.

Maya: Thank you. I did my hair like Aria from Pretty Little Liars.

Tori: Maya are you wearing make up?

Maya: No.

Tristan: Yes you are!

Tori: You never wear make up. Only when you want to try out for that indie band. Is this for a guy?!

Maya started blushing.

Tristan: It is!

Katie came in.

Katie: Zig and Jacob are waiting outside.

Maya: Tell them I will be there a minute. I have to get dress.

Tori: Tristan leave this is girl business.

Tori pick out an outfit for Maya. They went to the hockey game.

* * *

The hockey team was in the locker room. Dallas came in with a present.

Luke: Who your new punk bunny?

Dallas: That present isn't for me. It for Cam.

Luke: Cam who your punk bunny?

Cam open his present. It was a snow globe of Las Vegas. There was a note from Maya.

Cam,

I'm sorry for blaming for breaking my cello.

Maya.

Dallas: Who is it?

Campbell: Just a friends.

* * *

Tori: Look there some seats. Tristan are you sure you don't want to go to the game with us?

Tristan: Nope Eli want me to rehearse a song of couple of times just by myself for Romeo and Jules. I will catch up with you in a bit. Bye.

They Hockey team walk pass Jacob, Maya, Tori, and Zig. Cam saw Maya and gave her a shy smile. Maya gave him a shy smile back. The game started.

Jacob: I'm starving. Does anybody want something.

Tori elbows Maya.

Maya: Yeah I do.

Zig: I do too.

Tori elbows Zig.

Zig: Nevermind.

Becky and Adam came and took 2 empty seat behind Maya. Tori got a text from Eli.

Tori: Great Tristan told Eli that I watching the hockey game. Now he want me to rehearse. While Tristan is taking 5. Zig do you want to help me rehearse.

Zig: Sure.

Jacob: I have to go to the bathroom. I will walk with you guys.

Then Maya, Becky, and Adam were alone.

Maya saw Cam and smile. Cam smile back.

Becky:Adam told me about you and Cam are a item.

Maya: No we're not! HE LYING!

Becky: If he lying why are you smiling at him just now.

Maya: We're friends secret friends because my friends and his hockey team will never approve of our friendship.

Adam: Let me tell you something. You already know that Becky and Eli hate each other and they still do. Eli is okay with me dating Becky. He okay with it because we're friends. At first he wasn't to fond at the idea but he got over it. Real friend don't care who you date.

Maya: But me and Cam aren't dating. I don't even like him in that way.

Adam: Just remember what I said. Okay Maya.

* * *

Cam was sitting in the benches.

Dallas: You're up in 5 minutes. Okay rookie.

Luke(Angrily): Mess up I will make your life a living hell!

Owen: What he said!

Everybody in the hockey nodded in agreement. They glared at him angrily which make Cam more nervous. He started to panic and ran out of the rink.

Dallas: Hey Rookie you're on less than 3 minutes.

Maya ran right after him.

Maya: Hey. Are you okay?

Campbell: Yeah I'm fine.

Maya: You look pale. Cam calm down. You will do great. There a lot of people counting on you. They would be even more upset if you don't show up.

Campbell: (Panic tone) You don't think I don't know that.

Maya: Remember what I thought you to stay calm you will do great.

Cam: Thanks Maya not just for the prep talk but for the snowglobe too.

Maya smiles at him. Cam calms down and they both went to the game. Maya took her seat. Tori, Zig and, Jacob were already there.

Tori: Hey where were you?

Maya: Bathroom.

Tori: Really? I went to the bathroom just now and you weren't there?

Maya: I was in the bathrooms right by my locker.

Jacob: I didn't know what you want. So I got you a corn dog. I hope that okay?

Maya: I'm a vegetarian.

Jacob: I'm so sorry I forgot.

Zig: But I'm not.

Jacob: Here you go.

Becky leans in to Maya.

Becky: (Whispers) I heard a certain hockey player is a vegetarian.

Maya:(Whispers back) Stup up!

Maya like the game but in half time when her and Jacob got bored with each other conversation. Even when they were talking about music. Maya cheered throughout the whole game. The game was over.

Tori: Lets go to the mall.

Maya nodded then her phone vibrated. It was Cam.

**Cam: Hey M, Wanna hang out.**

**Maya: I thought you hang out**

**with your team after the game.**

**Cam: Yea but you help me alot.**

**It will just be me and you. Just as friends.**

**Do you wanna go?**

**Maya: Yeah:)**

**Cam: Cool. Meet me behind the school:)**

Maya turns off her phone.

Maya: I just got a text from Lindsay telling that I need to go to the home right after the game.

Tori: Sure. I guess it would just be me, Zig and, Jacob.

Jacob: Just promise me you two wouldn't make out. I don't want to lose my corndog.

Tori: I'm sorry. I just can't stay away from Zig.

Tori and Zig kiss. Jacob make a throw up sound.

Maya: Me and you both.

Jacob: I don't think I want to go to the mall anymore.

Zig: Sorry bro. We won't kiss in front of you.

Maya: Well bye.

Maya leaves.

Tori: Maya birthday party tomorrow. Since she not going to the mall. It gives us a perfect time to buy her a gift.

* * *

Maya walk behind the school. Cam was already there.

Maya: So what are we going to do.

Campbell: I'm going to teach you how play hockey.

Maya: No.

Campbell: You taught me a little bit of piano. It only fair if I teach you how to play hockey.

Maya Fine lets go to my house and get my skates.

They went to Maya's. Maya got her skates and went to the pond.

Maya: (Giggling) This is stupid. I don't the first thing about hockey.

Campbell: Maya if could learn how to play the cello, piano, guitar, and bass. You could definitely learn how to play hockey. Just keep your head up, stick on the ice and you will do great. Come on you just have to go past those cones and hit the puck in the net. You already know how to ice skate. Just do the same but this time you hockey stick and a puck.

Maya pass the cones and hit the puck into the net and fall. Cam skates to her and helps her up.

Campbell: See that wasn't so bad.

Maya: You're just saying that because you're the one who didn't fall.

Campbell: Yeah.

Maya and Campbell laugh. They continued skating for ten minutes. Then Maya was about to fall and grab Cam's hand.

Maya: I'm so sorry.

Campbell: That okay.

Maya and Cam kept skating for 5 minutes. Then Maya notices that she is still holding his hand. She lets goes.

Maya: It already 9. I should go home.

Cam: I will walk you home.

Maya: No that alright. Hey I know this late notice but tomorrow is my Birthday. I'm having a party. It right after Foxy. You can come if you want and you don't have to bring a gift.

Campbell: I sure I will be there. Right after hockey practice.

Maya: Bye then.

* * *

Cam went to the mall and tried to find a gift for Maya. He went to five stores. He went to the last store before he leaves. He saw a charm bracelet. He brought it then he bumps into Jacob and fall to the ground.

Jacob: Dude I'm so sorry.

Tori: Don't be sorry he totally deserves it.

Cam: (Roll his eyes) That okay. It my fault I wasn't looking.

Tori: Whatevs. Oo there a sell at Forever 21. I would be right back.

Tori and Zig leave. Jacob knee down and got the charm bracelet.

Jacob: Dude I think you drop this. That a great bracelet for a present for a girl. I better catch up with them. Bye.

* * *

Saturday morning at Foxy. Maya was on back stage with the rest of the band.

Mo: Everybody all set.

Imogen: We are all ready.

Mo: Good. We're on right now.

As they walk to their instrument. Maya sees Cam and smiles at him. The band started playing. Throughout the song Maya stared and smile at Cam. Cam stared and smile back. Tristan and Tori though she was smiling at Jacob.

Tristen: I guess the hockey game went well for Maya and Jacob. Tell me every detail what happen.

Tori: Well in the game they didn't talk to each other. Maya seem more into the game then Jacob. Maya didn't go to the mall because of Lindsay.

Tristan: Well it doesn't matter now Maya is in love. Aren't they cute.

Jacob: Who cute?

Tori: I thought you were over there?

Jacob: No I'm right here.

Tori: ( Whispers to herself) Maybe it wasn't the game Maya was into maybe it was a guy.

Then she remember french class.

Tristan: Tor, are you okay?

Tori: Yeah. I will be right back.

Tori walk the distance where Maya stared and smile. She kept bumping into people. Then she bump into Damon and her sister Sammi.

Sammi: Look who here Gossip Girl without her gang.

Sammi saw Maya smiling at someone.

Sammi: I didn't the gossip gang were looking for new members. I wonder who the guy.

The song end. People started to leave.

Sammi: I guess we will never know.

Tori: Shut up Sammi! Damon how do you feel about Eminem?

Damon: He is the best rapper ever. Why?

Tori: How would you feel if I gave you free tickets front row . You just have to spy on someone.

Damon: Front row! I just have to spy on someone.

Tori: Yeah just spy. That all.

Damon: I'm in.

Tori: Good.

* * *

Foxy ended two hours ago. So Maya's Birthday party started. Everybody of her band was there with their date. All her freshman friends. Also Tristan friends from Drama Club.

Tristan: Happy Birthday Maya. You have to open my present first.

Maya open the present. It was rocker boots with a matching leather jacket.

Maya: Thanks Tris. I love it.

Tristan: It no problem. It for when you go to tour with One Direction.

Maya giggled

Tori: Okay now my turn.

Tori gave her present. Maya open it. It was a Chanel handbag.

Tori: They just came out. Got one too just a different design .

Maya: Thanks Tor.

Tori: Anything for my bestie.

Adam: Tori you makes us feel cheap.

Maya: Don't worry Adam I love your gift.

Adam: Thank Maya. Happy Birthday.

Maya: Where your date? She here just a second ago.

Fiona: Becky is with Eli at the balcony outside arguing again.

Adam: Becky. I will be right back.

Claire: Me too.

Maya kept looking at the clock then at the door.

Marisol: Waiting for someone.

Maya: No.

Marisol: Looks like you are.

Imogen: I just got a text from my cousin that their a fight . Right behind the Dot .

Maya felt her phone vibrate. It was Cam.

**Cam: Hey M, r u**

**sure u want me to come?**

**We r secret friends.**

**Maya: Don't worry I got**

**a plan.**

Maya: Hey lets go to check it out.

Tori: Sounds like fun lets go. Then come back and play truth or dare Pretty Little Liars style.

Everybody started to leave.

Maya: I will catch up with you guys in a bit.

Maya texted Campbell back.

**Maya: You got 10 min.**

About 3 minutes later Cam showed up.

Maya: Hi glad you can make it.

Cam: Um hey I brought you a gift.

Maya: You didn't have to bring me anything.

Campbell: I know but I want too.

Maya open her gift. It was a charmed bracelet. It had a cello, piano, guitar bass, trumpet, a few music note, and a M.

Maya:All the instrument that I play. Is the M for music.

Campbell: Or for Maya.

Maya: Thank you. My friends are seeing a fight behind the dot do you want to go.

Campbell: No. You better go before they started wondering where you are.

Maya: Yeah you're right. Do you want some cake to take home with you?

Cam: Yeah. Thank you.

Maya gave him a piece of cake. It was snowing. Cam walk home and Maya walk to the Dot. Then Cam phone vibrated. It was Justin.

Campbell: Hello?

Justin: Hi so did you hook up with that girl?

Campbell: No we're just friends nothing more.

Justin: Did you atleast kiss her?

Cam stayed silent.

Justin: You did didn't you.

Campbell: Yeah I did but if we got together it wouldn't work out. Her friends and my team will never approve.

Justin: So what. That what a secret relationship for. If you like her you better go for it or someone else will go for it.

Cam: I'm going to call you back. Bye.

* * *

Maya took the park as a shortcut to the Dot. Then somebody called her name Maya turn around it was Cam.

Maya: Hi.

Campbell: Hi. Maya I just here to tell you something. How do I started? Okay Maya I like you alot. I like you ever since I bump into you in the hallway. You even said you like me. If you're worried about your friends finding out. Then we can have a secret relationship but if you like Jacob now I understand.

Maya: Cam I like you too. I like you ever since I found out you weren't a jerk. I don't like Jacob. I get bored when we just have a conversation.

Maya and Campbell both smile at each other and kiss. Then Maya heard a noise of a camera.

Maya: Did you hear something?

Campbell: No. It snowing really bad here take my scarf.

Maya took the scarf and they both walk away.

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Maya was in the car with Marisol and Katie texting Campbell. Ever since the kiss they have been texting one another like crazy. Maya walks to her locker and not seeing where she goes. She bumps into Jacob.

Maya: I am so sorry.

Jacob: That okay. So there still ten minutes before the warn bell. I think we need to talk and walk around the school for a little bit.

Maya: Sure.

As they walk through the halls of Degrassi.

Maya: So what did you want to talk about?

Jacob: Nothing much. Just this.

He showed her a picture from his phone. Maya saw the picture. She turns as pale as a ghost. It was a picture of Cam and her kissing at the park.

Maya: (Nervous tone) Where did you get that?

Jacob: I decide to go a few places before I went to the Dot. So I took the shortcut. I saw two love birds too.

Maya: Did you told Zig.

Jacob: No. Even if he my best friend. I know he going to tell Tori. Tori hates the hockey team. If she finds out about you falling for hockey player. She is going to drop you of her Gossip Girl gang and make your life a living hell.

Maya: Why do people calls us the gossip girl gang?

Jacob: It all started in Jr High before Damon, Zig, and I before we met you. Tristan and Tori were always the rich kids. We used to called them Mercer twins because of the Lying Games. Then you showed up. We found your rich. So Damon and I called you guys the gossip girl gang. So I'm guess that Cam will not be joining your gang. Even if he is rich.

Maya: So what do you want?

Jacob: I do not want money or anything like that. I just want you to be my fake girlfriend.

Maya: Why?

Jacob: I am the same situation like you are in. I like this girl name Sophia. I went out her for four months in Jr High. We had fun but are family are against with our relationship. We do not go on dates anymore. Our parents took away our phones. We have no classes together and I miss her. If my parents think you are my girlfriend they will so approve. Plus you need someone to pretend to be your fake boyfriend because I could sense you're in love. If I could sense I pretty sure your BFF could sense it.

Maya: Anything else?

Jacob: Yeah. Could you persuade your future NFL player boyfriend to be Sophia's fake boyfriend.

Maya: I will talk to him. Is it okay to ask you how do you two kept your relationship a secret.

Jacob: Since nobody use myspace. We chatted on myspace. We also IM. We create fake created twitter accounts. So are you my new fake girlfriend?

Maya: Jacob, I think this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Jacob gave her a weird look.

Maya: It a quote from Casablanca. Cam and I saw it yesterday at his house.

Maya told Campbell to be Sophia fake boyfriend. He agreed.

* * *

After school, Zig, Jacob, Maya, and Tori were at the mall on double date.

Tori: Ooo their dresses on sale. Come on.

Maya, Jacob, and Zig follow her. Tori saw a blue dress with a matching blue mask.

Tori: I have to try this on.

Tori went to the dressing room. Then Sophia came in with her best friend Amanda. Maya was checking out some vintage dress. While Jacob was trying to help Zig find a suit that is cheap and that matches Tori's dress. Sophia walk up to Maya.

Sophia: Hey how is your date with you "boyfriend"?

Maya: It a little boring.

Sophia: Hey I see you like that black dress. Look there a matching mask. Are you going as a black swan to the dance with your real bf.

Maya: We are not going since almost everybody is going to the dance. Cam and I decide to go out to the movies.

Sophia: It a masquerade dance nobody will recognize you unless they already seen your costume. Oh and another think my family wants to met Cam. So could you tell me a little something about Cam so my parents could think this is not in act.

Maya: Tori is here.

Amanda: Do not worry just tell you're going to Hot Topic. That where we are going.

Maya: Okay. Zig could you tell Tori that I will be in Hot Topic.

Zig: Sure.

Maya, Amanda, and Sophia left. They went to Hot Topic.

Sophia: I know that Cam plays hockey. Is there other sports he into.

Maya: He plays basketball.

Sophia: My dad and brothers love basketball.

Amanda: What about movies, t.v show, and music.

Maya: He loves black and white t.v shows and movies. He loves rock and indie music.

Sophia: My mom will love him. Is there something else I need to know.

Maya: He from Nevada. His parent owns in Italian resturant. He a vegetarian.

Amanda: You're family will love him expect the fact he doesn't eat meat but other than that it all good.

Maya: So when is he going to meet your family.

Sophia: Today.

Amanda: I heard hockey team are really good kisser. Is Cam a good kisser?

Maya started blushing.

Amanda: He is. Did you two make out yet

Maya: No. He always pull away when we kiss more than three seconds.

Sophia handed her a flier.

Maya: What is this.

Sophia: It a flier about this place where they show movies outdoor Jacob and I are going since are parent will be out of town. There showing the Outsiders. I think Cam and you should go. If you want your first make out session you should definitely go because nobody watches the movie where we go. It tomorrow.

Maya: I will keep that in mind.

Amanda: Sophia we better go or your parents will get suspicious.

Sophia and Amanda left. Maya went to the cash register.

Guy: So Jacob is just a fake boyfriend?

Maya turn around hoping it was not one of Tori's friends. It was Eli.

Maya: Eli you scared me. So how much did you hear?

Eli: Hmm the part that Cam is your real boyfriend. Do not worry just because Tori and Tristan are in the drama club and they are my friends doesn't mean I will blurt out you little love story with superstar boyfriend. I was just thinking maybe are next play will be about Degrassi about two people in love. That are star crossed lovers.

Maya: Shut up.

Maya's phone vibrated it was Tori. Saying she Jacob and Zig that their waiting for at the food court.

Maya: I have to go the gang is waiting at in the food court.

Eli: I will be your escort.

Maya: Thank you.

Eli and Maya walk to the food court.

Eli: Maya, who else knows about your secret relationship.

Maya: Just you, Sophia, Amanda, and Jacob. I am started to think Adam know hes been giving me weird looks in band practice.

Eli: I think you should go to the dance. If you want my help just called. Plus if it means getting Luke and Dallas angry. I am so in.

Maya: I will have that in mind. Bye.

Maya catch up with Tori and the gang. They got lunch and a table. Zig and Tori acted all lovey dove. Jacob gave them a disgusted look. Maya tried to find internet access on her phone to IM with Cam.

Jacob: Eww. Do you, guys have be all like that when I am eating.

Maya final got internet

Maya: (Shouted) YES!

Zig, Tori, and Jacob started to gave her weird look.

Maya: My fries aren't grease this time. Could somebody pass me the ketchup.

Zig hands her the ketchup. Tori notices Maya's bracelet.

Tori: Maya I love your bracelet where did you get it.

Maya: Nowhere. I just found it.

Hockeystar211 is online a.k.a Cam.

Hockeystar211: Hey Maya.

Maya username was musiclover.

Musiclover: Hey. U know the dance coming. Since it a masquerade dance I think we should go.

Hockeystar211: Sure.

Musiclover: Do you love the movie the outsiders.

Hockeystar211: Yeah. It one of my favorites.

Musiclover: It you are lucky day because Sophia invited us to see it in outdoor movie theater.

Hockeystar211: Outdoor?

Musiclover: Is that a problem?

Hockeystar211: No. We should go.

Musiclover: Okay. Bye then.

Maya turn off her phone.

Tori: Who were you talking to?

Maya: Nobody just a friend. I have to go Katie told me to come home before 6.

Maya left and went to buy that black vintage dress and mask at the store and went home.

* * *

Thursday a hour and half before the movie the outsiders starts. Maya does not know what to wear. Maya calls Amanda.

Maya: Hey.

Amanda: Hi.

Maya: I need your help to pick an outfit.

Amanda: I will be right there.

A few minutes later Amanda showed up and look thru Maya's closet. Amanda saw a black and blue dress.

Amanda: What about this?

Maya: That ugly thing my grandma got me it for christmas. I will never get my make out session with that thing.

Amanda: Yeah it ugly now but what if I do a little Amanda magic on they dress and that dress will be the hottest thing in your closet. Do you have some scissors.

Maya: Yeah there right here.

Maya hand her the scissors. Amanda started cutting her dress.

Amanda: Do you love it?

Maya: It really pretty. I love it!

Amanda: I knew you will. I have go and bye.

Amanda left. Maya put on her dress took off her glasses and put her contract. She also put on her sister Chanel No. 9 perfume. She made her hair wavy and put on makeup. Later somebody knock her door.

Maya: Who is it?

Katie: It me can I come in?

Maya: Yeah just a minute.

Maya got her blanket and wrap herself with it.

Maya: Could you could come in now.

Katie open her door and gave Maya a weird look.

Maya: So what do you want?

Katie: I just want to see if you need my help. Maya are you wearing my perfume?

Maya: No.

Katie took Maya blanket.

Katie: I thought you were going to see the Outsiders.

Maya: I am.

Katie: Then how come you dress like a that.

Maya: I want him to notice me. We have not make out yet.

Katie: Take off that dress right now!

Maya: No! You can't make me!

Katie: Maybe I can't but Lindsay will and knowing her she going to tell mom and dad.

Maya: Okay I will take if off.

Katie look through her closet.

Katie: Here wear this dark blue top with these black skinny jean. Where the jacket and boots the Tristan gave you.

Maya got dress off. Katie remove all her makeup. Maya took of her contacts and put on her glasses.

Maya: Katie. Umm how do you make out?

Katie: It comes naturally. You will know what to do.

* * *

Campbell: Should I wear this the black shirt or the blue?

Justin: I can't see. Move the ipad to the right.

Campbell: Let me transfer this to my laptop.

Campbell transfer the video chat to his laptop.

Justin: Well the black shirt those dress pants makes it seems you're going to a funeral. The blue shirt is way too under the sea. By the way what up with the dress pants.

Campbell: It just that everytime after a game Maya comes to my house and watch a movie. Since it game day I have to dress fancy.

Justin: Well takes does off you look likes you could be a modern version of a socs. You're watch the outsiders so dress like in between a greaser and socs. To show her you not in neither side. That what will make you different and sometimes girls like that. What you told me about Maya she is one those girls.

Campbell: How do I dress in among a greaser and a socs.

Justin: Wear those black fade jeans and that white T-Shirt and were that hockey jacket and don't grease hair.

Campbell: Thanks.

Justin: So have you two made it to first base yet.

Campbell: No we Haven't.

Justin: Why not.

Campbell: Don't laugh but she is my first girlfriend and don't know what to do.

Justin: As long if she doesn't make the first move sand you don't reject her that good.

Cam look at the ground.

Justin: Haha. Wait she does. She is so the alpha in your relationship.

Campbell: What do i do if she makes a move.

Justin: First don't reject her. Girls hate that or you're going to lose her. Also bring a tick tack. When you make out don't open your mouth wide. You don't want to eat her face. First base comes natural.

Campbell: Thanks for the advice bye.

Justin: Oh and I almost forgot you know that next week you have a game .

Campbell: Yeah.

Justin: Well Elizabeth is getting better well enough to travel. Grandma got lucky in bingo won a couple extra hundred bucks. Mom got Ben to look out the restaurant. So That means since your game is in Thursday we're coming in Monday to stay the whole week and weekend. Naomi, Elizabeth, Jordan, grandma, mom, dad, and I are going to Canada.

Campbell: You better not be joking! That the best news I heard all week.

Justin: Oh and mom wanted me to tell. That Naomi heard about Maya and told mom and dad about your little friend and they want to you invited her for dinner.

Campbell: Sure. I will ask her. It times for me to go. Bye.

Justin: Bye.

* * *

Sophia and Jacob pick their spot at the outdoor movie and started making out. Cam and Maya sat in front of them.

Campbell: Do you think they will have trouble seeing the movie because we're sitting in front of them?

Maya sees them making out

Maya: I don't think they were even planning on watching the movie. So who your favorite character in the movie?

Campbell: Dally. I like how he protects Johnny like a brother.

Maya: Mines as to be Johnny. He so sweet.

Maya started get cold. Cam notice her.

Campbell: You look cold take . Here take my jacket.

Maya puts it on.

Campbell: I got good news my family is coming next week to see me play. They want to meet you.

Maya: I will love meet them.

Campbell: Cool.

Maya move closer to Cam. He started nervous.

Campbell: I going to get some popcorn. Do you want anything?

Maya: No.

Campbell: Okay I will be back.

* * *

Campbell: One medium size popcorn.

Cashier: Sure be right back.

Cashier hand him his order. Cam started put butter on his popcorn.

Jacob: If you put more butter. The hockey team are going to have to roll you down the ice rink.

Campbell: Um. What are you doing here?

Jacob: Sophia thought Maya needed some girl talk. So she told me to go talk to you. I think she wants us to be friends. I'm not good at giving advice but I'm going to tell you one thing. You're going to make out someday. Just talk to her.

* * *

Maya: I didn't know guys could be so complicated.

Sophia: Yeah I know complicated. I remember that Jacob was in your shoes. This is what he did to get me make out. He tried talking to me about anything and want to talk about. Then well I don't have to explain the rest to you.

Maya: Thanks.

Sophia: Their coming.

Jacob: Hey Sophia did you miss.

Sophia: No. Not really just about the opposite.

Jacob smile at Sophia and she smiled back.

Jacob: Well I guess I have to give the twizzlers to someone else. Maybe some who misses me.

Sophia: Maybe I might have miss you but you have to feed me a few twizzlers.

Jacob: Sure I will do that.

Jacob feed the twizzler to Sophia it was so close to my mouth. Jacob pulls the candy alway.

Sophia: Hey!

Jacob: You also how to admit how a great boyfriend I am. How awesome I am and how a great kisser I am.

Sophia: Okay I will.

Jacob was about to feed her but her. He pull his hand away. Sophia grab his hand and at the ate candy and kiss him. It turned into a make out sessions.

Maya: So tell me a little bit about your family.

Campbell: I'm really close with them all of them. I'm glad they're coming. I've been homesick like crazy.

Maya: I'm happy for you. I've seen how the hockey team treat you. Like how they dump all their stuff on you. You deveres so much better than that.

Campbell: Yeah thanks.

Maya: Hey you're the star player in the hockey team. You don't have to worried about being second best.

Campbell: No. Why do you feel like that. It hard to believe since you played more instruments than all the kids from our school. You can sing. Compose and write your own songs. You play soccer.

Maya: Hey do you sister that is a soccer queen. Who is popular, pretty, and smart. Who also a senior going to college. I was more of a loner in Jr High. Nobody didn't understand my passion for music. I had no time to send with friends because my goal was to go to a performing arts school. instead of Degrassi. So I could find people just like me.

Campbell: Sounds like me in Jr High. I had no friends because of practice. My hockey team in Jr High were mostly like the Ice hounds. I'm going to tell you something don't take this the wrong way but I'm really glad your parents decide to make you go to Degrassi. I feel you understand me more than my own team.

Maya: I feel you understand me about my music career than my own band.

They both stared at each other for all long time. Then they kiss. Their kiss later turn into a makeout session. Than Cam lean forward and the popcorn slipped over Maya shirt popcorn and butter was all over her. Two couples stop making out and laughed.

Campbell: I'm so sorry. I will get some paper towels.

Maya just looks at him and kiss. Then they started to make out again.

Than Maya put her hand around his neck and they continued to make out.

After the movie they went to Starbucks. They all order muffins and Salted Caramel Mocha. Sophia and Jacob both got milk mustaches and laugh at each. Sophia burp in his high five her for that.

Maya: You actually find that turn on?

Jacob: Well yeah I like her don't I.

Maya: Do you two fart in front of each?

Sophia: Yup we burp, and fart in front of each. If I want to take a shit. I will tell him I want to take a shit. We're in love and a fart or a burp can't stop that. Not even our own parents.

Jacob smiles at her and hold her hand.

Jaco: Too bad our parents can't see that.

Maya phone started vibrating. It was Tori.

Maya: It Tori again. She want Jacob and I to change our mind and go to the party and the dance.

Jacob: Just said we decide to go on a date by ourself.

Maya was about to text her back then she saw the time. It was 9:30 p.m. She was supposed be home 10 minutes ago.

Maya: OMG! My sister is going to kill me! I'm past curfew. I better go.

Maya kiss Cam goodbye and race home. When she arrived Marisol was home.

Maya: Marisol? What are you doing here?

Marisol: Well Lindsay called because obstetrician doctor. So Katie and I left early to babysit Ethan. Katie could you come here for a minute!

Katie goes to the Kitchen and gave Maya a weird look.

Katie: So Maya did you change your mind going to the dance?

Maya: No.

Marisol: Why you could always go with Jacob or you can go with the guy who gave you THAT!

Marisol pointed to her neck. Maya ran to the closest mirror. She saw a hickey on her neck and she notice she was still wearing Cam's jacket.

Katie: I didn't knew Jacob played hockey for the Ice hounds. I thought he was a skateboarder and musician.

Maya: Oh crap.

Ethan goes to the kitchen to see what was going on. He sees Maya's hickey.

Ethan: Woa! Did somebody punch you!

Marisol burst out of laughter.

* * *

Next morning school was half of the day because student council need to set up for the dance

Michael: Somebody had a fun night.

Campbell: What?

Michael: Your neck?

Campbell ran to the bathroom.

Campbell: Oh crap.

Michael: Well I have to pick up Mara and go to work. Good lucky covering up that hickey because because momma is going to visit you momma's boy.

**Please review. I'm in a hurry today so I hope you like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Maya look at her hickey at the bathroom mirror. Hoping her parents or Lindsay will not sees it.

Marisol: Are you coming or are you walking to school!?

Maya: I will be right there!

Maya grabs her book bag and gets in the car. Marisol saw her hickey again.

Marisol: You and Cam had a fun night.

Maya: Why do you think it was Cam?

Katie: I don't know women intuition or, the fact that when you got home you were wearing in Ice hounds jacket. Oh and since Cam was the only one who was the only of the hockey team who wasn't at the party yesterday.

Marisol pulls over.

Maya: Aren't we going to be late for school?

Katie: Did you forget you are talking to the student body president of the school. Simpson will go easy on us.

Marisol: The first thing I want to know when did the whole love story happen.

Maya: The day of my birthday party. I invited Cam. When everybody went out to see the fight. Cam arrived. He gave me a bracelet. Then a few minutes later we got together.

Katie: You do know if mom and dad see that hickey their going to kill you.

Maya: Yeah I know.

* * *

Cam was at the weigh room with hockey team. Dallas and Luke notices his hickey. Luke slaps him with a towel.

Dallas: How far you and Sophia went last night?

Cam: Far?

Luke: Yeah like did you two went pass first base or not?

Owen: I doubt.

Campbell: Well? Umm?

Dallas: Come on rookie proves us wrong. Just answer the question.

Coach walk in.

Coach: Ladies if you want to gossip you can make an appointment at the spa. The one behind the school. When we have break time you can call them and then you can gossip all you want.

Hockey team: Sorry Coach.

Coach: That alright! I want you, guys in tip top shape for next week because it parents night next week. DO YOU WANT YOUR PARENTS TO THINK THEY WASTED YOU TIME SPENDING YOU HERE!

Hockey Team: NO SIR!

Coach: OKAY! Then throughout weight trainer and hockey practice I do not want to hear who going out with who, or how far did you went. I want to get through a day without hearing the word puck bunny. DO I MAKE MYSELF?!

Dallas: I think I speak for all of us when we say yes sir. Coach you do not have to worry about us I will make sure these losers look like pros before our parents come to see us.

Coach: This is what I want to hear. This is why he is captain. You, guys could learn a lot from him. NOW GET TO WORK LADIES THIS ISN'T THE SPA!

* * *

Maya was in the bathroom trying to cover her hickey with makeup. Then somebody came in. It was Tori and Tristan.

Tori: I cannot believe you did not told me about this. This is huge.

Maya: Huge? What huge?

Tristan: Do not act dumb we know your secret. We heard Marisol and Katie talk about it.

Tori: I though we don't keep secret but this is just. I cannot explain it.

Maya started to get nervous and started to think they know her and Cam.

Maya: I am so sorry but I really like him alot. I didn't told you because know how you feel about him.

Tori: That not the point. Jacob gave you your first hickey and you did not even think about telling your best friends.

Maya started to relax.

Tristan: Congrats Maya.

Maya: Thanks.

Tori: Hey I just notice something I walk with Zig, and Jacob to school today. I don't remember seeing Jacob with a hickey?

Maya: It because I did not gave him one.

Tori: Well next time you two better have matching hickeys. Okay?

Maya: Okay.

Tori: Let's head off to french class.

Maya: Um I have to go some place? Be right back?

Tristan: Is it just me or has Maya been acting strange lately?

* * *

Campbell was on his way to french class. Then somebody pull him into the boiler room.

Campbell: Maya? Are we are going to take Marisol advice?

Maya: Well no. I was just wondering did anybody notice the your hickey? Well if I gave you one?

Campbell: Yes and yes. The hockey team and my cousin noticed it. The hockey team find it funny that Sophia doesn't have a hickey and I do.

Maya: Oh my gosh this is bad.

Campbell: How is it bad? The hockey team thinks I am dating Sophia and your friends think you are dating Jacob.

Maya: It bad because Tori and Tristan already saw my hickey. They know that Jacob doesn't have a hickey. Just try to keep your distance from them in French because if Tori sees your hickey she might get suspicious.

Campbell: Oh great and same goes for you and the hockey team. Now lets go before we get detention again and not go to the dance because of it.

Maya: Oh and about your jacket I promise I will give it back.

Campbell: Do not worry about it looks great on you. You can borrow it for a little while longer.

Maya: Thanks.

Maya and Cam went to french class.

: Maya and Campbell for once you are not late for class. One second before the bell you two must be so proud.

Everybody started laughing. Maya and Cam took their seats.

Tori: Where were you?

Maya: I went to talk to Jacob.

Tori: What did you guys talk about?

Ms. Wade: Maya and Tori do you, two want to talk about your relationship because we will be happy to listen.

Tori and Maya: Sorry Ms. Wade.

* * *

After class Maya went to her locker and get her stuff to go home. Then she dump into Dallas.

Maya: Sorry.

Maya walks away from him. Dallas notices her hickey.

Dallas: Who knew pancake had some game.

Maya roll her eyes.

* * *

Maya was in her room getting ready for the dance. Then somebody knock and her door.

Maya: Who is it?

Tori: It me and Tristan. Can we come in?

Maya: Sure. Just wait a minute.

Maya put on her bathrobe.

Maya: Come in.

Tori and Tristan came in. They were all dress up for the dance.

Maya: Hi why are you, guys here?

Tristan: We are here to change your mind about the dance.

Maya: No thanks I have plans with Jacob. Dances aren't really our thing?

Tori: That silly. You, guys will a great time.

Maya: No thank you. You, guys go have fun.

Tori: If you insist but if you change your mind called my driver and he will give you and Jacob a ride. Come on Tris, Gloria is waiting for us for our hair appointment.

Tristan: Bye Maya.

Hour later. Jacob came to pick her up and met up with Sophia and Cam at Starbucks.

Sophia: Let's go I wanna dance.

Campbell: Maya you look nice.

Maya: Thanks. You do too.

They arrived at the school. Sophia and Jacob started dancing. Maya and Cam sat on the bleachers.

Campbell: Do you want to dance?

Maya: Sure.

Maya and Cam dance. When they every a slow dance played they dance closer and closer. Maya look over her shoulder. She did not recognize anybody at the dance. Then Maya and Cam bump into Dallas.

Campbell: Sorry.

Dallas: That okay.

Dallas stared at Cam and Maya's hickeys. Then walks up to Luke.

Dallas: Hey were your date?

Luke: Around here, somewhere.

Dallas: Hey by any chance do you remember which side on rookie got his hickey?

Luke: Yup. On his right. Why?

Dallas: You see that guy in the black suite with the black mask.

Luke: Yeah.

Dallas: I am started to think it Cam.

Luke: If that Cam then that girl should be Sophia.

Dallas: I don't think that Sophia. Last time I check she was a brunette and that blonde hair looks really real to me.

Luke: Look she even has a hickey.

Dallas: I think I know who it is. You know that the people who are crown masquerade queen and king are the first ones to take off their mask.

Luke: Yeah.

Dallas: Find Ari and tell him to find out what do does two want to be called when there crown masquerade queen and king.

Luke: What if they don't win?

Dallas: That why you are going to change people vote and you are going to help him by making people change their minds.

* * *

Maya and Cam were still dancing. Then Dreaming of You by Selena started playing.

Maya: I love this song.

Campbell: Me too.

They started dancing closer and closer. Then Ari came.

Ari: Hey guys. I really like your costumes. I want to vote for you guy. What do you want me to put when I write down your name on the vote.

Maya: Maybell.

Ari: Thanks. I would not be surprised if you win.

Ari left. Cam just stare at him.

Maya: Cam are you okay?

Campbell: Yeah is just something about that guy seems so familiar.

Maya: Do you think we should go?

Campbell: After this song is over.

Maya smiles at him.

Maya: I guess this is our song.

Campbell: (Smiles at her) Yeah I guess it is.

The song was over and Marisol was on stage.

Marisol: Is everybody having a good time!

Everybody: YEAH!

Maya: Come on lets go I doubt we won king and queen.

Campbell: You are right.

Marisol: The king and queen of the masquerade dance is maybell.

Campbell: (Whispers to Maya) We should we go up?

Ari push them to stage.

Marisol: There you two are?

Tristan took a picture of them for the yearbook.

Maya and Campbell put on their crowns.

Marisol: Before the king and queen have their royal dance. They have to take off the MASK!

Everybody: TAKE THEM OFF! TAKE THEM OFF!

Campbell: What do we do?

Maya: Run!

Maya and Cam run toward the door. Dallas and Luke follow them.

Campbell turn around.

Campbell: Their following us?

Maya: Who?

Dallas: Come back here rookies?

Campbell: I know that voice anywhere. It Dallas and I guess the other must be Luke? We have to split

Maya: Yeah you go left and I will go right.

Luke follow Maya to the props room. Dallas follow Cam.

Luke: I do not know who you are but you better show yourself.

Luke look around the prop room. He could not find Maya and left. Then Maya left. Luke ran after her. She was so close to the door she look to her left, and Cam was running to. They left the school holding hands and turn around. Dallas and Luke weren't following them.

Luke: Should we follow them?

Dallas: No. We do not if that rookie or not. We need more proof to use against them. The more we know the better.

* * *

Maya and Cam stop walking when they arrived at the dot.

Cam: Two hot chocolates. Please?

Spinner: Be right back. I thought Degrassi had a school dance. today I thought this will be a ghost town until the dance was over.

Peter: Secret relationship?

Maya: Yeah? How do you know?

Peter: I went to that school and two out four relationship was a secret.

Spinner: Here your hot chocolate. That will $5.49.

Cam pays him.

Peter:(To Cam) So who are you hiding your relationship from girlfriend's friends or your friends.

Maya and Cam: Both.

Spinner: That sucks. Peter tell the other workers that you are in charge untill I get back.

Peter: Pregnant wife?

Spinner: No Jay and Manny got back from their honeymoon they need me to pick them up at the airport. Manny what to see what how Emma doing.

Peter: Sure why not.

Spinner left. While Maya and Campbell finish their drinks.

Peter: I would start leaving if I were you guys. The dance is almost over this place is going to pack.

Maya: We are about to leave.

Maya and Cam were about to leave.

Peter: Before you go I want to know your names.

Maya: I'm Maya Matlin.

Peter: The 3rd Matlin sister. I know both of your sisters.

Campbell: I'm Campbell Saunders.

Peter: Well Maya and Cam what I learn about a secret relationship. Even if your friends hate one another. If they really are your friends they will see pass this.

Maya: Thanks.

Cam: Yeah.

Peter: No problem niners.

Campbell: I am a sophomore.

Peter: Close enough.

* * *

Campbell walk Maya home.

Maya: I had a fun night.

Campbell: Me too.

They share a kiss.

Campbell: I cannot believe we won king and queen.

Maya: Neither can I. I thought for sure it was going to be a junior or a senior.

Campbell: So that was a close one. Right?

Maya: Yeah I thought the hockey team will find out about us for sure.

Campbell: Well even if they did found out it would not change anything about us.

Maya: Same here because I love you.

Cam looks at Maya all nervous.

Campbell (nervous tone) I love (pause a moment) cake.

**I got Cam last quote from That 70 show. By the way I ship both spemma and semma.**


	12. Chapter 12

Justin: Let me get this straight you said you love CAKE?!

Campbell: Yeah.

Justin: What did she say after you said it?

Campbell: Nothing. She just said bye and kiss me on the cheek. Then she left.

Elizabeth came in.

Elizabeth: Hey Cam, what going on?

Justin: Maya told him, she love him and he said he love cake.

Elizabeth looks at Justin then look at Cam from Justin's computer screen. She burst out of laughter.

Campbell: Eliza, leave now!

Elizabeth: Haha. Is Maya a blonde?

Justin: The! We all know our little Cammy as a soft spot for blondes but never has the guts to talk to them.

Cam face start turning red.

Campbell: That not true.

Elizabeth: Some lying to yourself. Even Naomi knows the only reason you see the Twilight Saga because of Dakota Fanning. Well I am going to leave you, guys to have your boy talk.

Campbell: Bye, Eliza.

Campbell: Justin, What do I do? She told me that she loved me.

Justin: Well, do you love her?

Campbell: Yeah, it just the words cannot come out of my mouth.

Justin: Well she already said it didn't she?

Campbell nodded.

Justin: I doubt you want to lose her. So just next time say I love you first and you will know she will say it back. Then you have will have a huge weight lift of your back.

Campbell: What if I say it and doesn't say it back?

Justin: You do not have to worry about that unless if you do not give her time to respond. Well it getting really late. Goodnight masquerade king.

Campbell: Goodnight.

* * *

Maya was in her room reading Seventeen Magazine. Then somebody knock on her door.

Maya: Just a minute.

Maya tried to find her bathrobe. Katie came in.

Katie: Don't worry I'm not Tori. I'm just here congratulate you on winning queen.

Maya: What are you talking about? I didn't went to the dance.

Katie: Stop lying.

Katie starts looking around Maya's room.

Maya: What are you looking for?

Katie: Since you and Cam left one hour early and nobody home right now, I expect him to be here.

Maya: You are wasting he walk me home and did not take a step in the house.

Katie: You seem a little upset? Do you want to talk?

Maya: I told Cam I love him and I think it was a big mistake.

Katie: DID HE TRIED TO SLEEP WITH YOU! IF HE DID I WILL KICK HIS ASS TO THE MOON!

Maya: No nothing likes that, I told him I loved him and he responds back that he loved cake.

Katie burst out of laugher.

Maya: Katie! I am serious what do I do?

Katie: Okay, about a month ago I did an interview on the Ice Hound and what I notice was that Cam was the shyest guy on the team. So he probably does love you but doesn't know how to say it. Just him some time and he will come around.

* * *

Maya was at Cam's house it was Saturday afternoon. They were about to see season one of Lost.

Maya: So where is Michael? I never met him before.

Campbell sat on couch next to Maya with a bucket of popcorn and two coca cola.

Campbell: He very busy with work and his girlfriend but look in the brightside at least we are alone.

Maya leans in and kiss him and Cam kiss her back.

Maya: So is the show Lost any good?

Campbell: Yeah, it is you're going to really like it. Next time we are going to watch Vampire Diaries because that your favorite t.v show.

Campbell and Maya were watching T.V. Then Campbell pause the episode they we watching. He looks at Maya and grabs her hand.

Campbell: Maya before we start the episode I just want to say I love you.

Maya look at him, and he look at her all nervous because she has not said it back. Campbell gives her a playful punches she on the shoulder and calls her dude. Maya left early because Cam had hockey practice. After hockey practice Cam did not call her back and did not answer her calls He did not even IM like they always do at six o'clock.

Sunday night it was Cam was video chatting with Justin.

Justin: You better make this chat quick because I'm in line to get on the plane. So what happen?

Campbell: I told Maya, I love her.

Justin: See that wasn't so hard.

Campbell: I'm not finished yet then I gave her a playful punch and called her dude.

Justin: Did you gave her time to reponds

Campbell: Yeah I did.

Justin: Lair, okay that doesn't matter what happen after that?

Campbell: I told her that it almost hockey practice and you should go.

Justin: Have you already talk to her yet?

Cam shook his head no.

Justin: You better talk to her as soon as you can or you are going to loose her. I gotta go, bye see you in a few hours.

* * *

Maya was in her room doing her homework. Then she got a text from Cam. She ignores it. Then she got another text from an ignore it again. Cam kept texting her but she kept ignore his texts. Then she finally got tired of hearing her phone vibrate. She saw the text Cam sent her. It said to meet the park. Maya goes to the park and sees Cam there.

Maya: I cannot stay long , what do you want.

Campbell: I wanted to say I am sorry for not calling you like I promise.

Maya just stared at him.

Campbell: Tori is Zig's babe. Your not my babe because you are my M and I love you

Maya: (Smile) I am your M!? You are my superstar and I love you too.

Campbell: So do you still want to meet my family?

Maya: I would not miss it for the world.

Cam put his hands on her waist and Maya put her hands around his neck. They kiss and their kiss turn into a makeout session.

* * *

Tori was watching T.V. Then Tristan came in.

Tristan: Tor, you have to see the pictures from the dance.

Tori: Sure I love scrapbooking.

As Tori look at the pictures. Then she saw in one of the picture of the masquerade queen and king. Then she saw the charm bracelet and hickey. She knew it was Maya and saw the guy next to him. She knew it was not Jacob because he was about Maya height. Tori look at Tristan.

Tori: Tristan, I just remember I have cheerleading practice tomorrow very early.

Tristan: I understand. You do not want to be in that mascot again.

Tristan leaves then Tori calls Damon.

Damon: Hello?

Tori: Damon, this is Tori. I just want to know how many pictures do you have of Maya and the boy.

Damon: A Lot. Do you want to see them?

Tori: Yeah.

Damon came over and showed her the pictures. She saw the picture of Cam and Maya kissing on the day of Maya birthday. She also pictures of Maya and Cam at the movies. Tori stop looking at the pictures and look at Damon.

Damon: Well, where are the tickets?

Tori: I always keep my promises.

She hands him the Eminem tickets.

Tori: Enjoy the concert. You derves those tickets.

Tori was not lying when she had cheerleading practice early as she walk to the gym she saw Dallas, Luke, and Ari. She stops to talk to them

Dallas: Which one of do you want?

Tori: Neither, I have rockstar boyfriend.

Tori hands him the picture of Maya and Cam.

Tori: I just want to show you that your rookie is not a rookie no more.

Dallas, Luke, and Ari look at the pictures.

Tori: As much as I hate you, guys We all can agrees on that we do not want Maya and Cam together.

Luke: So what are you going to do?

Tori: I do not but I will have a plan by next Monday trust me.

* * *

Maya and Cam were on the phone.

Maya: Hey, Cam I was just thinking my parents are coming home late this Friday. Since Katie is sleeping over at Marisol and Lindsay is going to spend the night with the in laws. Maybe you can come over and have a sleepover?

Campbell: A sleepover?

Maya: Yeah if you want to?

Campbell: Sure, it just that my family was going take us out to dinner to get to know better but maybe after dinner I can come over. Justin could cover for me.

Maya: Okay then Friday night bye.

Campbell: Bye.

**So what did you guys think? Do you want Maya and Cam have a sleepover when I say sleepover I mean just a sleepover nothing more.**


	13. Chapter 13

At the lunchroom. Maya right next to Jacob with Zig and Tori. Jacob feed Maya french fries. It was all part of their act as couple. Tori just stared at Maya. Maya looks at Tori.

Maya: What no I'm the best match maker ever or you two are the next brangelina?

Tori: I guess not . I am running out of thing to call you two. Oh well.

Tori kept staring at Maya. Then Dallas, Ari, Luke, and Campbell walk passed their table. Then Dallas stop.

Dallas: Mini Katie I see you are wearing a scarf again. So I guess you and skater boy had a fun time lasts night.

Tori looked at Dallas and whisper to him what was he doing. Dallas whisper back to trust him.

Dallas: So if you, guys love one another so much why do you kiss right now?

Jacob: Right now?

Luke: Sure why not it doesn't even have to be a make out just second that it.

Maya stares at Cam who is right behind Ari.

Maya: I do not like to show public affection.

Ari: Don't be so modest you got a hickey.

Jacob and Maya look at eachother. Not knowing what to do. Then Campbell looks at Zig. Then whispers to something to Ari's ear. Ari started laughing. Cam texted to Maya to trust him and don't get mad what he might do. It was all part of his plan. Zig notice that the Ice Hounds were laughing at him.

Zig: What!?

Campbell: Nothing.

Zig: Than why are you laughing and staring at me.

The Ice Hounds started laughing again. Tori pushes Cam and bumps into Ari.

Tori: First you, guys bully my best friend. Now my boyfriend. You better tell me what the hell is so damn funny?!

Maya: Tori they are not worth it.

Tori: Why are you defending him?

Everybody started staring at her.

Maya: You did not let me finish. They're not worth it because the just jealous because he knows Zig and Tristan are going to be famous and he knows the closest thing he will get to the NHL is working at the snack bar.

Everybody at the table started laughing even the Ice Hounds except for Cam he just gasp at stared at Maya shocked what she said to him. Maya stared at him and smile and wink. Cam smile back.

Campbell: I heard you are the songwriter of your band. Well I heard your band and I doubt you will become the new Taylor Swift. So I really hope you have a plan B maybe if you are lucky you can be her maid.

The hockey team high five Cam and left.

Tori: Are you just going to let him say that to you?

Maya: At Least we are even.

* * *

Maya knock at the door waiting for Cam to answer the door. She was wearing his Ice Hound jacket. Campbell open the door.

Campbell: Hi, you still want to study for the french text with a future NHL reject.

Maya: I am sorry about that I think our friends are starting catch on to us. Hey you called me Taylor Swift reject now we are even.

Campbell: Come inside.

Maya went inside and went to his room to study. A hour Later.

Maya: It about time for me to go. It will suck if our parents won't lets us see each other.

Campbell: Sure I will walk you down the stairs.

Cam walks Maya down the stairs.

Maya: I will call you. Bye

Campbell: Bye.

They gave each other a little kiss goodbye on the lips.

Naomi: Ooo kissing.

Maya and Cam turn around and saw Cam's parent, niece, sisters, and his brother.

Ms. Saunders: Hello Cam.

Campbell: Hi mom, this is Maya.

Justin: Yeah we kind of figure.

Jordan: JUSTIN! Hi, I'm Jordan.

Elizabeth: Hi Maya, I'm Elizabeth but people called me Eliza.

Elizabeth hugs Maya.

Maya: Nice to meet you.

Justin: I'm Justin, I heard so much about you. Is that Cam's jacket?

Mr. Saunders: Hi I'm Cam's dad.

Ms. Saunders hugs Maya.

Ms. Saunder: I always wanted to met you. Friday night we're going to Pini's restaurant and cam's grandma got us tickets to see Angel the play. It was Cam's grandma idea she comes tomorrow. We will love it if you join us.

Maya: Thanks and I will love to join you. Well I better go.

Naomi: Hi I'm Naomi, I'm Cam's niece. Is Cam dating you because your a blonde or you look like Dakota Fanning mixed with Amanda Seyfried.

Jordan: NAOMI!

Naomi: What! Mom, we are all probably thinking that.

Maya: Nice to meet I have a nephew about your age. Well bye.

Maya leaves. Cam's parents look at him.

Mr. Saunders: I know you do not live with us but before you went to Canada will told you the same rules count here than it did there. One rule was no girls up in your room whiles no adult in the house.

Campbell: No it wasn't anything like we were just studying.

Justin: So you had a study date?

Campbell: Yep for french.

Justin: Alright Cam! Is that why she was wearing your jacket.

Campbell: No we were really studying.

: Good this better be the last time I see her in your room okays and same goes for you when you're in her house.

Campbell: Sure I promise.

Wednesday right after school. Cam and Jacob were at the Walgreens.

Jacob: Thanks for coming with me. I'm just here to get medicine for my sisters but no they also want me to buy makeup, tampons, and other beauty products. It would be awkward if Zig was here with me just because he doesn't know what isn't it like to have a sister.

Campbell: Anytime I have two sisters. Did I mention one of them are pregnant on my last week in Nevada she called me in the mid of the night to go to the store to get her Gatorade. Hot cheetos, and fry chicken. Since my brother-in-law was in business trip and Justin and Elizabeth was sick. I had to go to the store on my bike. Don't get me started when Eliza, I am like the servant when she gets the flu.

Jacob: Atleast you have the brother. Oh Maya told me your family invited her to hang out with them on a Friday. You, guys are going to a fancy restaurant and went to see the play Angel.

Campbell: Don't remind I hate theatre. So does Maya, I'm surprised she wants to go she hates theatre just as much. We both though Romeo and Jules auditions were lame.

Jacob: Are you nervous about Maya meeting your family like if they like her or not?

Campbell: My family will likes her because I love her.

Jacob: You love her?

Campbell: Yeah, she makes me feel different in a good way.

* * *

Sophia, Amanda, and Maya were at the mall. Looking for dresses at Forever 21 for Friday night.

Maya: Thanks for coming with me. I usually shop with Tori and Tristan but you know.

Sophia: If anybody will understands your secret relationship is I plus why would I give up the day shopping.

Amanda: Look this outfit is so Maya. You gotta try this on.

Maya looks at the outfit.

Maya: It so cute but it more like something I will wear for rock concert.

Amanda: That why is so you.

Maya: Yeah but Cam's family is taking me to see a play called Angel and a fancy restaurant.

Sophia: Angel! I've been dying to see that but I thought you hated theatre.

Maya: I do but I want to make a good impression.

Amanda saw a champagne color dress.

Amanda: This dress says girly but yet classy.

Maya: This is the dress I'm talking about.

Maya tired the dress on and showed it to Amanda and Sophia.

Sophia: It looks great but it so not-

Maya: Not what?

Amanda: You but you look very pretty.

Maya: Thank you I want this day to be perfect he makes me feel different in a good way.

Amanda: Good buy that dress and then to Aerie and get you some pajamas for the sleepover.

Maya, Amanda, and Sophia went to the store and got pajamas. Then Maya got a text from Katie to go to the drugstore to buy condoms for her.

Maya: Could we go the drugstore?

Sophia: Yeah why?

Maya: Katie wants me to buy condoms since our parents are coming home late and Lindsay will be staying with the in Laws. Jake's parents are going to be out of town and Clare is staying at Eli's. Katie thinks it the perfect time so they could you know.

Amanda: Sure their one across from the mall.

They all went to the drugstore. Maya got some condoms. While Sophia and Amanda were waiting in the car. As Maya walk to the cashiers she bumps into an old lady and drops all the condoms Maya had on the floor.

Maya: I'm so sorry.

Old Lady: That okay.

The old lady helps her pick up her stuff. Then she notice Maya had condoms.

Old lady: You are really fast girl for your age.

The old lady leaves and Maya went to tell Sophia and Amanda that somebody called her a slut.

* * *

Thursday Night. There was a hockey game Maya did not went because since it was family week for the Ice Hounds and Justin and Elizabeth are the only ones who know about the secret relationship. Cam and Maya both agreed that they couldn't take their chance if someone from his family burst out Maya was his girlfriend especially if their friends were there. Maya was in her room. Thinking on what to say to Cam's family. Then Katie came in.

Katie: Do you have the condoms?

Maya: Yea but first you have to pay me back.

Katie gave Maya the money and she gave her the condoms.

Katie: Why aren't you at the game?

Maya: Why aren't you?

Katie: And support the team who destroy the garden no thanks.

Maya: I cannot take my chances for my friends. What if his family said something about me being his girlfriend. Besides it gives me time on what to say to his family.

Katie: I heard they are going to see a play Angel?

Maya: Yeah his grandma, and great aunt is theatre geeks. Cam said they will would be asking me questions about the play or any play for that matter. That why I'm researching.

Katie: You're going to be all night too bad you don't have a theatre geek friends like I do.

Maya then remember what Eli said to her.

Maya: I will be right back.

* * *

Eli was in the Drama room reread the play of Romeo and Jules. Then Maya came in the room and shouted his name.

Eli: Where the fire.

Maya: I need your help you have to tell me everything about theatre.

Eli: Why?

Maya: Tomorrow I'm going to get know Cam's family a little bit.

Eli: I understand.

Becky: So do I.

Eli and Maya turn around and right behind them was Adam and Becky.

Maya: Adam, hi um how much did you hear?

Adam: All I need to hear.

Eli: When are you meeting them?

Maya: Tomorrow.

Adam: I got a plan. With the new voice app. I could use the baby monitor that Eli will use. So you will know what to say and with the app Eli can hear your conversation.

Becky: I will help.

Eli: I could this on my own thank you very much.

Becky: You don't know anything about musical. What if Cam's grandma asks her questions about that?

Eli: Find but just because I know how is it like try to impress the family of the persm.

* * *

Friday night. Maya finally finished getting ready. She wasn't wearing her glasses instead her wear contact. Then the door knock.

Katie: I will get it.

It was Cam.

Katie: Maya! Cam is here.

Maya leaves her room and see Cam.

Campbell: You look pretty.

Maya: Thanks, you look nice yourself.

Cam walks her to the car.

* * *

As they arrived to the theatre.

Justin: Where grandma?

Ms. Saunders: She had a meeting so she couldn't make it.

Justin: So I came here for no reason. I'm going to wait in the car.

Mr. Saunders: Justin come back here.

Maria: She not going but I am.

Campbell: Maya this is my great aunt Maria a.k.a Michael's grandma. Aunt Maria this is Maya my girlfriend.

Maya: It very nice to meet you.

Maria: You too. Are you excited as I am to see Angel.

Maya smile and nodded.

As they went inside to see the play and got seats. Half a hour later Elizabeth, Jordan, and Naomi falling asleep. Justin as throwing popcorn and candy at people. While Maya and Cam tried to stay awake. The play was over. They all went to Pini's. Maria started asking Maya question about theatre. Eli or Becky told Maya what to say. Maria was impress by Maya and so was Cam's parents. Cam just gave her a weird looks like he was looking at a stranger. Then Maya felt her contact drying up.

Maya: Will you excuse me I have to go to the restroom.

Maria: Sure.

Maya went the bathroom and took off her contacts. As she turn on the sink both off her contact slip out off her hand and couldn't see anything.

Maya: No no no. This can't be good.

Then Maya heard someone said what can't be good.

Elizabeth: It me Eliza.

Maya: I drop my contact now I can't see.

Elizabeth: Do you have your glasses with you?

Maya: Yeah but there in my purse that I left on the table. I can't even see the door.

Elizabeth: Come on I will guide you.

Elizabeth tried to guide Maya but she kept tripping because of her heels so she took them of a few feet away from her chair. Maya finally arrived at her chair and put on her glasses.

Maria: So how do you feel about William Shakespeare?

Becky and Eli started fighting for the baby monitor then they both drop it in the fish tank and had no signal.

Maya: Oh crap.

Sorry I'm late Maya heard somebody said behind her. She turns around and it was the same old lady from the drugstore. The one who called her fast.

Campbell: Grandma, this is Maya.

Cam's grandma looks at Maya and Maya look at her.

grandma: You are the girl from the drugstore.

Maria: She the fast girl you told me about.

Maya felt her heart skipping beats.

Ms. Saunders: Mom! Campbell when were you planning on telling me about this. You know you can always talk to me about this.

Then a waiter trip over her shoes and trip over a lot of people and made a big mess. Cam's grandma and his aunt glared at Maya. The next thing she knew she ran to the exist of the restaurant. Maya heard Cam calling her name but she kept running. As she walk out of the restaurant.

**Hey guys, not my best chapter. **

**So tell me what will you do if you were Maya?**

**I'm been very busy lately.**


	14. Chapter 14

Maya laid on her bed trying not to her cellphone rang.

Maya: Hello?

Eli: Hey this is Eli. I just want to call and said sorry for ruining your night.

Maya: No you didn't ruin it I did.

Eli: What happen? It cannot be that bad when I met Clare's parents.

Maya: Cam's family thinks I'm fast. It a long story.

Eli: Ooo. Maybe it can be worse.

Maya heard somebody knocking on the door.

Maya: Somebody is at the door, bye. Oh and thanks for everything.

Eli: Bye.

Maya look at the peak door. It was Cam. Maya went to the couch and took a seat.

Campbell: Maya, I know you are in there. Please open the door I'm not leaving until you open it.

Maya open the door.

Campbell: You forgot your shoes.

Maya: Thanks just leave it by the door.

Maya took her seat on the sofa and Cam sat right to Maya. Maya looks at him.

Campbell: My mom told me about my grandma saw you were buying condoms at the Drugstore. I just wanted to say I am sorry for my aunt and grandma said to you.

Maya: Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry.

Campbell: For what?

Maya: I don't know for making an ass out of myself at dinner. Oh and for making your family think that we were having sex.

Campbell: So we are not having sex?

Maya: No. Those condoms were for my sister.

Campbell look happy.

Campbell: Good I thought that you were planning that for the sleepover.

Maya: No it was just going to be a sleepover like does sleepover you have with a friend. Do you still want to sleepover?

Campbell: Sure that why I told Justin to cover for me. Is it okay that I change here.

Maya: Sure why not. Just go to the bathroom. I will be in my room come whenever you are ready.

Campbell went to bathroom left the door a little bit open. Maya saw him take off his shirt. Then went to her room and put her PJs and got ready for bed. A few minutes later Cam and Maya laid on her bed looking at eachother.

Maya: I know your grandma and aunt hates me maybe even our mom

Campbell: No they don't. Yeah my mom was upset when she thought we were having sex and we didn't tell her but she understands that were teens. She happy now that she knows were not. My Grandma and Aunt are old school. They had their first kiss at their weddings.

Maya: So they think I'm fast compare to them?

Campbell: Don't take it personal. Once they caught Justin and his girlfriend her name is Dulce making out. They called her fast too. Now they are getting to know they kinda off sorta like her.

Maya: So I don't have to worry.

Campbell: No I already told them right after you left that the condoms weren't yours. Now they are not as mad as they use to. My mom want a fresh start with you.

Maya: Great so do I.

Campbell: Good because I want you to have a fresh start with my family too but this time I want the real Maya to be at dinner with us.

Maya: The real Maya? How is she like?

Campbell: Yeah the real Maya. The real Maya will never wear, that dress that you weared. She doesn't care about pleasing people. She really hates theatre but loves music a lot. She will never study up for theatre either. She will talk about that she in a rock band. She also my M and nothing could change that no matter who comes between us.

Maya smiles at him and looks at his puppy browns eyes. She started getting goosebumps.

Campbell: Are you cold?

Maya: No just tired. I can't believe it that you're here. I mean how Tori and Katie had talk about how the Ice Hounds are jerks. I will never thought one of them will be my first kiss or my first bf.

Campbell: I was your first kiss and boyfriend?

Maya: Yeah.

Campbell: You know what you were mines too. I tried hard not to fall for you but the more I did the more I like you. I think it because was your blonde hair or your blue eyes that I like you ever since I dump into in the hall. Or how you're the only girl I met who isn't afraid to speak your mind and doesn't care or it is.

Maya: Yeah me too. I always told myself everyday I couldn't like you because of what my friends will think but the more I got to know you the more I like you. Your brown eyes made it hard for me. Also if my friends find out. They will disown me if I date a hockey player.

Maya yawn.

Campbell: If they find out will it change anything about us?

Maya did not answer.

Campbell: Maya?

Campbell saw Maya fast asleep. He smiles at her then goes to sleep.

* * *

It was morning Cam had her arm around Maya. Lindsay and Chris were at the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

Lindsay: MAYA BREAKFAST IS READY!

Maya didn't came down.

Lindsay: I will go up and get her.

Chris: Don't I will go to get her. You know what the doctor said he doesn't want you to climb stairs that much.

The door knock.

Lindsay: That has to be Katie and her friends.

Chris went upstairs and open the door and saw Cam sleeping right next to Maya.

Chris: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!

Maya and Cam woke up.

Maya: Chris I could explain.

Then Katie, Marisol, Jake, and Mo came up to see what was going. Then they saw Maya and Cam. Then Ethan came in and saw Maya and Cam.

Ethan: Daddy is Maya pregnant because I heard from Marisol that Bella got pregnant because she stept with Edward. Since Maya is in the same bed as Cam that means they fell asleep together.

Katie: Maya, you better hope your still a virgin.

Ethan: What a virgin?

Chris looks at Cam with angry in his eyes.

Chris: Ethan go to your room.

Ethan: But daddy.

Jake took Ethan took his room.

Chris still looks at Cam with angry.

Chris: YOU'RE DEAD MEAT.

Chris runs towards Cam Jake, Katie, and Maya tries to stop Chris.

Chris: Everybody downstairs now.

Everybody went downstairs.

Lindsay: I told you that I didn't want to see a boy in your room. You gave me no choice but to tell mom and dad.

Maya: Please don't tell mom and dad. If they find then they won't see him. Please don't tell it bad enough that my friends don't approve of him.

Lindsay: I don't care. Our parents and his parents should know what you were up to that night.

Campbell: I know you're right.

Chris: Shut it both of you. We're still telling your parents. There nothing you can say or do to stop us. You, guys are too young. I bet you don't even know condom. You could still enjoy life without doing well you know.

Maya: You think we were- Oh no. We just had a sleepover.

Lindsay: Really just a sleepover? Nothing more?

Campbell: Yes honestly.

Marisol: I will be judge of that.

Marisol look at Cam for a long time then at Maya.

Marisol: They're virgin. They weren't even close to losing their v card.

Jake: How do you know that?

Marisol: If they lost their v card. They will have an awkward but happy look on their face. If almost got it on they will have a guilty look on their face.

Lindsay: Okay I believe you. Just next time tells us if you're going to spend the night on eachother house.

Chris: Let's just keep this among the eight of us. Since you two are still virgins.

* * *

Hour later. Cam went home to make it seem that he as in his house all night. Then he came back but this time with Naomi.

Campbell: Sorry I'm late. I had to wait for Noa to finish her breakfast. She really want to come.

Naomi: Hi Maya.

Then Ethan came and saw Cam.

Ethan: Cam do you wanna play Black Cops with me?

Campbell: Sure I love that game but don't you wanna played with someone your own age. I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Noa she my niece. She the same age as you.

Ethan: Hey I'm Ethan do you wanna play with me.

Naomi: Sure do you still want to play Black Cops. It my favorite videogame I played it all the time at home.

As Cam and Maya were talking. Ethan and Naomi were playing video games.

Ethan: Did Cam told you about him and Maya are going to have a baby?

Naomi: He is? Why do you say that?

Ethan: My aunt Katie has a best friend her name is Marisol . Once I heard her say if you sleep with a guy you will get pregnant. Well this morning my dad caught my sleeping in the same bed.

Naomi: So that means their married because my mom said you can't have kids unless you're married.

Ethan: Maybe they are.

Later Ethan was playing video games with Cam. Maya was teaching Naomi how to play piano.

Maya: You're playing piano very well.

* * *

A hour later Maya's parents came.

Ethan: Grandma! Grandpa!

Mr. Matlin: Hello Ethan.

Mr. Matlin picks up Ethan.

Ethan: Guess what?!

Ms. Matlin: What.

Naomi: Maya is pregnant is that great! Cam spend the night with her.

Ms. and Mr. Matlin: WHAT!

Marisol: I guess we should have talk to Ethan about this.

Maya: Mom and dad , I'm still a virgin and so is Cam. I will explain everything.

Ms. Matlin: I know you will explain everything to the four of us. You and Cam.

Maya: The four of us?!

Mr. Matlin: Yes the four of us. You two wills tell me, your mom ,and Cam's parents. I heard they were in town.

* * *

Cam's whole family came. His parents and grandma were yelling at him. Maya's parents were yelling at her. Katie, and Justin were laughing. While Mo, Jake, Elizabeth, and Marisol were distracting Naomi and Ethan. So they weren't paying attention to what was going on, but it didn't work.

Grandma: Elizabeth could you please take the little ones out of the house.

Elizabeth: But grandma I don't know where to take them.

Marisol: There this Ice Cream shop of few blocks away. We could all take them?

Ms. Matlin: Thank you, Marisol. Katie and Justin do you want to go?

Katie and Justin: No. We're good!

Jake, Mo, Marisol, and Elizabeth took Ethan and Naomi out for ice cream.

Mr. Saunders: I can't believe you spend the whole night without parent supervision.

Ms. Saunders: I'm hunger let talk about their punishment at Olive Garden.

Grandma: Good idea. Let's go right now.

Mr. Matlin: I will drive.

Justin: I love Olive Garden. It my favorite restaurant.

Katie: Me too. Let me go get my jacket.

Mr. Matlin: You two are going to stay here. That the reason we're going out to eat.

Justin: How come Jordan and Lindsay get to go?

Jordan: Because you, guys are not the five months pregnant .

Justin: We should have went out for ice cream.

Justin whispers to Katie.

* * *

As the all went to Olive Garden. Cam was about to take the empty seat next to Maya.

: Cam come sit by me I really missed you.

Maya know what Ms. Saunders meant to say was I don't want you to sit next to Maya.

Grandma: While we are waiting for a waiter to take our order let talk about why we are here. I am already great-grandmother of one of one child. I am going to great-grandma of another in a couple of months. I do not want to be a great-grandmother of 3rd well at least from my grandchildren who aren't married.

Ms. Matlin: I agree. Maya, I told you many times that your not allow boys in your room especially not to spend the whole night.

Maya: Mom, I'm so sorry.

Ms. Matlin: I'm sorry too. Your father and I think you shouldn't see Cam.

Mr. Saunders: Same goes for you, Cam.

Campbell: You can't do that!

Grandma: He can and he will.

Maya: Mom and dad, you can't make me stop seeing them.

Mr. Matlin: Your 14 years old. Just hope you didn't get pregnant or a S.T.I.

Maya: We didn't do that. We just had a sleepover.

Grandma: Oh please and does condoms what were you just hold it for a friend.

Maya: Yes I was. Just please let me see Cam.

Ms. Saunders: Cam, is this true?

Campbell: Yes. Mom I told you everything, you know me. I love Maya but we are both not ready for sex. Just please let me see her. She was the first friend I that I made in Degrassi. Then the more I hung out with her the more I fell for her.

Maya and Campbell look at each other and hug.

Maya: I love you.

Campbell: I love you too.

Grandma: You, guys are way too young to know what love is. Cam, you even let her use your jacket.

Ms. Saunders stares at them.

Ms. Saunders: You two really seem to love each.

Grandma: But Megan.

Ms. Saunders: I know what they did was badly but remember when you banned me from seeing a boy then Jordan happen. Do you want that to happen to Cam at age 15?

Grandma: I guess not. Cam if you want to see her you can.

Maya: Mom, dad could I see Cam please.

Mr. Matlin: I say no it wouldn't make a big difference.

Maya and Campbell smile at each were about to kiss but stop them.

Mr. Saunders: Hey just because we change our minds doesn't mean you can have another sleepover. There will be rules. Here 30 bucks for you, guy to go to the movies. While we talk about the rules of your relationship.

* * *

Maya and Cam were walking to the to the decide to see watch Breaking Dawn. They didn't pay much attention to the movie or anything for that matter. The movie was over.

Maya: So are you Twilight fan because of Dakota Fanning?

Campbell: Where did you get that from?

Maya: From Noa she said you used to hate Twilight until New Moon. When you saw Dakota. She also said I look like Dakota and if that was the reason that you like me. I find it complement that she thinks I look like her.

Campbell: You do look like her but there more why I love you.

Maya: Like what?

Campbell: Well I like girls who aren't afraid to speak there mind. I heard what you said to Owen about the chicken cutlet. That made my day.

Maya: You heard about that. Well I like guys who are sweet. Remember when we went to Pizza Hut.

Campbell: Yeah remember.

Maya: I also remember how you treated Ethan. He adores you. Ethan is my nephew and all but he's annoying and rude sometimes. I seen him to be rude to Tristan, Tori, and Zig but he isn't rude to you. So I knew you weren't as a jerk my friends said you were.

Campbell: So everything workout our parents didn't banned us from seeing each other.

Maya: Yeah it did. Maybe next time it will better.

Campbell: Like what?

Maya: If we can stand up to our parents maybe we can stand up to our friends.

Campbell: Are you sure?

Maya: Yeah maybe not today or tomorrow but when we're ready.

Campbell: You know they will be pissed, right?

Maya: Yeah but somebody once told me if they're really your friends they will understand

Maya and Cam look at each other and started making out. What they didn't know Dallas, Ari, Luke, and Tori were spying on them

Luke: This is worse than I thought.

Ari: He gave her his Ice Hounds jackie. It tradition that when a member from a team have a girlfriend that they have been dating more than a week it about time to give them their Ice Hounds jacket.

Dallas: Santamaria, do you have plan or not.

Tori: Well-.

Luke: You see doesn't have a plan. Never let a freshman do a jock job.

Tori: I do have a plan and for the matter a fact I have two plans.

Ari: Two?

Tori: Yeah two plans. What I've learn from romantic comedy movies you should always have a plan B.

Dallas: You weren't well you know you. We would have been best friends.

Tori: Same goes for you too.

**Hey guys sorry it took me awhile than I usually update but I had finals and I was sick. I hope you like this chapter. I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.**


	15. Chapter 15

Cam and Justin were in his room playing video games.

Campbell: You, guys are leaving tomorrow right?

Justin: Yeah. Why do you ask?

Campbell: Just because you packed so much stuff that you seem were planning on moving here.

Justin: I like to look my best.

Ms. Saunders: Boys, breakfast is ready.

Cam and Justin both went downstairs.

Justin: What's for breakfast? I'm starving.

Mr. Saunders: First we will have to wait for our guests.

Campbell: Guests?

Grandma: Yeah Maya and her family are coming over.

Justin: Really?! When I got caught making out with Dulce in my room. You ,guys grounded me two months. Half month for without seeing her. I know I sneaked her in my room but when Cam had a sleepover with a girl without any parents in the house. They got to go the movies and her family coming over. That so unfair.

Grandma: Punishment are temporary but rules are not, remember that Justin.

The doorbell rang. It was Maya and her family.

Mr. Saunders: Let me started of by saying that the only reason we're all here today is to talk about the new rules about your relationship.

Campbell: Rules?

Ms. Saunders: Yeah rules. That the main reason we sent you to the movies. To decisions the new rules.

Justin: Maybe rules could be worse than a punishment.

Maya: What are the rules.

Grandma: We came up with a few. Complain or break them you guys cannot see each other, got it.

Mr. Saunders: Rule number one you guys, can't go to eachother house anymore with a parent. Rule number two you're not going out past seven.

Campbell: That so unfair.

Grandma: Remember what I said about complaining.

Campbell: Sorry.

Mr. Saunders: Like I was saying. Rule number three you can only go out if an adult drives you wherever you're going. So there is no more taking the bus.

Mr. Matlin: I hope you two enjoy that movie because you, guys will not be going to another movie for a long time. If you're lucky you might have your old rules back in your relationship.

Justin: This is worse than when I couldn't see Dulce for two weeks.

Ms. Matlin: Another thing for a week you can't go out without Katie or Justin.

Ms. Saunders: Okay now lets go eat.

* * *

Tori was at Dallas's house along with Luke and Ari.

Dallas: Are you going to tells us the plan or what?

Tori: If your friend told you to choose between them or your girlfriend. Who would you choose,

Dallas: My friends. Knowing Cam he will know what best for him.

Ari: Wait we just can't come up to them and make them choose.

Luke: Right.

Tori: I know that why we have to caught them in the act.

Dallas: I wasted my whole Saturday following them. I'm not wasting my whole Sunday.

Tori: You wouldn't have to.

Tori texted Maya.

Tori: Hey My, when your next hot date with J.

Maya texted back.

Maya: Today mall.

Tori: What time?

Maya: 5.

Tori: Bye.

Tori turn off her phone.

Tori: Were going to the mall at 5.

* * *

At the mall Katie, Justin, Cam, Maya were walking.

Justin: Since you guys can't go to the movies where are going to?

Campbell: Mini golfing.

Katie: Just keep your hands where people could see them, got it Cam. Well I will see you at seven.

Maya: Where are you going?

Katie: Hot Topic. You think I'm wasting my entire day playing golf.

Justin: Want an escort. We better get to know each other better since we're going to be in laws.

Campbell: Shut up.

Justin and Katie went to Hot Topic. Cam and Maya went mini golfing.

* * *

Tori, Dallas, Ari, and Luke were at the mall.

Luke: Well we're here. So Tori by any chance did you thought the mall was a huge place and Maya and Cam could be anywhere.

Tori: I know that. Never underestimate me. Maya has an iphone and so do I. I could find her with her GPS on her phone and I could use my phone to know how far are we from her.

Tori use her phone to try to find Maya.

Tori: She in the 3rd floor of the mall.

Dallas, Luke, Ari, and Tori went upstairs and Tori's phone took her to Glow in the Dark mini golfing. Then they saw Maya and Cam playing golf. Ari was about to walk toward them. Tori stop him.

Ari: Why did you stop me?

Tori: It will ruin the need to catch them kissing. If we don't they will make up a lie that there in a field trip of the Stargazer club.

Ari: We could always told them we know.

Tori: No it will make thing worse.

All four of them stared at them for a really long time.

Luke: If they don't kiss in the next 10 seconds. I'm coming out after them.

Then Campbell had his arms around Maya teaching her how to swing. Then they kiss.

Tori: You three go, NOW.

Dallas: WHAT THE HELL!

Cam and Maya saw Luke, Ari, and Dallas. Cam and Maya move away from each other.

Luke: We warn you twice not once. Then we saw you kissing that.

Then Tori come out. Maya and Campbell face turn paler.

Tori: Don't talk to my friend like that.

Ari: We won't talk to her if she stays away from our rookie.

Tori: What?

Dallas: Like you didn't know.

Tori: No I don't know. I don't even know what you're even talking about.

Maya: Tor, please don't get mad.

Dallas: Your friend has been dating our rookie.

Tori: Maya is this true?

Maya looks at Tori and slowly nodded.

Tori: Did you forget the things that the hockey team did to Tristan?

Maya: No but I'm sorry. He different you gotta trust me.

Tori: All the hockey players are jerks.

Dallas: Rookie, did you forget what Katie did to us.

Campbell: No but I'm not dating her. I'm dating her sister and-

Dallas interrupts.

Dallas: And dating Tristan friend.

Maya: Tori, please understand that I love Cam.

Tori: Okay then you don't have to worry about keep your relationship a secret. You can eat lunch with him. You can kiss him in school in front of everybody. You can cheer him on at his games. Just if you do that you can forget about being friends with us.

Maya: You're making me choose between you guys and my boyfriend?

Tori: You have until midnight.

Tori leaves.

Dallas: Rookie, I hope that you were listening to what Tori said Maya because I don't want to repeat what she said.

Campbell: You can't kick me of the hockey team.

Dallas: I know but we can make you life a living hell. You have until midnight too.

Luke, Dallas, and Ari left.

Maya: I think we should find Katie and Justin and go home.

Campbell: Maya, are you saying we should break up?

Maya: I don't know. I love you and I don't want the hockey team to make your life a living hell.

Campbell: I don't want you to have no friends because of me.

Maya: We have until midnight. We should think about it. I know what I said that some day we should tell our friends but it too soon.

Campbell nodded in agreement.

* * *

Campbell ran to his room and Justin followed him.

Justin: Man, is everything okay?

Campbell: Why did you say that?

Justin: You and Maya seem quite in the car. What happened?

Campbell: The hockey team and Tori happen.

Justin: They found out.

Campbell: Yeah.

Justin: How?

Campbell: They caught us kissing and gave us to midnight to decide to be together. If I chose Maya the team will make my life a living hell and Maya won't have any friends. If I break up with her I will loose Maya.

Justin: Your team already makes your life a living hell if they make it worse at least you will still have Maya and me.

Campbell: Yeah I will have you for a couple of hours and grandma till next week. You leave before midnight.

Justin: Actually I might leave until graduation.

Campbell: What do you mean?

Justin: I sign up for the foreign exchange program and I got in. I could finish my senior year at Degrassi.

Campbell: What about Dulce?

Justin: She coming tomorrow. It was her idea you know.

* * *

Maya was in her room. Thinking what Tori said. Then she decide to go for Lindsay and Katie for advice.

Maya: KATIE. LINDSAY. WHERE ARE YOU!?

Katie: We're in the living room.

Maya goes to the living room.

Maya: Could I ask you something?

Lindsay: Sure.

Maya: If your friends make you choose between a guy or them. I choose my friend, right?

Lindsay: No.

Maya: So I choose the guy?

Katie: No.

Maya: I'm confuse who do I choose.

Lindsay: Neither because a real friend won't make you choose.

Maya: I know but there an old say boys come and go but your friends will always be there for you.

Lindsay: Yeah real friends.

Katie: Maya, tells us what going on?

Maya: Tori and the hockey team caught us kissing and they're making us choose.

Katie: Tori and you have been through alot right.

Maya: Yeah.

Kate: Didn't you told me that the hockey team bully Tristan?

Maya: Yeah but Cam doesn't.

Katie: At first I hate Cam because the hockey team are jerks but when I interview all of them. I notice Cam was different.

Lindsay: Just get them to get to know Cam better.

Maya: I would but Tori wouldn't even listen to me.

Katie: You and Tori are like Serena and Blair. You two might have the worse of fights but you love each other and with sometime you will be friends again.

Maya: I have until midnight.

Lindsay: What Katie said with sometime you two will be friends again if she a real friend.

Maya: I will feel like a bad person if I choose a guy over my friends.. If I choose Tori I will loose Cam but if I choose Cam I will lose my friends. Either way I will lose someone.

As time went on Maya and Cam made their choice. After Cam said goodbye to his family. He texted Maya to met her in front Silver Spring Hotel.

Maya: I've been think what they said.

Campbell: Me too.

Maya: I love my friends and I love you. This has to be the hardest choice I ever made.

Campbell: Me too. I love hockey it my dream but the team if I choose you they team we make it hard for us and won't just make my life a living hell. They will make yours as well.

Maya: I know that why I think the best thing for us is to break up.

Campbell: But Maya.

Maya: Cam, we can't be together. Our friends hate each other they will do anything for to break us up.

Campbell: I love you, M.

Maya: I'm loved you ,once. I told Jacob and Sophia we will still help them keep their relationship a secret. There no point for them to break up because of us,

Maya had him the charm bracelet and ran home. She tried not to cry.

* * *

Cam went to his room. Justin was there.

Campbell: We decide to break up.

Justin: Are you sure that was the right choice? I mean she was your first love.

Campbell: No she wasn't. I don't love her and she feels the same way about me.

* * *

Maya was in her room checking out a flyer. Then somebody was knocking at her door.

Maya: Come in.

It was Sophia.

Sophia: I heard about the break up. Are you okay?

Maya: Yeah I'm fine.

Sophia: Thanks for still pretend to be Jacob's girlfriend. You are real friend. I'm so sorry about the break up.

Maya: No problem. Don't be sorry. I have new love now.

Sophia: Who is it?

Maya: Not a who a what.

Maya showed her a flyer to audition for an indie band.

Maya: I was about to audition for that band in December but my dad caught me sneaking out.

Sophia: You have to be 18 or over.

Maya: Yeah I know that why I got one of the seniors to get me a fake I.D .I'm not going to drink just play music. So don't worry.

**I know Tori and Dallas aren't that mean to Cam and Maya in real life but I needed some drama in this story. I wrote this story based on the Bit you Tongue promo. **


	16. Chapter 16

As Maya gets dress for her band audition. She wear a black short and strapless dress. She sneaks out of the house quieter than last time. She walk to the club. When she arrived she saw a lot of people were sitting waiting for their turn to audition. A few minutes later a guy that had blonde and blue eyes had a called out a Jenny Jackson.

Maya: That me.

Guy: I need to see I.D.

Maya gave her I.D.

Guy: It said your 19 year old. Well I'm Chad. I'm the lead singer and keyboard player of the band. What can you do?

Maya: I could play the cello, guitar, bass, trumpet,and piano. I could sing and write music.

Chad: Well lets see if it true. I see you brought your instrument. Show me and the band what you got.

Maya got in stage and play her cello. As she finished playing and saw Chad and the rest of the band members smiling at her.

Maya: So did I got in?

Chad:Yeah your the whole package. You can play almost all the instruments I could think of. You can also sing and write. That makes my job way more easier. Let me introduce you to the band.

Maya saw a guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was a few inches taller than Chad. The guy look at her and smile. He said he to her and said his name was Cody.

Maya: Hi, I'm Jenny Jackson.

Cody: Well nice to meet you. If you're in the band. I want you to know I play bass.

Then Maya meets another player. He had black hair and looks latino. His name was Manuel.

Manuel: Hey Jenny, hope you're in the band. I play guitar.

Maya then meets the last member of the group.

Chad: This is my twin brother. His name is Jason.

Jason: I play the drums.

Chad gave Maya a snicker that said Wicken and a song book.

Chad: Every member of the band has one. Learn the songs. See you tomorrow at midnight. We play everyday 12-2 a.m.

Maya: Thank you so much, bye guys.

Maya left.

Jason: You don't really believe she 19, do you?

Chad: No, she looks like a highschool girl but she talented and young.

* * *

Maya went to school and told her friends the good news.

Tori: You got in!

Zig: That means you're quitting Whisperhug?

Maya: No Nick Jonas was still in the band and had his solo career before the Jonas Brothers split.

Tristan: Where does your band perform? I want front row seats.

Maya: At Hollywood Club. I get pay to perform.

Tori: My cousin went there. She said it's the coolest clubs. Just think today Wicken and tomorrow you will be on tour with One Direction.

Tristan: It also the most dangerous. Random people spike other people drinks. There been rumors of rape.

Maya: I will be careful.

The Ice Hounds walk to their table. Maya look at Cam but didn't look at her or her table. He sat in the in the opposite direction of her table.

Dallas: You don't need that girl. What you need is a woman.

Campbell: No I don't want a girlfriend for a really long time.

Luke: What are you gay.

Campbell: Said the guy who can't get a date to save his life.

Ari: Maya didn't just gave you a broken heart. She also gave you an attitude.

Campbell: Shut up.

* * *

The next day at the Stargazer Club. Maya was so tired because of band practice and performing from 12 till 2 a.m.

Ashley: We have another projects to do. Talk to your partner about it. Like where are you going to work.

Maya: I know we broke up but I think we should get along this once.

Campbell: Okay. You already know my email address we could work on it like that.

Maya: I know we broke up but-

Campbell: Don't finish that broke up and that, that. I agree with you we better get along. I'm okay with school suspension but I'm not okay with being stuck in detention with you.

Maya: I'm sorry.

Campbell: You're not sorry. You don't have to be sorry. I should be thanking you because now I know I should be careful who I say I love you because you will never know that if they mean it or not. Well now I know how you feel about me.

Maya: I did loved you and I might still do. I just don't want you to hate me.

Campbell: Well it too late for that I already hate you.

Ashley: Maya and Cam could you please stop talking about things that has nothing to do with the project for once. If you're not going to talk about the project. Don't talk at all.

Campbell: No problem that good idea.

* * *

For almost month. Maya schedule was the same everyday.

3-4 p.m Stargazer club

4-5 p.m band practice with Whisperhug

5-7 band practice with Wickens but lie to her parents she was at Tori.

7-10:30 p.m sleeping

10:30-11:50 p.m: Get dress for performing.

12-2 a.m Performing .

Then got back to sleep before school starts.

Right after band practice with WhisperHug. She got dress to look like 19. She was about to leave the school. When Tristan and Tori started whistling at her.

Tori: Maya, don't get this the wrong way but you look hot.

Tristan: You really do look pretty. Where are you going this boring Monday?

Maya: Band practice, I have to look like 19. Do you wanna come and watch us practice?

Tori: Hot club and hot guys. I'm so in.

Tristan: I don't know?

Tori: Come on, Tris it will be fun.

Tristan: Okay then let's go.

* * *

Maya, Tristan, and Tori arrived at the Hollywood club. Manuel, Chad, Jason, and Cody were at practice already.

Jason: Look Jenny is here with some friends.

Tristan: Jenny?

Tori: Shhh.

Maya: I'm sorry I'm late.

Chad: Don't worry at least your fashionably late.

Manual: Are you going to introduce us to your friends.

Maya: Oh Tori and Tristan this Chad, Jason, Cody, and Manuel.

Manuel walk up to Tori and kissed her on her hand.

Manuel: They should have name you Bella. It spanish for pretty.

Tristan: Back up pretty boy she has a bf.

Manuel: I'm so sorry not a girlfriend stealer.

Tori: That fine.

Cody: Okay now let's practice.

Chad: Before we practice. I need to tell our beautiful band member something.

Maya: What is it?

Chad: I want you do a duet with me?

Maya: Sure.

Chad: Good, this calls for a celebration.

Chad cracks open a bottle of champagne. He gave a cup of champagne to Maya. She was about to drink but Tristan stop.

Tristan: She can't drink.

Chad: Why not?

Tristan: She just can't.

Chad: Come on one drink won't hurt.

Jason: Chad just leave her alone. If they can't drink they can't drink.

Cody: Lets just practice. I want to catch a few Zs. before midnight.

As pratice finish. Maya went to Tori's house to get dress.

Tori: Your band is so talented. The band members. I'm not going to lie they are hot. I think Chad might like you. I seen the way he looks at you. When you two were singing.

Tristan: The band seem nice but if I were you I would be careful with Chad. The way he looks at you. I would keep my distance.

Maya: Don't be so quick to judge. Chad is one of the nicest guy in the group.

Tristan: Just don't let him be too nice. Your 14 and he's almost 20. It illegal.

Tori: But Chad thinks she 19. I doubt he would be that nice to her if she knew her age.

Maya: Well I'm finish changing. I'm going to do what Cody doing and catch a few Zs before midnight.

* * *

Maya went to bed and woke up at 10:30 p.m and got dress. She put on her makeup and fix her hair. Then put on a navy blue dress that showed her back. Then it was 11:50 p.m. She was at the front the lights turn on.

Katie: Hello Maya.

Maya: Katie, what are you doing here?

Katie: I could ask you the same thing.

Maya: What do you mean?

Katie: Well ever since 2 weeks ago. I notice that you were wearing nicer clothes and I doubt it was money save from your allowance. Then a couple of days ago I saw you sneaking out. Everyday at 12 a.m and come back at 2am. So split it, Maya were do you go at this time?

Maya: Why is it your business?

Katie: It not mines but it might be our parents business.

Maya: I got in a band. We perform in Hollywood Club.

Katie: What?! Maya that one of the dangerous club for a girl your age. I'm telling mom and dad.

Maya: Please Katie don't tell. Ever since the break up this was the only thing that kept me happy. Music is everything to me. I already lost Cam. He won't even talk to me. I don't want to lose music.

Katie: Fine, I won't tell for now.

Maya left the house and walk to the club. As she arrived the band start getting ready. Chad saw her and smile.

Chad: Look who's here. I got question to ask you.

Maya: What is it?

Chad: I seen you bring your friend Sophia. About last week I saw you sneaking a girl with black curly hair. Guess what I saw her at band practice today.

Maya: I'm so sorry.

Chad: That okay. We're not going to get our friend busted. I want tell why do you bring your friends but why not your boyfriend.

Maya: I don't have one. Well I had one but I screw it up.

Manuel: What happened?

Maya: He thinks I don't loved him at all because I broke up with him but I didn't have a choice.

Cody: You always have a choice. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

Chad: So who next in your list of guys.

Maya: No one.

Chad: Really I thought a girl as pretty as you. Will have a whole line of guys waiting for you. Maybe I am in that line.

Jason: Chad could I talk to you in private.

Chad: Sure.

They walk to a bedroom in the 2nd floor of the club.

Jason: Remember that her name isn't really Jenni and she isnt 19. You and the whole band knows that. So we better look after her or we will get arrest.

Chad: I am.

Jason: That not what I meant.

Chad: I don't like her as a girlfriend. She is too young.

Jason: Okay we have less than 5 minutes lets go downstairs.

* * *

As they were at stage. The band perform all their songs. It was half an hour before 2.

Chad:(Shouted) Hey are you guys having a good time!

Audience: YEAH!

Chad: Well I'm giving my voice a break and giving Jenny a chance to sing.

Maya: You want me to sing?

Chad: I want you to sing the three new songs I taught you. Then at the end we will sing the duet.

Maya sang the three new songs and then she sang the duet.

Maya: That all for tonight folks. Until tomorrow.

It was two at the dot. Maya felt her tried like always. Her throat also felt dry with all the yelling and singing. She was on her way home but Manuel and Cody stop her.

Maya: Hi guys.

Manuel: We just wanted to say you did a great job today. Also we're about to leave. I was wondering if you want a ride home

Maya: No thanks. I could walk.

Cody: Are you sure? Well you know our cell if you change your mind. Also and another thing what your opinion on Chad.

Maya: He really one of the sweetest guys I ever met. Even Tori things so and trust me she quick to judge.

Cody: Well he a good friend but not when it comes to girls so watch out. Just do us a favor and go straight home.

Maya: Thanks. Well good thing I could take care of myself.

Cody and Manuel: Bye Jenny.

Maya: Bye, guys.

* * *

Maya was getting her stuff. Then Jason came up to her.

Jason: Manuel and Cody left but I didn't. You could always ask me for a ride you know.

Maya: No that alright. Your car has no back seat. So where would had Chad sit.

Jason: He has his own car. I don't want you to walk in two in the morning by yourself. When it really cold outside.

Maya: No I'm a big girl I could talk care of myself.

Jason: Just don't forget to put on your jacket. It freezing outside.

Jason left. Maya was about to leave then Chad stop her. Chad had a friend who had blue eyes a platinum blonde hair.

Maya: Are you going to ask if I want a ride?

Chad: No, unless if you want one?

Maya: No, I don't. So what do you want?

Chad: Just to introduce you to my friend Rusty.

Rusty: Hi Jenny, I heard a lot about you. You don't know how glad I am to finally see you in person.

Maya: You too. Well I better go. Its getting late.

Chad: You look thirsty? You should get a drink before you go.

Maya: No that okay. I forgot my money at home.

Chad: Drinks are on me. I know you can't drink alcohol but you didn't say anything about coke.

Maya: Well maybe one won't hurt.

Rusty: We let me grab the drinks. Since Chad is paying.

Rusty grab the three drinks and "trip" and spill it all over Maya.

Rusty: I'm so sorry.

Maya: That's okay. I'm going to go to the bathroom.

Chad: That a good idea. I will get you another drink.

Maya went to the bathroom. Chad got her a new drink and Rusty spiked it. As Maya came back and drank her drink after a few minutes later Maya felt dizzy and sick.

Maya: I feel like crap.

Maya was about to collapse in the floor but Dustin catch her.

Rusty: Jenni maybe you should lay down.

Chad: Yeah upstair their a bed.

Maya: My head I want some peace and quiet.

Chad: That the beauty of the room you can't hear no one and no one can't hear you. Just go to that room lay down then Rusty and I will go up and check on you. Then we will give you a ride.

Maya started to take a few steps but collapse. Rusty carried her and lay her on the bed.

Rusty: We will be right back, okay.

Maya could respond or move her feet.

Rusty left the room and saw Chad.

Chad: Did you do what I told you?

Rusty: Yeah. She can't even sit up.

Chad: Good. I will go first since it was my plan then you will go.

Rusty: It wasn't your plan. It was mine. So I should go first.

Chad and Rusty started arguing. Maya heard them. Now she knew that Tristan and the rest of the band members were right about him. Maya got the strength to reach the pocket of her jacket and grab her phone. She tried to call Katie but called Cam instead. Cam was in his room asleep. Then he heard his phone. He answer it.

Campbell: Hello?

Justin: It three in the morning. If you care about me please hang up.

Maya: Katie, please get me, hurry.

Campbell: Maya?

Maya: It in an emergency. I'm scared. You were right this club does get crazy.

Campbell: It's Cam. Maya where are you?

Maya: Sorry to disturb you.

Campbell: That okay! Where are you!?

Maya: I don't know.

Campbell: Just stay where are. I will find you on your phone.

Cam knew that Maya was drunk. He also know that Maya wouldn't drink. He knew somebody spiked her drink. He knew that he had to find Maya before somebody else does. He woke up Justin to give him a ride. He explained everything they hurry to the car.

* * *

Maya was laying on the bed. Then Chad came. He lay her on her back. Took of her jacket. He got on her. Then Cam came.

Campbell: GET AWAY FROM HER!

Chad: Give me a good reason.

Campbell: Her best friend's dad is a lawyer. Her dad is a doctor. So it would make it easier to do a test on her.

Chad throw Maya to Cam. He caught before she touch the ground.

Chad: I never believe she was 19 anyway. When whoever her name is silver tell her she fired.

Cam carries Maya out of the room.

Campbell: It cold outside. Do you have a jacket?

Maya: I don't remember.

Cam took of his Ice Hound hoodie and put it on Maya and drag her out of the club. He called a cab because Justin was waiting for the police to show up.

* * *

Cam arrived at his house and brought Maya to his room.

Maya: Where am I.

Campbell: In my room. Just be quiet. I don't want to wake up grandma or Michael.

Maya: Thanks for rescuing me. I'm not over you. I still love you.

Maya trip and Cam catch you. Maya lean and kiss Cam. Cam kiss back and continued kissing her until Justin walk in on them. Cam lay Maya on his bed.

Campbell: What are you doing here?

Justin: Police came arrested Rusty and Chad. Oh and guess what the cops been looking for guys. So Maya wasn't the first girl. Not even his own band knew about this. Why were you kissing Maya? I thought you didn't love her?

Campbell: She kissed me. She also drunk.

Justin: Yeah but you're not and you kissed her back.

Campbell: Just forget it.

Justin: Okay then. So is Maya gonna stay here or what?

Campbell: She wasted. She could have my bed for today. I will sleep in the floor. Lucky for her there no school tomorrow.

Justin: Unlucky for you that you have practice in a few hours. You need your rest. If grandma see her in your room wasted she will be more than pissed.

Campbell: Yeah I know. Maya needs more rest than I do. Grandma will stop me from seeing but we're already broken up. So what the point.

Justin: Well goodnight. Cam, no matter how much you denied it. You still love her.

**Please review if you want me to contuined. So I could finish this story quicker and started on House of Egypt part 2.**


	17. Chapter 17

Maya woke up and saw herself in Cam's bedroom. Then she saw her wearing his hoodie. The room was empty.

Maya: How far did I went last night?

Justin: You didn't went that far. Well you almost did but my brother came to the rescue.

Maya touches her forehead with pain. Justin gave her a cup of water.

Justin: This will help your head.

Maya: What the hell happen last night? I smell like beer and I feel like I have a hangover.

Justin: It is a long story. Is it okay that I use your phone to call Katie? She is going to pick you up in a few minutes.

Maya: It is fine.

Justin: Dulce is my girlfriend. She coming to bring you some of her clothes. So you won't smell like beer when you get home.

Then a girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes came.

Justin: Hi Dulce.

Dulce: Hi, well I brought the clothes you ask me to bring.

Justin: Well I will leave you two alone. Just be really quiet if my grandma see her here. She will kill Cam.

* * *

Cam was at hockey practice sleeping on the benches. It was 4:30 when he was finally falling asleep. He had practice at 5:30, right now it was 5:45.

Dallas: ROOKIE WAKE UP!

Campbell wakes up with a confusing look on his face.

Campbell: What?!

The hockey team started laughing at him.

Dallas: It is time to practice and you don't even have your skate on.

Campbell: Just give me a minute. I will be right there.

Dallas: Just a minute and not a second more.

Campbell put on his skates on. Then get on the ice. Throughout practice Cam trip and got hit.

Coach: ROOKIE!

Campbell: Yeah.

Coach: We have a big game tomorrow and you pick now to get lazy. Weren't you at the locker room when I told the team to go to bed early because practice will be twice as earlier than it was before. You look like you can't even keep your eyes open.

Campbell: I'm sorry coach. I promise I will do better tomorrow.

Coach: You better. It the biggest game of the season. Now go hit the showers.

Campbell went to the locker rooms. All the stress and sadness he had before. Had came back to him.

* * *

Dulce was in Justin and Cam's room helping Maya get dress. Maya's head still hurts. She felt her head spinning. Whenever she thought of food or see food she felt sick to her stomach like she was going to throw up. Maya had to wear sunglasses because she couldn't stand the sun.

Maya: I'm so quitting my job.

Dulce: What?! Didn't Cam or Justin told you?!

Maya: Told me what?! Please tell me, I don't even know how I ended up here. I don't even remember going to work.

Dulce: Chad fired you last night.

Maya: Did they fired me because they found out about my age?

Dulce: Yes and no. He knew since the beginning you weren't 19. He fired you because Cam showed up. Chad and his friend Rusty spiked your drink. He told them that you knew a lawyer and a doctor. He left you alone and fired you.

Maya: Cam saved me from getting rape. So that wasn't a dream it was real.

Dulce: Yup and not a second too soon. Justin told me that you told Cam you love him and then you kiss him. He also kiss back.

Then Maya remembered the kiss. She felt a horrible person for kissing him.

Dulce: You still love him, don't you? You could tell me I won't tell.

Maya: I don't love him.

Dulce: You don't or you won't. Cam is like a brother to me. I would hate to see him get hurt. He really loves you. When you call him at 3 in the morning he came as fast as he can. Even if he had hockey practice in a couple of hours.

Maya: I will try not to get hurt him. I will bring back the clothes. Thanks for letting me borrowing them.

Dulce: No problem. I think you should go down and wait for your sister.

* * *

Katie came to pick her up.

Katie: Justin told me what happen. Are you okay?

Maya look at Katie and cried.

Maya: I was so scared. What would have happen if Cam didn't came? You and Tristan were right.

Katie: That doesn't matter now. Your safe and a still virgin.

Maya: I don't know how I could go back to get my cello and my jacket.

Katie: I got it for you. I also got to know your ex band. I can't believe those jerks knew that you were not 19. They knew what kind of guys that Chad and Rusty were. You know you should consider yourself lucky. What the police told mom and dad that Chad only hired girls to be in the band. He started of being nice to them. Then he introduce them to Rusty. Finally Rusty spiked their drink so they won't remember anything about what happened that night.

Maya: You told mom and dad?

Katie: I had too.

Maya: You promise.

Katie: Well sometimes you have to break a promise.

Maya went to the house. Maya thought her parents will angry with her. When she open the door. She saw her parents. They look worried. Then Maya burst into tears. Mr. Matlin came over and hug her.

* * *

Maya was lying on her bed. Then Katie came in.

Katie: I know about the kiss.

Maya: Does everybody know about it.

Katie: No just you, Justin, Dulce , and Cam. Well that is not the point. You know he gave you his bed and he slept on the floor. He was tired from hockey practice. He still not over you because he also kissed you back.

Maya: I was so drunk.

Katie: When you're drunk you can't hide your emotions. Well I better go.

Katie left a few minutes later she heard a knock from her door. It was Tristan and Tori,

Maya: You heard didn't you?

Tori: Yup. We want to know if you are okay.

Maya: Im find.

Maya looks at Tristan and Tori. Then burst into tears.

Maya: Tristan you were right I should have listen to you. I feel like an awful person to not believe you.

Tristan: You're not an awful person. Your fine and you found your superman.

Tori: Who was the one who saved you from Chad and Rusty?

Maya: I don't remember.

Tori: The truth will come out later. We also came here to get you out of this house.

Tori hands her a filer about a Carnival that was in Degrassi.

Tristan: It will be fun and it would make you forgot who should not be name.

Maya: Voldemort.

Tristan: You know who I mean. We know how much you love carnivals .

Maya: Fine I will go. Just let me go change and I will catch up with you in a few.

Maya gets dress and saw Cam's hoodie. She remember what Cam did to her.

* * *

Maya went to the carnival. She saw Tori, Zig, Tristan, Sophia, and Jacob waiting for her.

"So since Maya is finally here. Where should well go first?," asked Tori.

"Well-," said Sophia in a disappointed tone and not finishing her sentences.

Jacob finishes her sentence. " Well we were thinking about going to the tunnel of love," Jacob and Sophia look at Tori like they were waiting for Simon from American Idol to say yes to give them the Gold ticket for Hollywood.

Tori looks at them and smile. " I'm not your parents you don't need my permission to go to the tunnel of love,'' said Tori.

Sophia and Jacob look at each other and gave each other a quick kiss. Jacob puts his arm around Sofia and walk to the tunnel of love.

Tori looks at Maya, Tristan, and Zig. "So where should we go," asked Tori. Maya and Tristan didn't know where to go. Then Zig clear his throat. All four of them stared at him. "Tori, I was going to surprise you by buying tickets for the concert that was going to be at the carnival but if you don't want-,' said Zig. Tori didn't know what to say.

" Just go and spent time with your love" said Tristan.

While Tori and Zig were enjoying the concert. Tristan and Maya were playing carnival games and riding the rides. Maya was having a good time that she almost forgot what she was upset about.

Then Eli texted Tristan for an emergency rehearsal. "Would I be an awful friend if I ditch you. Eli want an emergency rehearsal for Romeo and Jules," said Tristan.

" No I won't hate you. You can go," smiled Maya. " I will be mad if you miss you chance in broadway, said Maya. Tristan left for rehearsal. Maya started walking around sad again. The she saw Cam by himself. He look at her and she look at him.

She walks up to him and sat right next to him. He stares at her then looks to the ground. "Hey, thank you for saving me," said Maya. Cam didn't look at her or said anything. "Cam, please talk to me. I can't have you hate me," weepy Maya.

Cam look at Maya again. " I don't hate you. I hate myself for not hating you," said Cam. " I love you so much that I was worried about you when you called at 3 in the morning and I didn't cared about practice. Justin right is about us,". Cam leaves and left Maya all alone. Luke and Dallas heard what Cam said to Maya.

"Rookie still loves her. Well good thing Tori has a plan," said Luke in relieve.

"Not really," said Dallas.

"What do you mean?,"ask Luke.

"If Tori finds out Cam saved HER BFF from danger. She will be okay with them going out and turn on us," explained Dallas. "We have to think of something and quick,". Luke nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tristan was leaving rehearsal. Then somebody blindfolded him and dragged him into the locker room. The hockey team trampled him. Strip him off and put a dress on him and took pictures. Tristan started to cry.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!," Tristan shouted at them with tears in his eyes. The hockey team didn't listen. A few minutes later the hockey team team took off the dress and put on his clothes he was wearing. Put on masks and took off his blindfold. Tristan saw Ice Hounds jackets and ran out of the locker room.

"Good job everybody. If rookie and his girl get back together then we will have Tori will have around our little finger," Dallas said while taking off his mask. Then everybody who in the locker room took off their mask. Everyone on the Ice Hounds. Everyone but Owen and Cam

"Why did we took of the dress?," Asked Luke.

" We don't want Owen involved. If he found out we mess with his brother he will mess with our plan. Now Tristan has no proof what we did to him and he thinks his brother is involved," said Dallas with a grin.

* * *

Tori and Zig found Tristan in tears. "What's wrong?," Asked Tori.

"Ice Hound happened.," sodded Tristan.

Tori looked angry like she want to kill somebody."Lets go home. I will call my driver. Go and find Sophia, Jacob, and Maya.," said Tori with anger. Tristan and Zig just stared at her. "NOW!," shouted Tori. Zig and Tristan started looking for them.

Meanwhile Maya was walking around thinking what people told her about Cam. She still loved Cam and what Cam did to her make her loves him even more. She also starting to remember the kiss and remember she enjoyed it. Then turn around she and saw Cam leaning against a tree texting on his phone. Cam caught her staring at him. He walk over to her then he stop. Maya felt somebody tap on her shoulder. She turn around it was Tori.

"Come on Tristan and Zig been looking everywhere for you," said Tori with an impatient tone. Right behind her was her driver's car. Jacob, Sophia, Tristan, and Zig were already in the car. Maya and Tori got in the car. She stared at Cam and he stared at her.

"Ready to go?," asked Tori's Driver. Maya didn't say anything. She got out of the car. Everybody in the car started staring at her even the Ice Hounds. The next thing she knew she was in Cam's arms and kissed him.

"I love you. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I will understand-," Cam interrupted her by a kiss. They kiss for 10 seconds. Then Maya went back to the car.

"It is about time you two got back together.," said Sophia. Jacob nodded in agreement .

* * *

The next day of school. Cam walk Maya to school. She was wearing his Ice Hounds jacket. When they arrived they were holding hands. Tori just stared at them with anger. Then Dallas and Luke walk up to her.

" Good thing you have a plan B," said Dallas with a smile on his face.

"I will rather eat my own toenails than work with you. I will break up them up by myself if I have to," Tori glared at them with anger. The warning bell rang and Tori left.

"Now what do we do now? Tori is more than pissed.," said Luke.

"Cam and Maya are so in love it would finally take times to realize she can't break them up on their own. With a girl like that who knows so much about relationship it won't be that long.," smiled Dallas as he watch Tori walking to class.

* * *

Maya and Cam were in French class. It was a few seconds before the bell rang and Ms Wade wasn't their. They shared a quick kiss.

"Maya and Campbell, I'm supposed to see a quiet class not you two K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Well at least you got the quiet part right.," said Ms. Wade. The class giggling everyone accept Tori. "I know french is the language is of love but not in this class. That detention for both of you.,"

Tori stared at Maya and Cam. They didn't seem to care that they had detention. "This might be harder than I thought.," Tori whispered to herself. The only thing Tori knew that she is not going to tell Maya what happen to Tristan. If she did she knew the break up will be temporary. She also needed help from the Ice Hounds.

* * *

Cam didn't have hockey practice because of detention. So Tori went into the locker rooms. When Tori was in the locker room some of the Ice Hounds were getting dress. Some started whistling and inviting her to come back anytime she wanted. Tori ignored them and try to find Luke and Dallas.

" I knew you will be crawling back to us.," said Dallas. Tori turn around and saw Luke and Dallas smiling at her. " I don't crawl especially for an Ice Hounds but I need your help,". responded Tori.

**How do you guys want me to contuined my story.**

**Ex. Maya: I love you, Cam**

**"I love you, Cam," said Maya.**

**You choose so I know what to do next time. The quicker you responds the quicker I could started the new chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Maya was at Cam's house sitting on his lap. They were watching all the Karate Kid Cam started kissing her neck. "Stop it," Maya giggled. Cam kept kissing her neck. "Aren't you listening.," giggled Maya.

" I'm listening it just because your laughing. That makes me think you're enjoying it and you don't really want me to stop.," Cam said with a flirty tone.

"I really want you to stop. This is my favorite movie," giggled Maya.

"If you say so.," replied Cam. Cam stop kissing her neck. Then Maya started kissing his neck. He started laughing. "Is this payback for not stopping kissing your neck sooner?," asked Cam. Maya didn't said anything. She just kept kissing his neck. "Aren't you listening?," asked Cam.

"I'm listening but if you want me to stop your gonna have to make me.,"respond Maya. Cam pull her away from her neck and kiss her. Then they started to make out. The light turn on but they didn't notice until Cam's grandma clear her throat. Cam open his eyes notices it was his grandma and pulls away from Maya. Maya turns around and see Cam's grandma.

"Grandma, what are you doing here so early?," asked Cam all nervously. His grandma didn't say anything just stares at Maya.

"Well Katie must be worried about me I better go.," Maya said quick. She left in a hurry.

Cam just stared at his grandma. "We were just watching a movie," said Cam nervously. His grandma just kept staring at him then she finally open her mouth. like she was about to speak. " So let me get this straight you two love watching movies with your eyes close.," said Cam's grandma.

* * *

Tori was at Dallas's house with the rest of The Ice Hounds. "We all know why we're here. We are here to break up rookie and his girl.," said Dallas

"For one of the reasons we want to end their relationship it is because to get back at Katie. Breaking Maya's heart like how she broke Dallas's.,"said Luke. All the Ice Hounds nodded in agreement.

"SHE DID NOT BREAK MY HEART!," shouted Dallas. " I was just nice to her because I felt sorry for her because of Drew!,"

"Sure buddy whatever helps you sleep at night.," said Ari. "I just want revenge because of Clare's article that said we destroy the garden. Thanks to the proof that Jake and Katie we have lost so many games because we couldn't practice.,"

" You guys just don't want them together because of Tristan and you want revenge on Katie. I'm just doing this because I hate what you guys did to Tristan and I don't want Maya's heart broken because I heard you guys just use girls and break their heart.," said Tori.

"You think Cam will break Maya's heart?," asked Ari.

"Yes I do think she will get heart broken. Almost all the members from the Power Squad reported getting their heart broken by an Ice Hound. Also if he is willing on bullying Tristan. He is willing on breaking Maya's heart.," said Tori.

"So what is the plan?," asked Luke. All the Ice Hounds staring at Tori. Tori explains the plan to the Ice Hounds and they all agree to it. Tori leaves home.

"I will feel so sorry for Tori when she finds out that Owen isn't the only Ice Hound that leaves Tristan alone.,"said Luke.

"She is going to feel so stupid when she finds out what Cam did to Maya. She might feel bad for what she did. ," said Dallas with a grin.

* * *

Maya was at the Hockey game. She was with Sophia, Tristan,Jacob, Zig, and Tori. Throughout the game Maya cheered for Cam. The Ice Hounds won the game. Maya runs up to Cam and hugs him. Cam lifts her up and spins her around. Sophia and Jacob started just stares at never seen Maya so started to feel guilty for what she was about to do. She thought to herself maybe Cam wasn't like the other Ice Hounds. She decide to talk to Jenna, Macy, Victoria ,and Sabrina to hear their whole story of them being with an Ice Hound. Tori finds all of them in the locker room.

" Hey guys I need to talk to you about the Ice Hounds.," said Tori.

"What about them?," asked Jenna

"How is it like to date one," said Tori.

"We could tell you all you need to know. Lets go to my house and talk about it.," said Sabrina.

They all went to Sabrina's house. "Did they treat you like crap?," asked Tori.

"Well I dated Dallas. Let me tell you that the Ice Hounds are 10x hotter than the football team. Well Dallas started out one of the sweetest guys. He was so nice that I dump my boyfriend for him. Then I dated him for a couple of days and dump me. I found out he was just using me.," said Victoria.

"I dated Luke then Ari. Well I sorta of dated Luke. We hooked up behind the bleachers. I thought he like me but he didn't he just used me. Then I dated Ari. I should have seen this coming he told me he isn't like Luke and he never met a girl like me-,' Tori interrupt Sabrina. " Those are the lies that boys tell. I seen does lies in twitter." Tori let Sabrina to continued. "Well like I was saying. After school I was running late for cheerleading practice and I overheard Ari telling the same thing to a girl. When I went to confront him. He laugh and said it was a part of a game him and Luke were playing.," said Sabrina.

"Ari played that game on me too. Not just him all the hockey players do.," said Macy.

"Game," asked Tori all confuse.

"The game is to flirt with the first girl you see. If they flirt with and you flirt back. They will leave you alone. If you don't then they will keep flirting on you until you are flirting back.. Then ask you on a date. The first date they treat you like a princess. Then next thing you know they break your heart. That is what he did to me.," said Macy.

"Well I made out with Luke. I thought we were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. He said we couldn't date because I wasn't a christian. So I got baptist and he told me he just used that as an excuse because he doesn't want to be "tied" down.,"said Jenna.

"Do not make the same thing mistake Macy, Sabrina, and I made. Do not trade your current BF for in Ice Hounds. The might be hot but it not worth it.,"warned Victoria. Ask any girl that went out with an Ice Hounds that isn't Dallas, Ari, or Luke.,"

Tori left and went back to her house. She thought what the girls said and then remember how Maya seem so happy.

* * *

Maya, Tristan and Tori were in math class. Then Marisol was on the announcements.

"Do you like camping? Do you like being away from your parents but close to your friends for only a couple of days. If you answers are a yes to my questions then Degrassi survival Guide is for you. You will learn how to survive in the wild and the is cost free. If interested go to Mr. Armstrong for a package. Well is that all for today," sid Marisol

Tristan smiled at Tori and Maya. "Owen goes to that field trip every year. He said that you lose more than money in that field trip. So are you two planning on going?," smiled Tristan.

"I don't think losing my v card in a tent is very romantic," Tori said.

" It is very romantic.," Tristan responded back.

"Yeah if you're a big nature girl. My opinion of romantic is lavender scented candles. Rose petals everywhere. With romantic music and chocolates. Now that is my idea of romantic.," said Tori.

"Well Maya are you ready to give yourself to Cam?," smiled.

"First of all we only dated for a couple of months. Second of all I don't think I'm going and I don't think he is going either. Third of all I had a sleepover with him and our parents got pissed. If they found out we were getting it on they will kill us both with their own bare hands.," said Maya.

"That the beauty of no parents are not allowed.," smiled Tristan.

"I'm with Tori losing your v card in a tent with kids bunch of other kids around. What if they hear you? The tents aren't soundproof. I might as well lose it my virginity in a back of a crappy van.,"said Maya.

"Maya just be careful. I heard from some girls in the Power Squad and they all told me that they had sex with an Ice Hound and they got their heartbroken like the very next day.," said Tori.

"He is different from the rest of the team.," said Maya.

"All Ice Hounds are the same.,"said Tori.

* * *

As Cam was on his way to french class. Then Maya came to him.

"Hey, have you heard about Degrassi survival guide field trip.," said Maya.

"Yeah, coach is making us go so we can work on teamwork and it will make us more tougher. I don't even want to go.," said Campbell. " No friends, no cell, and no internet. It will be better if you came.,"

" If you want me to go I will go.," said Maya.

Campbell nodded and gave her a kiss. They went back to class. Luke and Ari overheard them.

"I guess Maya is going to make him a man.," said Ari.

"No she is not. Well not if Dallas as something to say about it. The last thing he want for them to get more serious so it would be easier to break them up. Unless we don't tell him.," said Luke.

* * *

Maya was at home with Tori and Katie.

"No, absolutely not!," yelled Katie.

"Why not it will be a great experience. It will get me into a great college.," Maya said.

"The only person who will get great experience is Cam. I have been going to Degrassi longer than you I know what happen in those field trip. And another thing you don't need to learn how to survive in the woods to go to music school.," yelled Katie.

"Please Katie let me and dad said it will be okay unless you don't mind coming with you.," begged Maya.

"Okay you can go but I'm okay with you hanging out with Cam but don't hang out with him pass lights out. I will watch you guys every move.," threaten Katie.

"Me too even if I hate camping. I don't trust or like Ice Hounds.," said Tori.

"You and Cam could be friends. Just give him a chance.," said Maya.

" You can date Cam but I don't trust him.," said Tori

* * *

Cam was in his room with Justin and Dulce.

"I can't believe you're going to the camping field trip. You hate the great outdoors.," said Cam.

"Yeah but no parents it gives me time to spend with Dulce," said Justin. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "No parents and a free trip that is what I called a vacation not hell.,"

"So Maya is coming too.," said Campbell.

"Yeah, Katie texted me to help her keep an eye on you two.," said Justin. He looks at Dulce. "That going to be very hard since I only have eyes for Dulce.,"

"Same goes for me," Dulce responded and then they started started making out.

Cam felt awkward and left. So he went to the Dot. As he arrived. He saw some of his hockey team and went over to sit by them.

"So Cam have you and Maya decide to share a sleeping bag.," said Owen.

"No she is not that kind of girl," said Cam.

"Yeah is that what they all say.," said Ari. "Who goes camping to a field trip who are a couple doesn't come back as a virgin.,"

"Really?," question Cam.

"You have so much to learn about high school.," said Owen.

"We really need to buy Cam a gift. I bet we all know what I'm talking about.," smiled Jeffery. All the hockey team look at each other and nodded.

They all go to the drugstore. Jeffrey hands Cam a condom.

"Consider it a gift from all of us.," said Jeffery. Cam looks at the condom and gave an awkward look. "We will give you the money. You just have to go to the counter.," smiled Ari.

"I can't take this.," said Cam. He hands it back to Jeffrey.

"Condoms aren't even that expensive. Don't be such a wimp.," said Ari.

Owen looks at his phone. "Well it time to video chat with Anya. I better go.," sid Owen. Hand Cam a dollar.

"You so called "friend".," said Ari. "So I guess you aren't going to have fun this trip.,"

"First of all I go there for more than the girls. There is also happy hour.," said Owen. "Cam just buy it. What if you two have a moment. That happen a lot with those field trip. Some kids were conceived in the past in that field trip.,"

"Fine.," said Cam. The team gave him some money He went to the counter. It was an old lady.

"Do your parents know about this?," asked the lady.

"No not really no.," said Cam awkwardly.

* * *

Cam and Maya were walking to Dairy Queen.

"So you will never believe what the hockey team gave me.," sad Cam.

"What?," asked Maya.

Cam hands Maya a condom. Maya gets nervous thinks Cam wants to have sex. Maya thought maybe she was ready to have sex. Katie let her go to the trip. Maybe it was a sign.

"I think it is a good idea.," said Maya.

"What?," asked Cam.

"Maybe it is time. I mean we been dating for a while.," said Maya

"Sure?," asked Cam. Cam thought maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all. If Maya was ready so was he.

* * *

Days passed it was the night before the field trip. Maya was in her bathroom shaving her legs. She had on a bra and matching underwear to see how it would look tomorrow.

"Hey I need to go to the bathroom! yelled Katie knocking at the door.

"Just a minute.,"shouted Maya back. Maya started checking out some makeup that he and Tori brought today. To see what should she wear at light out so Cam could sneak into her tent.

"Hey are going to get out of the bathroom or do I have to knock down this door.," Katie shouted.

"Okay I'm about to leave.," Maya shouted back. She put on her bathrobe and left the bathroom.

"Finally, oh and mom wants to talk to you.,' said Katie. "She said it is really important.,"

Maya went to see her mom. She arrived and saw her mom talking to her lawyer. She saw Maya and hung up.

"Katie said you wanted to see me?," asked Maya. Maya looks at her mom. She look upset.

"I what's the matter? Are you sick?," Maya asked looking worried.

"Maya you need to sit down.," said Ms. Matlin. Maya sat on her mom's bed. "Remember when you told us that you will never want to see Chad or Rusty again.,"

"Yeah, I'm still scared to even look at the club.," said Maya.

"Well since they didn't have enough proof to lock them for life unless- Ms. Matlin stop her sentence.

"Unless what.?," said Maya.

"If you go to court and tell your story.," said Ms. Matlin. "You were the last victim . So they will have be more proof to arrest them. Some girls had been months almost a year who had been victims. ," said Ms Matlin.

"They already did a test on me. Isn't that proof enough? asked Maya.

"I know I promise that you wouldn't have to see them but the judge needs to hear your side of the story or they will let them go.," said Ms. Matlin.

Maya nodded and left. She ran into her room and burst into tears. She cried for an hour then remember she promise to come to Tori's house.

* * *

Tori's house. Maya, Tristan, and Tori were talking about what will they pack for the field trip.

"Friday we will wear black shirts and gray sweatpants. Saturday I will wear my army sweatpants with my matching shirt.," said Tristan

"While Maya and I wear our yoga pants and our pink Victoria Secret pink shirt.," said Tori. "In Sunday we can forget being matches and wear whatever we want.,"

"Don't forget as for snack time How about yogurt covered pretzels and Baked Lays.," said Tristan

Maya stays quiet. Tristan and Tori noticed her sad. "Why so sad Maya," asked Tristan.

"Nothing. I just had a fight with Katie.," lied Maya.

Tristan and Tori look at her like they knew something was up. Then later Tristan went home. Maya still look sad.

"Maya, what's wrong you can tell me," said Tori look concern.

"Nothing like I said just problems with my sister. I better go before it gets late.," said Maya. She gets her purse and drops a condom that she got for Katie the day before she met Cam's family. Tor picks up the condom and remembers the game.

"Maya," shouted Tori. Maya turns around. "What do you want?," asked Maya.

"You should wait. If he loves you he will understand. It isn't very good the first time. I remember my first time and it was awkward.,"said Tori

Then Maya remember sitting on Tori's bed and gets gross out. "Don't worried we did it in the pool house not my bed just in case my parents came early. It was exactly how imagined the place it will be but it was so awkward and weird and I can't even look at him anymore.," said Tori.

Maya wondered if Tori knew but how could she. Cam and Maya promise that they will not tell anybody.

* * *

Maya and Cam were walking to school. Cam help Maya with her luggage. He noticed her sad. "M, what's wrong?,"

"Nothing just having troubles with Katie.,"said Maya.

Cam notice Maya is upset. "Maya you could tell me.," said Cam.

"Nothing is wrong!," Maya yelled at Cam.

The Ice Hounds look at each other and smiled."If this keeps going on we don't even have to break them up.," said Ari.

Throughout the whole day Maya and Cam snap at each other and end up not talking to each other. They didn't talk at Saturday morning. It was now Saturday night Cam was in his tent. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the Hockey team had been making him nervous ever since that week. The Ice Hounds threaten to kill him. He felt his heart pounding. He went outside of his tent and found a sharp branch and cut himself. Blood started coming out. Blood landed on the leaves. He was about to go back to his tent. Then he saw a figure by the lake he walks up to see who it was. It was Maya.

"Maya?," asked Cam. Maya turn to him and sees his hand.

"Why are you bleeding.," asked Maya looking worried. Cam looks at Maya then smells beer.

"I have a better question why do you smell like beer; have you been drinking?," asked Cam.

"I got the beer from Sam. He is selling it. I though it will help me but Fiona caught me and told me drinking won't solve anything. So I thought of what she said and then I thought drinkin got me into this problem then it won't get me out so I threw the beer away.," said Maya

"That still doesn't explain why you smell like beer.," said Cam.

"Sam and his drinking buddies got mad that I ditch them so they spilled beer at me. Now i smell like beer and I can't go back to my tent because my sister and Tori will kill me.," said Maya. Then she looks at Cam straight in the eye. "Why is your hand bleeding?,"

"I trip when I was walking to the bathroom.," said Campbell.

" That must been some fall.," said Maya. Maya started getting cold.

"Do you want to go back to my tent. Justin is with some friends.," said Campbell. Maya nodded and followed him to his tent. Cam look at Maya.

"You look so down; are you sure you're okay?," asked Campbell.

"Hey I don't ask you what is wrong so you shouldn't be asking me. I'm taking my chances and going back to my tent. I don't if Katie or Tori could smell me.,"said Maya angrily. Maya was about to leave and burst into tears.

"Maya you can tell me.," said Campbell.

"I have to go to court and face Chad and Rusty next Saturday.," Maya cried.

"I'm sorry. I could go with you, if you want me to?," said Campbell.

"Sure and what about you?," asked Maya.

"What about me?," ask Cam all confuse.

"Cam I seen you breakdown in the girl's bathroom. Have panic attack and I seen you cut yourself with a branch. Just tell me what's going on?," Maya sounded concern.

"I've been feeling sad about myself. I feel like I have so much weight on my shoulders that if drop one thing everybody will hate me. Sometimes I feel like that poem I'm nobody who are you.," said Cam tears roll down his eyes.

"Give me the hand you're not bleeding from.," said Maya.

"Why?," asked Campbell.

"Just trust me," said Maya. Cam gave her his hand. Maya got a black marker and put M C on his hand. She did the same thing with her hand.

"What that for?," asked Cam.

"It is the first initials of our names. Every time when we're upset instead drinking or cutting we will just look at our hand. Even if it washes off we will know it will still be there.," said Maya. Cam and Maya smiled at eachother and share a kiss..

"Do you wanna go still back to your tent or do you wanna stay here? asked Cam.

"I am tired and cold I think I will stay here.," said Maya.

"We can share my sleeping bag. I'm still willing to share even if you smell like beer.," smiled Cam.

"Shut up. Let me fix your hand,"said Maya. Maya wrap his hand with a cloth.

"Oh and about yesterday. I think we should wait. Both of us aren't ready maybe in a couple of months if were still together we should talk about it more.," said Campbell.

"I think it is a great idea.," Maya smiled at him. Campbell made some room in his sleeping bag for Maya. Maya laid right next to him. A few minutes later Maya and Campbell had fallen asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Do you want Maya and Cam to do it or not.**


	19. Chapter 19

Tori woke up and she was alone in her tent. She knew Katie was with Jake but where was Maya. She check on her phone, it was six a.m. She had an hour to find Maya before Mr. Armstrong did. She got up and went to Jake's tent. She saw Katie and woke her up. Katie was starting to wake up.

"What the hell. It is not even seven yet. Go back to your tent, Tori.," said Katie and started going back to sleep.

Tori woke her up again. "Katie, this is an emergency. Maya isn't in her tent. Please help me find her before Mr. Armstrong does.," said Tori. Katie got up as fast as she can. They started looking for Maya.

"What if Mr. Armstrong or Ms. Oh found her out of her tent? She will get suspended for sure.," said Tori.

"Lets just hope she was not with Sam and the rest of the gang who were caught drinking. They had a small party and now their expel.," said Katie with an impatient in her tone of voice.

"Should I wake up Zig, Tristan, Sophia, and Jacob to us find her?," asked Tori. " The more help we have the easier it will be.,'

"The more people help the more us then teachers will suspect something. Just be quiet you can be or we will both be suspended.," whispered Katie.

* * *

Maya and Cam were still asleep. Maya woke up and check the time on her phone. It was 6:30. Maya woke up Cam. Cam woke up.

"I better go back to my tent before anybody notices I'm gone.,"said Maya.

"I will walk you to your tent," said Campbell. Maya and Cam left his tent. Sophia and Jacob saw them.

"You two were in a tent by yourself. Well I didn't hear any moaning.," said Jacob.

"They were probably just holding hands.," Sophia laughed . "Oh Maya your sister is looking for you.,"

Then somebody called Maya's name. She turn around it was Katie and right behind her was Tori.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAYA!,' yelled Katie. "I let you go to this field trip and this is how you repaid me by getting it with your boyfriend!,"

"Don't worry I was sleeping in the next tent next to them and I didn't hear any moaning.," said Jacob.

"Maya why do you smell like beer?," asked Tori.

"It is a long story. I will tell you everything you need to know when we get home.," said Maya.

"Yes you are going to begin with how you ended up in Cam's tent. Now go change before a teacher smells you.," said Katie.

* * *

It was the last day of the trip. In a couple of hours they can all go home. Then Mr Armstrong

told Cam and Tori to go get some water in the woods and warn them about and Cam started walking.

"Tori, I know you hate me but I want us to get along for Maya's sake.," said Cam.

"You may be her bf but you will never be mines bff.," Tori glared at Cam. "I know about the game, the Power Squad told me,"

"The game? Tori, you gotta believe me I'm not playing Maya.," said Cam.

Tori just looks at Cam. "I will go left and you go right. We better find the water quick or Mr. Armstrong will be pissed.,"

Cam went right and Tori went left. As Tori was walking by herself then she step on a big puddle of mudd. Her boots were all muddy and then she saw a lake. She decide to wash her shoe with the lake water. She took off her boot and wash up all the mud. She got up and turn around then she saw a snake. The snake looks at her and she looks at the snake. She decide to move slowly away from the snake but it didn't work. The snake bit her and she fall ito the ground. After the snake bit her it left. Tori start screaming in pain.

Cam heard her scream. He followed her screaming. He saw Tori on the floor. "What happened," asked Cam.

"A snake bit me on the my leg.," sobbed Tori. Cam took a look at her leg. He got his scarf and wrap it around Tori's snake bite.

"Come on I'm carrying you back to camp.," said Cam.

"No I could walk.," said Tori. Cam ignore Tori and pick her up.

"Come on, you can't walk we don't know if it's poisonous or not.," Cam said to Tori. "I will take you back to camp, trust me.,"

As Cam walks Tori to base camp. Then Campbell and Tori heard Tristan, Zig, Maya, and Katie.

"What happen?," asked Tristan all worried.

"She got bit by a snake and we don't know if it poisonous or not.," Cam said.

"I will carry her from now.,"said Zig. Zig carried her and took back to camp. Ms. Oh called the hospital and an ambulance came.

* * *

In the hospital Cam came to check on Tori. "Hey I just want to see if you were okay?," said Cam.

"I'm fine the snake was harmless,"said Tori.

"Good, well I better go.," said Cam. He was about to leave then Tori told him to wait. He turn around.

"I'm sorry that I didn't gave you a chance. If you still want to be my friend I will be willing to be yours," said Tori.

Cam smiled and nodded. A member from the hockey team overheard them. He found Luke. Luke saw him.

"What's up, Zach.," said Luke.

"Bad news Tori and Cam are becoming friends. We need Tori's help for the plan." said Zach.

"Don't worry we just have break up their friendship first.," said Luke.

* * *

As days past Tori got out of the hospital and the championships were coming close. So was Maya's court date.

"I'm so worried about Cam.," said Maya while walking with Tristan, Tori, and Sophia were walking down the hallway.

"What about? asked Tristan.

"Cam just seem like so sad.," Maya said. "Maybe it is the big game.,"

"I don't think it is him you should be worried about.," said Tori.

"What do you mean.," asked Maya.

"Well in a couple of days you're going to face Chad and Rusty, you haven't even talk about it since the trip, are you sure you're okay? ask Tristan.

"I'm fine, I will see them in court in two days. Cam has his big game tomorrow.," said Maya "The team is putting way too much pressure on him.,"

" Well you could always give him a present. You know the present you help him to unwrap.," Sophia said with a smile on her face and wink.

"Over my dead body," said someone behind them. All four of them turn around and saw Katie.

"Don't worry both of us are not ready yet.," said Maya.

"You better be telling the truth. I don't you to do something you're going to regret. ," said Katie. "Unless you want mom and dad to know you smell like beer.,"

"No I have something else in mind," Maya smiled.

* * *

After hockey practice Maya was waiting for him.

"Hey what are you doing are here?," asked Campbell walking up to her.

"I'm here to cheer you up.," said Maya.

"'I'm really tired. I just want to go home and practice some more and sleep.," said Cam.

"You really want to practice but you just got out of practice? Maya said while laughing.

"You know what they said practice make perfect.," said Campbell.

"Yeah I understand then I guess I will have to invite some other guy to be my date to the party I was going to.," said Maya pretending to leave.

"Party?," asked Cam. "I thought you said your not going to another party since what happen.,'

"Okay maybe not a party. I just to take you somewhere.," said Maya.

"Could you please tell me where that somewhere is.," said Campbell.

"If I told you it will ruin all the fun.," said Maya with a smile and started laughing,.

* * *

Maya blindfolded him. "Okay you can take the blindfold off.," said Maya. Cam took the blindfold off and saw a lake.

"A lake?," asked Cam with a confused look.

"A swim will do us both good. It's March why not.," said Maya.

"Why didn't you tell me I could have bring my swimsuit or something. said Cam.

"Come on I already seen you in your boxers and I have swim in this lake so many times in my bra and underwear and no one comes here anymore. It's my secret hide out place well now it's ours.," said Maya. Maya took off her shirt and skirt. All she had on was her bra and underwear. Cam started staring at her. Maya looks at him then Campbell pretends not to look. "So are you just going to stare at me or are you going to swim.," then Maya jump in the lake.

"I knew I should have went home.," said Cam.

"Come on, we should have some fun tomorrow you have the championships and in Saturday I have to come face to face with Chad and Rusty.,' said Maya.

"Fine.," Cam rolled his eyes. Took off his shirt and pants. Then the only thing he had was his boxers. He jump in the lake and swam underwater and then saw her legs. Cam then carried Maya over his shoulder.

Maya started to burst out of laughter. "Please let me go.,"

"Hey I didn't wanted to come here and now you have the price.," Cam burst out of laughter. Maya slip out of his hands.

"Hey!," said Maya all cheerful.

"That was an accident, I swear.," Said Cam.

"Oh it was like this.,"said Maya. I tried to drown Cam.

For the whole day Maya and Cam had fun in the lake. Then it started to get dark out. Maya showed Cam the boat house. When Cam saw it and the walls were blue and had black music notes. It had glitter over the the walls and record glue to the wall. It had a CD chandelier. It also has unique stuff. Maya had solarpower candles and had christmas lights. She had an old vintage couch and a boat that she turn it into a bed.

"This is very cool. So how did you find this place.," said Cam.

"Thanks. Well once when I was in 4th grade. I didn't have many friends. So when I was waiting for my sister to get out of school I use to walk around the town then I saw this place.," said Maya.

"Aren't you afraid the owners might call the police or something?," asked Cam.

"This place has been desert for many years. Some people believe this place is haunted. A cop caught me once and said it was okay,"said Maya.

As Cam take a tour around this place. He saw medals, old C.D from singers from the oldies singers, picture of friends, family and him and Maya.

"Everything that I have here it's has a meaning to me.,"said Maya.

* * *

As Cam and Maya were cuddle together on the couch of her boat house.

"So you turn the boat into a bed. Why is that," asked Campbell.

"Ever since I was little when me and Katie fighted. My parents always take her side and till this day or she always gets what she wants. So once I decide enough was enough. So I got my pillow and my blanket and made my bed. Then I got scared and I went back home. I decide to leave that bed here just in case I have the guts to run away again.," said Maya. "So when did you started cutting yourself?,"

Cam took a deep breath. "Well it happen in the summer. Everything was looking great for me. I got into the Ice Hound, my parents found a way to not lose the restaurant yet to move to Canada but all of that change when sister got sick again and my parents plans backfire. I didn't want to go but it was too late to change my mind. I was so sad that I started cutting.,"

"Well are you sad now?," asked Maya.

"No because I have you.," said Cam. Cam saw a notebook. "What's this?,"

Maya took the notebook away. "It's just a song book that I wrote when I was in 3th grade.,"

"I wanna see.," said Cam. Trying to take away the song book from Maya.

"Hell no! Not even my own parents seen the book.," said Maya.

"Watch your mouth. If you're not going let me see the book then I have no choice but take the book from you.," said Cam.

Cam chase Maya until he finally got her notebook. He read the book and started laughing.

"Hey I was only in 3th grade.," said Maya.

"Okay. Well we better go it's getting late.," said Cam.

* * *

The next day after the championship. Maya was at home with Tori, Marisol, Katie, and Tristan trying on outfits for Maya's court date. She tried on a Navy blue dress on.

"This is the outfit it say serious but mess with me again and I will kill you.," said Marisol.

"I so agree and it brings out the color of your skin tone.,". said Tori.

"It also bring the color of your eyes too.," said Tristan.

"It doesn't matter what she wears as long as Rusty and Chad get their asses where they belong. That place is prison.,' said Katie.

"Is it okay if I could go to The Dot? I promise Cam I will be there after the team celebrate after winning the championship?," said Maya

"Sure have fun.," said Katie.

Maya went to the Dot and saw the place almost empty. She saw Peter.

"Hey, has Cam got here yet?," asked Maya.

"Nope not yet. Oh I'm glad you here. I was going to wait until Cam gets here but this news just can't wait. I got a spot in Free the Children for the whole year or maybe even longer. I'm going to Kenya so I can be with Darcy.," said Peter.

"That's awesome. When are you leaving?," said Maya.

"By the end of the month.," said Peter.

"Cool. I will be right back I'm just going go to the bathroom.," said Maya.

Maya went to the bathroom. She turn around feeling like she was being watch. She saw nobody and went back to fitting her hair. Then at the corner of her eyes she saw Chad and Rusty. Rusty lock the door. Maya want to scream but when she open her mouth nothing came out. She tried to run but Rusty caught her. She tried to kick or punch but she couldn't Rusty was too strong.

"You think you can get away from us that easy. If you were smarter than you look you wouldn't have make that phone called and you would have been way too drunk to remember but sadly you took the long road instead of the short road.," Chad speak an in evil tone. He started to take off his cloths. Rusty start taking off her cloths.

"You first than me.," said Rusty to Chad. Tears started to run down Maya's face.

**I know its been awhile but I've been busy. RIP Campbell. Should I contuined since Cam is dead. Please reveiw**


	20. Chapter 20

As Maya screams for help. Katie woke up and heard Maya scream. She open the door to Maya's bedroom and saw her tossing and turning. Katie touch her shoulder which cause her to fall of her bed. Maya woke up. She was covered in cold sweat. Her body was cold and numb. She was breathing heavily.

"Maya are you okay?," asked Katie.

"Yeah just had a nightmare. It felt so real. I'm just going to go to the bathroom. You can go back to bed.," said Maya.

As Maya walks to the bathroom. She washes her face with warm water. She looks at the time it was 3am a few hours before she went to school. She went back to sleep but whenever she dream of Chad and Rusty trying to rape her. If it wasn't at the Dot it was at school or an alley even in her own home.

* * *

When Maya arrived to school. She saw Cam and he walk her to her locker. Both Maya and Cam were really out of it. Then somebody tap on Maya's shoulder. She panics and slaps the guy who ever was tapping on her shoulder. Then she noticed it was Zig. He rubs his cheek. Maya left a red mark and Jacob and Sophia started laughing

"For a girl who's better on her feet can really can really have a strong arm.," said Zig.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get enough sleep.,"said Maya.

"We can see that. Cam now you know to never mess with your girlfriend.," Sophia said jokingly.

"Shut up Sophia!," yelled Campbell. Then he left leaving to his next class.

"What was that about. He's been acting weird all week.," said Sophia. "Maya is everything okay?,"

Maya didn't pay attention. "MAYA!," Sophia said trying to get her attention. "Huh.," mumble Maya, shaking her head.

"It's everything okay.," Maya said silently

Throughout the day Maya and Cam were total zombies.

* * *

At the locker room.

"This is the biggest game of the year. We better win this if we do then it will be an easy pass to the NHL.," said Dallas.

Cam was so nervous that he hadn't had his ice skates on.

"Hey someday this week I want you put your skates on.," said Owen to Cam.

Cam finally realize that he doesn't have any skate. "Oh I must have been daydreaming.," said Cam.

"You better not be daydreaming when you're on the ice.," said Luke. "You've been a total zombie for this past week,"

"Come on figure skaters lets go.," said coach.

They all go to the game. Maya sees Cam and decide to forget the court date for now and to show Cam support because right now he need it more than she did. Cam saw her and smile at her and she smiled back. She cheered for him whenever he scored a goal. The Ice Hounds won 14 to 8.

"The Ice Hounds are on fire.," said Sophia. "Well the Ice Hounds should thank Cam's good luck charm.," Sophia stared at Maya and smiled.

"What I'm not his good luck charm.," said Maya. "Where did you get that idea from?,"

"Oh please ever since you and Cam got together he's been on fire. When you two broke up he has been losing games. I think it's safe to say your his good luck charm.,' said Tristan.

"Oh brother.," said Maya rolling her eyes. Then next thing Maya knew somebody pick her up and she was in Cam's arms.

"Another good game today.," said Campbell.

"Good now put me down.," said Maya.

"No.," said Cam.

Then a guy from the Ice Hounds came to Cam. "Hey rookie, there is a party in my two story cabin. Blondie could come too.,"

"I will come back to you on that.," said Cam. Then he look at Maya. "Do you want to go to the party? I mean we could always go to the Dot but if it's okay you going have to wait for me because I have to go home but Peter will keep you company.,"

Then Maya had flashback of her dream. "No I want to go to the party.,"

"Are you? I mean I will understand since what happen at the club.,"

"No I really want to go.," said Maya.

"Okay I will go change.," said Campbell.

Campbell went to the locker room.

"Hey you finally did as you were told.," said Luke.

"If you play like that next season we will be unstoppable.," said Dallas.

"Thanks.," said Cam shyly

"Oh and rookie their a bunch of reporters that want to interview us.," said Dallas.

"Yeah I think I will have to pass.," said Campbell.

"Come on you don't even have to talk to all the reporters just one. In a few years you will be the one giving orders to the future rookies. People will be looking up to you and see every move how you played.," said Dallas.

When Cam heard what Dallas said about him being captain. He felt his stomach drop. Him being captain? He loved hockey or he thought he did but he just can't be captain. The hockey team would have to depend on him on winning. Depending on his every move. Showing them who's boss. Doing the interviews with the press. He can't even handle being a rookie during game night does he think he could handle being captain. Then he heard the press. When Dallas opened the door. Cam felt like somebody put a big weight on his back and somebody was trying to choke him. He felt like he was screaming but no one could hear him. He ran out of the other doors. Breathing heavily when he left that room he felt fine for now. The next he knew she bump into a red head. All her papers came flying out of her hand.

"I'm so sorry.," said Cam. Helping her pick up all of her papers from the ground.

"Thank you.," the redhead girl smiled at him. "That's okay I wasn't looking where I was going. I use to go to this school. So I know this school blindfolded. I'm Ellie Nash.," said the girl.

"Campbell Saunders.," said Cam

Ellie sees his Ice Hounds jacket. "Hey your in the hockey team. I have to interview each team member. Could I interview you just to get it over with.," said Ellie.

Cam looks at Ellie all nervous. He thought he had run away but he didn't. Why was it whenever he thinks he got away he didn't. He feels whenever he ran away it always came back and follow him. He tried to run away from his team but whenever he did it make things worse. He tried to run away from his feelings from Maya (even if that wasn't a bad thing).

Ellie notice him how he acted around her. It reminded him of her when she went to degrassi. "You know what I will talk to you later.," said Ellie.

Campbell went to find Maya so they can go to the party together. He found her and gave her a piggyback ride to the party. When they arrived they saw Tristan dancing with Fiona and Imogen. Zig and Tori talking to Zig's skateboard friends. They also saw Jacob and Sophia dancing.

"I love you, you know that.," said Jacob to Sophia,

"You tell me that everyday but will you love me in a million years.," said Sophia.

"I will love you for the rest of my life and it doesn't matter what our parents think of us.," said Jacob.

Tori overheard them. "You two are so cute. I do not know why your parent don't want you to be with each other.,"

"Just because we are young. They don't think we know what love is.,"said Sophia. "I could care less what they think.," Just then Jacob threw a water balloon at her.

"Hey!," She laughed. "You're gonna be sorry the day you threw a water balloon at Sophia Garcia .,". She got a couple of water balloons and started throwing them at him. Jacob did the same thing.

Cam and Maya started laughing for the first time these couple of days. Campbell was stress with hockey and felt like his team and coach trap him in empty cold room with no food or water. He also felt that the room he was freezing, alone, and empty inside. Meanwhile ever since that day when Maya almost got rape by Rusty and Chad everytime she close her eyes she saw them. It was hard for her to be in stage sometimes because it remind her of the club.

"Hey I will gets us some drinks.," said Campbell. As Cam went to get them drinks he dump into Dallas.

"Hey where were you?," asked Dallas. "The press miss you but don't worry I invited the hot redhead over to the party. She wanted to interview you so I invited her. I mean you did help us win the game so you should give you some of the glory too.,"

"So when do I have to talk to her?," asked Campbell.

Ellie saw Cam and smiled at him. "How about right now.," said Dallas.

"Right now? Well right now I promise Maya I will show her a tour around the bedroom upstairs.," Cam said nervously. He drop the drink and ran up to Maya.

Dallas called out to him. "Well there are more thing important than interviews and your first booty call is very important.,"

Maya, Tristan, Sophia, Zig, and Tori all heard Dallas. Then Tristan, Sophia, Zig and Tori all stared at Maya. "What?," said Maya.

Cam walk up to Maya. "Come on lets go upstairs.,". He grabs her hand and tried to find an empty bedroom. Then Maya bump into a guy who looks like in his 20s. "Sorry about that.,"

"That's fine.," called out the guy. The guy look at his friend. "That girl looks familiar. I feel like we've met before.,"

"Me too. Maybe at the club. Come John," said his other friend.

"Club!," said the guy with a smile. He looks at the pictures through his phone. "It's Jenny or should I say Maya.,"

"I remember when we were all upset because we were out of town the same day when Chad and Rusty were going to be the only ones getting lucky.," said his friend.

"Maybe it's our lucky day.," said the guy.

"John if you want to fuck her then okay but be careful she looks like she could be like I don't know 12. Way too young and way easier for her to win in court. I'm out.,' said his friend.

"Fine Kenny be that way.," said John.

"Good lucky because her boyfriend and her are in good terms and hockey players are tougher than they look.," said Kenny.

* * *

Cam finally found an empty room and lock the door.

Maya gets all confused. "We are not going to do it, right?,"

"No, I just needed an excuse to get away from the team and that reporter.,' said Cam. "Unless if you want to?,"

"I don't know, do you want to?," asked Maya.

"I want too if you want too. said Campbell.

"You know what let's forget for now.," said Maya.

Maya sat on the bed with Cam. Maya press her lips and Cam returns the kiss. Then they started to make out. Cam put his hand on her knee. Then Maya gets nervous and remembers when Chad put her hand on his knee massage it and getting closer a closer to her panties while he taking off her jacket. Maya pull away from the kiss really fast and push Cam gently.

"Are you okay?," asked Cam all worried.

"Yeah just don't touch me on the knee.," said Maya.

"I wasn't going to try something.," said Cam.

"I'm sorry I'm just scared.," said Maya

"Okay I will be more careful next time.," said Cam. Maya sat down by Cam. Cam got Maya's hair out of her face and was about to leans in and kiss her but Maya slap him. Maya had a flashback about Rusty when he laid her on the bed at the club.

"What the hell.," said Campbell rubbing his cheek.

"Didn't I make myself clear when you touch my knee.," said Maya.

"No you didn't I just thought you were talking about your knee.," responded Cam.

"Well now you know.," said Maya. Campbell grabs her hand and apologizes He was about to kiss her hand but Maya pull away angrily.

"Really you think just saying sorry is going to cut it.," Maya said angrily.

"This is about Chad and Rusty, isn't it? asked Cam. " If you wanna talk then lets talk.,"

"It's not about them and I hate how you and Katie are trying to get me to talk and think I have a problem but I don't.," yelled Maya.

"I'm just trying to help you because you seem out of it ever since you found out you had to face Chad and Rusty.," said Cam with an patiently tone of voice.

"Really a cutter is trying to help me? You know what maybe you should help yourself before you help other people.," yelled Maya with anger.

Cam face turns red of anger and sadness. He couldn't believe what Maya said to him. "You know what I'm going home!,"

"No your not going home because I'm going home. There is no point of one of the guest of honor's leaving their own party.," Maya said with anger. Maya unlocks the door and opens it with anger then the moment she open it then Dallas, Luke, Owen, Tristan, Tori, Zig, Sophia, and Jacob were on the floor because they had their ears press to the door. Maya sees them and storms off not caring who she steps on.

They all get up. "What was that about?," asked Dallas.

"Yeah we couldn't even understand what you were saying since you were yelling over each other.," said Tori.

"You know what ask her because you aren't getting any information from me.," said Cam with anger mix with sadness. He storms off the room leaving the seven of them by themselves.

* * *

Maya was making her way through the door. She push people and went through people. When was about to go then she saw a bottle of tequila. She grabs it and leaves. While she left the cabin and starts drinking. She was almost finished with the whole bottle she hasn't even left the woods yet. Then she felt dizzy and felt something was coming up her throat . She got to the nearby bushes and empty her stomach. She felt someone was rubbing her back and pulling her hair back. After she finished puking the person was still rubbing her back and then she felt the stranger's hand under her shirt. She felt like he was about to take off her bra. She jump. Then turn around and saw the guy who she bump into upstairs.

"Hello Jenny, let me formally introduce myself. I'm John my two best friends are Chad and Rusty.," said John.

When Maya heard him say Chad and Rusty she tried to run but John ran fast and grab her.

"Who ever mess with my friends then they mess with me.," said John.

John push Maya to a cause her to fall then she the bottle of tequila she grabs it and tries to throw it on John but she was way too dizzy but she miss. Then the only thing she can do is cry for help. He started taking off her clothes and she cried louder but she knew it was impossible the music was way too loud. Tears started floating in her eyes. She just wanted to pass out. Maya kept shouting for help even if she believe it was hopeless.

"HEY!," GET AWAY FROM HER!," Maya heard someone shouted. The guy pulls John away from Maya. The next thing John knew that he was on the ground. He got up and started running to the cabin. The guy who help Maya got closer to her. Maya finally saw the dark figure it was Peter.

"Are you okay?," asked Peter looking all worried.

"Yeah I'm fine.," Maya said while grabbing her head.

Peter saw her eyes. "Have you've been drinking?,"

"Yes maybe a little.," said Maya. Peter saw an empty bottle of tequila.

"Come on I will give you to the Dot. Their someone I think you should talk to.," said Peter.

* * *

Campbell finally found an empty room. He saw a mirror and saw his face red and cover with tears. He felt angry inside. He felt so angry that he punches wall and left a hole in the wall. In the inside the pain of his hand felt good but in the outside it made him feel pain. He saw a mini refrigerator and grabs some ice. He saw a empty glass bottle of beer. He throws it to the wall and the bottle breaks. He walks up to the broken bottle. Grabs a piece of glass and cuts himself. Blood starts coming out of his arm dripping on the hardwood floor. He looks at his cuts. Maya was right he was a cutter and he can't even help myself what makes him think he could help Maya. He was about to cut himself again then someone clear their throat. Cam turn around and it was Ellie.

"Don't do it you may not regret it now but you will later.," said Ellie.

" What will you know about stress and cutting.," responded Campbell. "All you cared about is your interview.

"Right now I could care less about the interview and also I know more about cutting than you.," said Elli. "I use to be a cutter. I know how it feels to have so much pressure that you feel like you can't handle it. At first I thought cutting was the only way out of it but it isn't trust me.,"

"My own girlfriend called me a cutter, my own teams hates me, and I'm homesick.,"

"I doubt your girlfriend meant it. She seems so upset when she came to the party. Your own team is just jealous. For the homesick thing. Well your friends are your family.," said Ellie. "Your hand looks pretty bad. I saw a first aid kit in the bathroom.,"

Ellie fits his hand. Ellie took off her rubber band and put it on Cam's other hand. "I haven't use that in a long time and right now you need it more than I do. Whenever you feel like cutting just slap yourself with the rubber band. Well I better go.,"

"Wait how about the interview that I promise you.,"said Campbell. "That the least I could do.,"

Ellie smiles and starts interviewing.

* * *

Maya was in the passenger's seat with Peter. "I thought you didn't did do high school ,"

"I don't but I was invited. I wasn't planning on going because a really close friends visiting from Kenya but her flight was canceled but she found another flight so I decide to go back to the Dot then I saw that you were in trouble.,"said Peter.

"Thanks.," said Maya. Peter just nodded. They arrived at the Dot. Maya saw a girl with luggage and had a Kenya sticker on it. She saw Peter and kissed him. Wow close friends Maya thought to herself.

She saw Maya. "Hi I'm Darcy you may know Clare. She is my sister. I'm here to surprise her for her Birthday. It's Eli's idea.," said Darcy.

"I think you should have a one on one. She was the girl that I was telling you about.," said Peter.

Maya realizes what was going on. "You don't even know me very well and you are trying to help me. I hate when people are trying to help. Especially since they don't know how it feels.,"

"Hey, I know how it feels. I was rape not almost.," said Darcy.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. It's just I feel like a slut people warn me about him but I didn't listen. Now I have to live with the nightmare. I feel like a peice of shit," said Maya with tears in her eyes.

"It will get better trust me. I felt like that too.," said Darcy.

"Here it a family secret recipe. It won't cause a hangover when you wake up.," Peter hand Maya a dark green kind of liquid. When Maya smell it she felt like she was going to puke. She drank it and made a sour face. "Trust me it works.,"

"Hey atleast you hadn't called you bf a cutter.," said Maya

"Trust me I did way worse I got a teacher fire but I got his job back. He will forgive you if he cares. I hurted a lot of people and they forgave me because they love me and they will forgive you if they love you.," said Darcy. Even if I'm going be here for a couple of days if you need to talk then talk to Clare. She was kind in a similar situation with her boss.,"

As Maya finishes her drink. She decides to go back home. While she was walking she notices that she was still crying from the party. She cried even more when she saw the pictures of her and Cam on her phone. She knew what she had to do. Even if it was late her parents were out of town and Katie is a senior so she probably decided to spend the night at the cabin with the rest of the seniors. So she decided to go to Cam's. It's better than being home alone.

* * *

Cam was in his room alone. Michael was in a retreat with Mara. Justin was still at the party. He sat on his bed late at night not caring that he had school the next day. He was looking at his training schedule for he could get ready for next year. Even if hockey season is over he still has to train for next year. He felt stress he look for his phone charger. When he finally found it he saw dry blood. Then remember what Ellie said. He use the rubber band. So far it was working. Then he heard a knock on the door. He open it and saw Maya flooded in tears.

"Maya, are you okay?," asked Cam looking all worried. Since he knows Maya hates crying in front of people.

"I'm just here to apologize for what I said to you not just today but the other days that I was such a bitch to you.," Maya said barely speaking. "It's just that I'm scared of what might happen at court I thought it will be just arrest them and I never going to see them ever again but I was wrong.,'

Cam look at her and hugs her. 'It's gonna be okay. Just remember I will be there and you will be fine.,"

Maya kisses him.

"Come on it's getting late. I will walk you home.," said Campbell.

"I don't want to be alone right now. I was almost rape by one of Rusty and Chad friends. I'm just so scared right now. Could I spent the night here?," said Maya.

"You don't even have to ask. Michael and Justin aren't home and I don't want to be alone either.,"

Maya and Cam were laying on her bed. She wraps her arms around him. "Please don't leave me alone tonight.,"

'If you promise you won't leave me.," said Cam.

"I won't, I promise.," said Maya.

"Then I promise too.," responded Campbell.

"Pinky swear?," said Maya. Holding out her pinky.

"Pinky swear.," said Campbell. Cam hold out his pinky and they pinky swear.

Then Campbell notices that both of the initials aren't in the palms of their hands anymore. He got a black permit marker from his nightstand and wrote MC on both of their hands. Then Maya had fallen asleep on Cam's chest then a few minutes later Campbell was asleep.

**Do you like that I add some of the old cast to my story?**


	21. Chapter 21

Maya and Cam were fast asleep in each others arms. Then Maya felt her phone vibrate. She check to see who it was and it was a text from Katie. It said where the fuck r u. She found out she had seven miss calls from Katie. She look at the time and it was 7:50. She text Tori to cover for her then she texted Katie that she slept over at Tori's.

"Wake up Cam we overslept.," said Maya while shaking Cam's shoulder. "We have about 10 minutes to get ready for school.," When Cam heard 10 minutes he opened his eyes and got up at bed.

"I thought we set up my alarm clock an extra hour for we could drop you off at your house and so you can change.," said Cam with a panic.

"I guess we forgot.," said Maya. Maya could smell her clothes. It smell like tequila and pretzels.

"Okay, I just remember something. The pants that Dulce let you borrow she forgot them here. So you can just wear that and this.," said Cam. He threw one of his navy blue hollister t-shirt .

They both got dress and ran to school. They barely made it just a few seconds to class.

* * *

After 4th period Maya and Cam finally met up during lunch. Cam and Maya took their seat. "Hey, I'm gonna get my lunch from my locker.,"said Maya. Gave Campbell a kiss and left. Zig saw her shirt and laugh.

"So she spend the night with you?," asked Zig.

"No, she had a sleepover with Tori.," answered Campbell.

"Yeah whatever.," said Zig.

"What's going on.," said Jacob

"Nothing just that Maya is wearing Cam's shirt.," said Zig

"Come on tell us what's going.," said Jacob. " I thought we were friends.," Then both Zig and Jacob started giving Cam playful punches.

"We didn't go all the way if that what you're thinking.," said Campbell.

"Cam, you and Maya are no where near of having a sex life.," said Jacob. "You two are like Eric and Donna from season one of That's 70 show.,"

"Haha, so true or like Gwen and Trent from Total Drama Island except you two hate each other guts at first.," said Zig.

"Do you want to have sex?," said Jacob.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't.," answered Campbell. "Even if I'm ready Maya isn't ready especially since all that happened to her.,"

* * *

As Maya, Sophia, and Tori were at the girls' room.

"I think I'm ready.," said Maya.

"Are you sure?," asked Tori looking all worried. "I mean with all that happened with the club.,"

"I think I am. I do love him and he loves me and he hasn't turn my back like most guys would.," said Maya.

"So is that a yes or a no?," said Sophia.

"Maybe right after court if my parents stay behind and talk to my lawyer and since Katie will be with Jake the whole night.," said Maya. "It also depends if I feel in the mood like if I win or not.,"

Sophia started to scream.

* * *

The Ice Hounds were at the hallway in the front of the French Class.

"Are you sure this is going to work?," asked Luke

"I'm positive. Tori will come out and we will tell her what we know about her and she will think it was her so called bff her told her boyfriend and told us then she will be pissed at both of them.," said Ari.

"Good plan, you figure that all on your own?.," said Dallas.

"Having no brothers just sisters could be a curse but sometimes a blessing.," said Ari.

Tori come out of French Class with a note to the office.

"Hey Tori.," said Luke.

"I'm busy.," said Tori.

"Actually you're not we got you got of class. I guess having a friend in student council comes in handy .,"

"What do you want?," asked Tori all annoyed.

"Nothing just to tell you that you are not showing yet; so you are probably not pregnant.," said Luke.

Tori eyes widen. "How do you know?," asked Tori with anger.

"Well if you tell a big mouth musician then they will tell their big mouth future NHL player boyfriend then he will tell his team on the locker room.," said Dallas.

" I don't believe you. Maya wouldn't betray me like that I trust her like a sister.," said Tori.

"Maya, Tristan, and Zig were the only ones that you told. Tristan has been your friend since Jr High and he could keep a secret to safe his life. I doubt Zig will say anything since he might be a dad and that's not something to be proud of.," said Dallas "I know someone who is a teen dad.,"

"So are you in or are you still out?," asked Ari.

"I'm in and some people are going to be involved in this plan.," said Tori

"Even better.," said Luke.

* * *

Zig and Tristan were waiting at the garden. Then Tori came in.

"So did you got a called from the doctor?," asked Tristan.

"Yes and I think we should celebrate because I'm not pregnant.," said Tori.

"Thank god.," said Zig and hug Tori. "Good because your parents already hate me and they will kill me if I got you pregnant.,"

"Nobody know but you, Zig, Maya, and me it would have been disaster if that got out. I mean pregnant or not you would have been the school hoe. ," said Tristan.

"About that, the Ice Hounds know.," said Tori.

"I swear I didn't told Owen. Even if I did he's not into gossip.," said Tristan.

"I'm not blaming you but I am blaming the girlfriend of the hockey player.," said Tori.

"Are you sure Maya told the Ice Hounds?," asked Zig

"I'm sure then how would the Ice Hounds found out. Think about she told Cam and he told his team.," said Tori. "Their both are going to pay for not keeping their mouth shuts.,"

"Totally, right now Maya Matlin and Campbell Saunders are just going to have each other because right now they are dead to us.," said Tristan.

"I got a better idea.," said Tori.

"What's the plan?," asked Zig

* * *

At court. Maya sat down next to her lawyer and saw Chad and Rusty with their lawyer.

Maya look at her lawyer. Her lawyer notice her nervous. "We already practice this. You be fine if you told me everything you told me to the judge.," said her lawyer.

"Thanks Dominic.," said Maya.

"No problem if you could play your cello, guitar, bass, piano, and sing in front of hundreds of people then you can tell your story about what happen in the night club.," said Dominic.

Maya felt someone tap on her shoulder. It was Cam. He put on his Ice Hounds necklace on her. "I want you to borrow this. Whenever I wear it I never lose a game and this will help you," said Campbell.

Maya smiled and him and thank him. Campbell smile back. Maya remember that ever since she meant him; she felt like butterflies in her stomach even when she acted like she hated him. Whenever she kiss him felt like it was summer.

"I would like to call Maya Matlin to the stand.," said Gloria aka Rusty and Chad's lawyer.

Maya got up and swear to tell nothing but the truth. "So your name is Maya Matlin and your 14 year old but when you try out for the band you said that your name was Jenny and your 18 year old. Is that true.,"

"Yes.," said Maya.

"You see if Maya lied about her age and name then she could lie what happen.," said Gloria. "So tell me did you sneak out of your house or were your parents with you.,"

"I sneaking out of the house at around midnight. I just tryout for the band because of the music nothing more. I didn't did it for the drinks or to hooking up with someone.," said Maya.

"Maya on your last day of the job you said they drugged you. Tell me what happen?," said Gloria.

"Chad told me he wanted me to sing this time and I did for hours. Then after that the rest of the band left. I was about to leave but Chad stop me and introduce me to Rusty. He also brought me a coke. Rusty spilled the drinks on me. I went to the bathroom and clean up and I drank my coke and I felt dizzy. So one of them I don't remember which help me to the room upstair.," said Maya.

"I heard that you called a friend, is that true?," asked Gloria.

"Yes I called Katie but instead for some reason I ended up calling Cam.," said Maya

"So if you could have reach your phone and called for someone for help she could have gotten up and left.," said Gloria. "I will like to call ll her boyfriend to the stand.,"

Campbell walk up to the stand. Maya turn to her right and saw John. She felt like she was going to puke. She also saw Darcy, Peter,Eli, Clare, Tristan, Zig, Sophia, and Jacob. Not Tori for some reason. Tori was pissed at her ever since French. She tried calling her, texting her, emailing her, and she even left her a message in facerange but nothing.

As time went on Dominic ask the whole band questions and both lawyers ask all the victim question of Chad and they called Maya.

"Maya Matlin, so it was just Rusty and Chad who tried to rape you and that's it?," asked Gloria

Maya stay quiet for a moment. She saw John. "No yesterday I had a bit much to drink and John tried to rape me but Peter save me.,"

"Is Peter here?," asked Gloria

"Yes.," said Maya.

"I will like to take of five minute recess.," said Dominic

"Okay five minute recess.," said the judge

They took five. "Why didn't you told me about John. It will be harder to in this case if if the jury doesn't think Peter is enough proof then we will lose this trail.," said Dominic

"I'm sorry," said Maya.

"That okay I need to talk to Peter.,"

Dominic went to talk to Peter The Cam walk up to Maya. "I'm proud of you Maya.," said Campbell.

"For what!? If I kept my mouth shut I would have won.," said Maya.

"I'm proud of you that you didn't keep it to yourself.,"said Campbell "You're not going to lose when you're wearing my necklace.,"

"Recess is over.," said the judge.

Gloria ask questions to Peter. Than a couple of hours later they let the jury decide if Rusty, John, and Chad are guilty and they were all sent to prison.

Maya walk up to Cam and gave him his necklace back. She gave him a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?," asked Cam

"I think I'm ready.," said Maya.

"Are you sure? asked Campbell.

"Yes, my parents are going to talk to our lawyer and that takes them more than two hours. You still have the condom , right?," said Maya.

"Yeah.," said Cam all nervously.

"Okay then lets go.," said Maya. She grab his arm but Campbell stop her.

"Are you sure? I mean with all what has happen. I don't want you do anything you aren't ready to do.," said Cam.

" I think I'm ready. I mean you stay by my side at all times and I stay by yours. I love you, Campbell Saunders.,"

"I love you too, Maya Matlin.," said Campbell.

They called a cab.

"So did you text Cam's grandma?," asked Tristan.

"Yup, I got his phone when he wasn't looking and text her to come over in a half an hour.," said Zig.

"I got my hands on Maya's phone in a few minutes her parents will get a text from her i.," said Tristan.

Maya and Campbell got into a cab. They arrived at Maya's house go to her room.

"Are you sure you want to do this. I mean what about Katie or your parents they can be here any minute.," said Cam.

"My parents are in a meeting and it always last about four hours. Katie is spending the night with Jake.," said Maya. "Is now or we will wait a little longer. Cam I love you and if you want to wait then I will wait until you're ready.,"

Campbell responded with a kiss. "No I'm ready. I love you too but first I want you to close your eyes.,"

Maya close her eyes.

"Okay open them.," said Campbell.

Maya open them and saw Cam was wearing a half shape necklace and holding another half necklace in his hand. He put it on her. Then he got her hair out of her face and kiss her. Maya return the kiss then the kiss turn out passionate. Cam unzipped Maya's dress. It slip right out. Then Maya took his jacket.

"Cam.," said Maya breathing heavily.

"Do you want to stop?," asked Cam all confused.

"No I'm having trouble taking off your tie and also you are wearing too many clothes.," said Maya.

"Oh.," said Campbell. He took off his tie and Maya help him take off his shirt. Then Campbell started having trouble taking off her bra. He stop kissing her.

" Cam, do you need any help?," asked Maya awkwardly.

"Er Umm.," said Cam having trouble to finally got her off. Her bra fall to the ground. "No I got it.," They ended up on her bed. Maya was on her back and Cam was on top of her. Cam started kissing her chest.

"Cam stop.," moaned Maya.

Cam stop. "Did you want to stop or am I doing something wrong?," asked Campbell.

"No you're doing great.," said Maya.

"So you change mind?," asked Campbell

"Well it depend. You do know how to use a condom, right?," asked Maya.

"Yeah, in my old school they made us practice with a banana.," said Campbell.

"Okay then we can continue.," said Maya. Cam continued kissing her neck and Maya started unzipping his pants.

Then the door open. "Sweetie, I'm sorry late-," Ms. Matlin voice stop. Both Maya and Campbell panic. Then Maya got up as fast as she can and cause her and Campbell to dump heads together and pushes Cam on top of her and lands on the floor.

"Ouch.," they both said while rubbing their heads.

"Maya Olivia Matlin, what the hell is going on here. You are grounded.," yelled Ms. Matlin. She looks at Cam. "Cam lets make a called to your grandma . I heard she decided to stay with her sister.,"

"You don't have to call me.," Maya and Campbell heard Cam's grandma voice. Holy shit Maya said to herself. Maya tried to find her bra or shirt but it was too late. She saw Maya shirtless and Cam too.

"Campbell Dylan Saunders, just wait until I tell about your parents about this.," yelled Cam's grandma. "I thought guys were going out for pizza?,"

"I thought you guys were going out to the movies?," asked Ms. Matlin. Then both of them glared at them. Ms. Matlin threw a bathrobe at Maya. "Put that on and go to the kitchen right now.,"

"Campbell, I want you to put on your clothes back on and go to the kitchen as well.," yelled his grandma.

As all of them were in the kitchen. Cam's grandma told his parents. Ms. Matlin told her dad what happen and he was pissed. He yelled over the phone. Same goes for Cam's parents.

"I didn't want it to come to this but you gave us no choice. We gave you rules you broke them. We gave you our trust by given you a second chance but you broke our trust. We all talk about it and we think it's the best for you to not see each other again until you're more mature.,"said Ms. Matlin.

But mom you can't do that because I love him.," said Maya.

"I'm sorry Maya but we both warn you guys what will happen if you break the rules.," said Ms. Matlin.

"Come on Cam will better go.," said his grandma

Campbell look at Maya sadly and left. Tears started rolling down their cheeks.

* * *

The Ice Hounds, Tori, Tristan, and Zig were all at Luke's house. "So part one of plan B work now lets see if part two works.," said Luke.

"What part two?," asked Zig

"Well part one was to get their family against their relationship and it work since I got a text from Maya. Part two is to turn them against each other.," said Tori.

"How are you going to do that?," asked Tristan. "They are as in love as Jack and Rose.,"

"Well we have thank facerange for that. Once we figure out their passwords then we could totally turn them against each other.," said Dallas.

**Happy late birthday Jasmyn. I'm sorry but very busy this pass week. I post this in a hurry.**

**I also wrote another fanfiction.**

** s/9145379/1/Parent-Trap-Maybell-Style**


	22. Chapter 22

At Health Class in Mr. Armstrong's classroom.

"So let me get this straight. So her mom and your grandma walk in on you guys when you two were about to get it on and Maya didn't even have on her bra," whisper Sophia to Campbell.

"Yes and now I'm ban to see Maya.," whisper Campbell.

"Welcome to the club. Trust me I know how it feels to keep a secret relationship from my parents.," said Sophia.

"Does it get easier?," ask Campbell.

"It got easier when we met you guys but before you and Maya we had no choice but to break up.," said Sophia.

Then Mr. Armstrong notice them whispering. "Campbell and Sophia is there something you like to share with the whole class?,"

"No.," they both said. Mr. Armstrong continued with the class.

* * *

In Science class. Maya and Jacob were lab partners. They weren't paying attention to their science experiment.

"I thought that the condom thing was bad but I was wrong.," said Maya.

"Come on, tell me it won't be as bad when Sofia took me to her dad office then we started making out thinking that her dad won't be back until midnight by our surprise he came back with his business partner and other important people.," said Jacob.

"Cam's grandma and my mom walk in on us and I was shirtless.," said Maya.

"Shirtless? Wait you mean shirtless like without a bra or anything?," ask Jacob.

"Just my underwear.," said Maya.

"Maya Jacob your experiment!," shouted Tori.

Then Maya and Jacob saw there experiment. There was bubbles everywhere. "OH MY GOSH!," screamed Maya. The teacher help them with their experiment.

* * *

Maya was at her locker getting her stuff then Campbell came up to her. He leans in about to kiss her but Maya look to the ground.

"My sister is watching us. Mom told her what happen last time.," said Maya.

"Yeah my grandma paid Justin to watch over me.," said Campbell. "Also I talk to Sophia and she told me it was hard to date and keep it from her parents and they had no choice but to break up.,"

"What are you trying to say?," Maya ask all concerned.

"I'm trying to say that we might have to do the same if it doesn't work out.," said Campbell.

"Are you saying that we should just break up or what?," said Maya.. Anger started to build up.

"No I'm trying to say what if we end up like Sophia and Jacob. I mean I almost lost you when are friends were against us but now our family thats even worse. Even our siblings are watching our every move.," said Campbell.

"Are you saying you have no hope on us?," said Maya

"No I'm trying to say that it will be hard that and there might be a time that we might have to do the same thing.," said Campbell.

"You know what I will save you the trouble we're done. I gotta go. ," said Maya with anger. Cam tried to stop her but Maya kept on walking.

* * *

In English Class.

"So what do you say to her?," said Jacob.

"I told her what happen to you and Sophia and that might happen to us.," said Campbell.

"You know the old say the truth will set you free?," ask Jacob.

Campbell nodded.

"Well sometimes it's true and other times you will end up like Alison Dilaurentis from Pretty Little Liars.,"

"You watch Pretty Little Liars?," ask Cam

"I have older sister. At first I thought it was a show for girls but when I was I watch the first episode I got admit I kinda of like it then I got into Spoby plus the girls are so hot.," said Jacob. "Don't judge me.,"

"Don't worry I watch it too but I think Haleb is way better than Spoby.," said Campbell

"Toby and Spencer are way better than Hanna and Caleb but they are second best. Third best is Emily and Maya and fourth best is Aria and Ezra.," said Jacob.

"I do agree with you on third best and 4th but Hanna and Caleb are definitely number one. They're like Romeo and Juliet.," said Campbell

"So are Spencer and Toby.," said Jacob. "Promise me that you won't Sophia and I promise I won't tell Maya but which girl is hotter.,"

"Hanna, I always love blondes.," said Campbell.

"Aria, I always love girl with black hair.," said Jacob.

Then they heard Mrs. Kawn clear her throat. "As much as I love to fangirl about Pretty Little Lairs but this is English but I'm happy that you guys are comparing some couples to Romeo and Juliet\ because we are reading the book today for homework.," She look the whole class. "Read the first scenes of Romeo and Juliet and as for Cam and Jacob I want you to read the book and write down I won't fangirl in class 200 times in a piece of paper by tomorrow.," The whole class started laughing. Cam could hear Ari was laughing.

"I guess Cammy and Jakey are going miss this week episode?," said Ari.

"Your hockey team are not going let us live this down?," said Jacob.

"No they won't. Could you come over to my house? Ever since what happen with Maya I feel like a prisoner in my own house.," said Campbell.

"Sure.," said Jacob.

* * *

Cam's room. Jacob and Campbell were reading Romeo and Juliet but then they got bored.

"So is it true your grandma saw Maya shirtless?," asked Jacob.

"Yes.,"

"Well next time you have to be 100% sure that nobody won't be in the house.," said Jacob.

"We were but I don't know what happen. I feel like somebody told them to come.," said Campbell. "The worse part is that I can't see Maya and now she dump me again.,"

"Sophia said that to help you guys by not making the same mistake we made. I don't blame her for dumping you. You made it seems that you two had no hope.," said Jacob.

"I know and I regret every word what I say.," said Campbell.

"Just beg forgiveness again if she really loves you then she will forgive you.,"said Jacob. "You don't want to end up like Romeo and Juliet. Unhappy and feel like you have no choice.,"

Campbell laid on his bed then look at his book. "Maybe we could in some way.," smiled Campbell.

"What?," Jacob looked confused.

"Could you called your brother and drive us to Maya's house?," ask Campbell.

"Sure but how are you going get pass the fam?," said Jacob.

"We will sneak out the window.," said Campbell.

* * *

Maya's room.

"Thanks for coming over. I feel like Tori, Tristan, and Zig are pretending to be my friends.," said Maya.

"Don't worry. We're friends and you help me and Jacob so much. So I should be here when you're going through a tough break up.," said Sophia. "If it makes you feel better i got all the seasons of Gossip Girl and ice cream.,"

"Thanks but I still think Dair should have been the endgame and Nenny.," said Maya.

"I so agree.,"

While Maya and Sophia didn't know there was a tape recorder in her room. Tori, Dallas, and Ari were spying on them.

"I so disagree Chuck and Blair are soulmates.," said Tori. "Dair has nothing on Chair.,"

"He trade her for a hotel. That's abusive.," said Ari. "So are you saying that if Zig trade you for a hotel you will forgive him.,"

"This isn't about me. It's about chair and dair. I was just saying that Chuck loves Blair more than Dan does.,"

"Yeah because nothing says I love you when a guy trades you for a hotel.," said Ari.

"Hey this isn't about Chair, Nair, Dair,or Derena for that matter. This is about Maya and Campbell.," said Dallas. "Also Nenny should have at least end up together.,"

" Since when have hockey players been a fan of Gossip Girl?," ask Tori.

"When you are trap in a bus for game day and the bus driver has a daughter who is a fan of Gossip Girl you have a choice to read a book or to watch Gossip Girl.," said Dallas. "Well the team choose Gossip Girl. Now shut up I want to here.,"

"You know what's the worst part of this. That even if I'm the one who broke up with him I still love him.," said Maya and cried into Sophia's arms.

"Why did you broke up with him then?," said Sophia.

"He told me that we might end up like you guys did. It made it seems like we had no hope.," said Jacob.

"Sometimes guys say stuff that they don't mean. Like when Jacob think I don't know he's checking out Aria from PPL but trust me I know even if it pisses me off at times but I don't get mad or anything for one Lucky Hale wouldn't even give him the time of day. Two if he could check out Lucy Hale then I could check out Jeremy from The Vampire Diaries. Also I know that he loves me and that what matters. Does Cam love you?," said Sophia.

"I think so.," said Maya.

Then Sophia got hit by a rock. "Ouch.," said Sophia.

"Sorry.," shouted Jacob. "We should have found out if her window was open or not.,"

"Yup.," said Campbell.

"I will watch the driveway just in case her parents or sister are here.,"

"Cam?," said Maya with a confused.

"I will keep in watch

"It is the east and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,Who is already sick and pale with grief That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious," said Campbell

Maya walk about to the window and saw Cam.

" Her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love!,"

"Cam.," Maya giggled and didn't finish her sentence

"She speaks, O, speak again bright Angel.," said Cam.

"Cam if my parents see us they will kill you then kill me.," said Maya

Then Campbell started to climb to her window.

"You're going to fall be careful.," said Maya all worried. "Also aren't you scared of heights?," Maya help Cam to get into her room.

"Yeah but I'm more scared of losing you.," said Campbell.

Maya couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry M.," said Cam. "What I said was wrong because I made it seem like we had no hope.,"

"Maybe you're right.,"

"No Maya I'm wrong. Romeo and Juliet try to make it work even if there was a war between their lands. Jack and Rose try to make it work even if Rose's mom hated Jack and she was engage to Cal. What I'm trying to if they could make it work when then so can we..," Then Cam got on one knee and pull out a blue rose. "Maya would you please take me back?,"

"Yes.," said Maya. Cam got and put his hand on her cheeks and kiss her. Maya put her hands on his waist and return the kiss.

Then Sophia came in the room in a hurry. "Cam you know I love you but you better go because I Katie saw climbing up the stair.,"

Campbell went out the window.

* * *

"We all know what we need to do?," asked Dallas.

Ari and Tori nodded. "Okay and good.,"

"I will get my driver to drive me to Cam's house. Just call me when you're about to drop him off.," said Tori.

"Don't worry we will. Trust me this plan can't be mess up.," said Ari.

Tori saw her driver and got off the car. Then Dallas and Ari saw Jacob and Campbell walking home. "Hey rookie and music boy get in the car. We're are going to take you to a club.," yelled Dallas out of his car.

"Thanks Dallas but no thanks Jacob and I have a lot of homework.," said Cam.

"Come on your mind needs a break.," said Ari,

"Could you just drive us home my brother ditch us?," asked Jacob.

"We will but you have to go to the club. Come on it will be fun. You don't even have to be over 18. There is no alcohol allowed.,"

"If Cam is going then I will go.," said Jacob.

"Fine maybe a study break won't kill me.," said Cam.

Jacob and Campbell got in the car and went to the club. Campbell found it weird that Dallas and Ari wanted go to a club with no alcohol. He always heard the hockey team talking about how those clubs are so lame.

* * *

As Tori's driver drop her off at Cam's house. She knock at the door. She was hoping that Justin nor Cam's grandma weren't home or she would have to think of a plan fast. The she heard the door open. It was Michael. Tori breathes in relief. Maya had never seen Michael before and Michael never seen Maya before.

"Could I help you?," ask Michael.

"Yeah, is Cam home?," ask Tori.

"No he just left but you can wait for him if you want.," said Michael.

"Sure I will love that.," smiled Tori.

Tori got in the house.

"I'm sorry I didn't caught your name.," said Michael.

"That's okay because I never told you my name. My name is Maya.," said Tori.

Michael smiled at her. "I finally got to meet the famous Maya Matlin. I thought my aunt and uncle dan you guys from seeing each other?,"

"Yeah but I really miss him.," said Tori.

"Since I never seen Cam so happy. I will let this one slide. You can wait in the livingroom.," said Michael.

"Thanks and can I please go to the bathroom?," ask Tori.

"Sure.," said Michael.

As Tori made it seems like she was going to the bathroom. Then saw Michael went to the kitchen. So she went to Cam's room and saw his laptop. His laptop was on. Tori when to . She already knew Cam's username now she just needs to figure out his password.

"Okay I could do this.," Tori said to herself. She tried Ice Hounds and it didn't work then she add 67 to it and still didn't work. She tried hockey and nothing. She tried every hockey team she could think of yet nothing. Then she tried Maya and still nothing. She tried Matlin and still nothing. Then she remember something.

Flashback.

Sophia, Jacob, Tori, Zig, Maya,Campbell, and Tristan were at the back of Jake's truck while their was a party going on at the cabin. It was a surprise birthday party for Katie. All seven of them were all tired helping Jake with the party. The deal was if they help out they could go to the party since only juniors and seniors were invited. Tristan and Zig were asleep. Tori was about to fall asleep. Sophia and Jacob were texting each other and giggled and smile at each other when they sent each other a text then gave each other a quick kiss. While Maya was sitting on Campbell's lap.

"Aww you guys are so cute.," said Sophia,

"Thank you.," smiled Maya.

"Camaya or Maybell forever.," smiled Sophia.

"Camaya?," said Maya with a confused look.

"Maybell?," said Campbell with the same confused look.

"Yes every cute couple has a cute nickname like seddie, peddie, forwood, and delena," said Sophia.

"Okay then you two are Jophia.," smiled Maya.

"I like it.," smiled Jacob. He got a sharpie marker and wrote Jophia on Sophia's head.,"

"Hey.," screamed Sophia. "I'm going to get you Jacob Steve Bennett.,"

"Really I like to see you try Sophia Marcella Garcia.," Jacob shout back.

Sophia took the sharpie marker out of Jacob's hand and wrote it on his head.

"Oh now I'm not going easy on you.," said Jacob with a smile. He carried Sophia and threw her in the lake. Sophia got out of the water and push him into the water. Then they started chasing each other into the woods.

Campbell saw the marker and grab it. He looks at Maya and smiled. "If your draw maybell and camaya on my forehead I swear I will kill you.,"

Campbell wrote camaya and maybell on both of her converses. Maya did the same thing.

Flashback ends.

That's it.," said Tori to herself then she got a text from Ari that they left the club. Tori type Camaya and still didn't work then she type Maybell and she got in.

She check the history of his facerange. At they chat at 5pm and 7pm. She also check his email and other things that she couldn't get from her laptop. She left his room.

"I got a text from my mom to go home.," said TorI

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?," ask Michael.

"No I can't., responded Tori.

* * *

The next day Luke, Ari, and Dallas were outside in Maya's window. The climb into the window and they were in Maya's house. They found her laptop. It was still on.

"So how come we can break in her facerange into our computer?," ask Luke

"Because we need her computer for more than her facerange account.," answered Dallas

"Tori said that it could be either Camaya or Maybell.," sai Ari.

"Who are they Brad and Angelina.," said Dallas. "Lets type Maybell since that is Cam's password.," Ari type it and nothing. "Okay type Camaya.," Ari type it and he got in.

Then they heard footsteps. "Maya is that you?," they heard Katie.

"We better get the hell out of her.," whisper Dallas. All three of them tried to go out of the window in the same time which cause them to fall. Eli and Adam were walking down the street and saw them.

"She must really be into hockey players.," said Eli when he saw them all falling off Maya's window. "All this time I thought she was into performing arts guys.," responded Adam.

* * *

Maya was in her room practicing her cello. Then she heard her laptop. Somebody wanted to have a conversation with her. She was shock that it was Cam.

Maya type I thought you were with Jacob

Dallas told Luke to type that his plans change and also told him to type what are you doing.

Maya reply that she was practicing her cello and eating a cupcake.

"Let me do the rest. I think I could get Maya piss off.," said Ari. He push Luke out of his seat.

Ari reply back that if she still want to be a rockstar.

Maya: Yeah. Why?

Ari: Oh it just that you're eating a cupcake. Do you know how many calories r in one cupcake?

Maya: Since when did you cared about my weight or what I eat.

Ari: I'm just looking out for you. I see how many calories u eat. If I ate as much as u did I will be out of the team for sure without a doubt.

Maya: You're calling me fat?

Maya couldn't believe what "Cam" was saying to her.

Ari: I'm just helping you. I mean you never heard of a fat rockstar. I mean Tiffany wants to be famous too and she is watching her weight.

Maya: All puck bunnies do. You know what if you like her so much why don't you date her since you are back on the market.

Ari: R u dumping me?

Maya: Cam we r so over. I never want to see u again. Don't even talk to me.

The hockey team high five each other. Maya was angry and threw her charm bracelet. Then burst into tears.

* * *

Cam came home from hanging out with Jacob. Cam found it strange that Maya wasn't answering his calls or texts. It was time for him to talk to Maya in facerange.

Zig and Tristan were in Maya's room in front of her laptop. While Tori was with Maya trying to cheer her up.

Cam: Hey M.

"He's online. What do I say?," said Zig with a panic.

"Let me do all the typing.," said Tristan. " Cam likes Maya because she isn't a totally girly girl like Tori or she could careless about his hockey career unlike those puck bunnies.,"

Maya:Just watching America's Next Top Model.

Cam: I thought you hate that show.

Maya:No I love it weren't you paying attention when I told you. I hated when boys ignore me. Also it gives me idea on how to dress for school.

Cam: I'm sorry.

Maya: That's okay. So how was practice. Are you doing any better?

Cam: Yes? Since when do you care about hockey?

Maya: I don't I think it is pretty cool to date a future NHL hockey player.

Campbell got annoyed that Maya was talking about hockey. The main reason he loves her was because hockey was the least thing she cared about. Whenever he talk about practice he could tell she was bored out of her mind but love going to his games.

Campbell: Could we please talk about something else?

Maya:Sure but first I need to tell you that you need extra time in practice.

Campbell:Why do u say that?

Maya: Just because you guys barely won the last game. If you want be in the NHL you need all the practice you can get. Maybe Dallas can help you?

Campbell: Hey the only reason we "barely" won is because I was out of it in practice.

Maya: Why is that.

Campbell: Because so called friend or whatever she is called me at 3am.

Maya: Maybe you should have hang up.

Campbell got piss. He knew that if he hung up Maya would have been rape who knows how many times. He gave her his bed so she could sleep while he slept in the floor. Now that the kind of thanks he get.

Campbell: You know what we are so done. I don't want to ever talk, look, or even be near you ever again. Bye.

Tristan and Zig high five each. They called Tori and told her what happen.

"I wonder who was the person who called him at 3am.," ask Tori.

"I don't know.," respond both Zig and Tristan.

* * *

Maya was still in her room with the door shut. She was still crying from her breakup with Cam then somebody knock on her door.

"It's me Katie. Can I come in?.,"

Maya didn't say anything. She didn't want Katie to hear her cry.

"Come on I could hear you crying from my room.," said Katie.

"Just go away I'm fine.," sobb Maya.

Maya started to cry more. Then Katie burst into her room and hug her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have agree with mom and dad when they told me to not let you see Cam. If you love him then you can see him I promise I won't tell mom and dad.," said Katie.

"Don't bother. We broke up and we will never get back together. Also you are wrong I don't love Cam not even close.," Maya said wiping the tears away.

* * *

Campbell was in his room then Justin came in. He saw him crying.

"Why are you crying this time?," ask Justin.

"I broke up with Maya.," said Cam quietly

"I know you love her and if you still want to see her again then I will cover for you.," said Justin. "I know you will do the same for me and Dulce.

"I don't love her so don't even waste your time.," said Campbell. "we are not getting back together.

* * *

They did kept their promise and for the whole school year they acted like total stranger with each other.

**Hey this isn't the last chapter. Please review. Also read my other maybell story called Parent Trap. I'm thinking about writing a fanfiction about them like Anna and Jeremy mix with Bella Edward. Like Maya could see ghost and starts hanging out with Cam. Should I do it? Also I will like to thank the reviews you are the reason why I write for Fan fiction. Please review. **


	23. Chapter 23

It was Maya's sophomore year and Cam's junior year. Campbell and Maya still didn't talk to each other. The first day of school Maya arrived with Tristan, Tori, Zig, and Sophia. Cam arrived to school with Justin, Dulce, and the Ice Hounds with the puck bunnies.

"So how was England?," asked Maya to Tori.

"Fashion, theatre, and music my favorite things in the world I wish I'd lived there.," said Tori

"I guess you found your new love.," smiled Zig

"Don't be stupid.," said Tori then Zig and started making out.

Then Jacob called Sophia's name and hugs him then they started to make out. The next thing Maya knew she was alone since Tristan was with Eli which makes things really awkward. She went to find her locker. Campbell left to find his locker also since his this hockey team were making out with Puck Bunnies and Dulce and Justin were too. They bump into each other and gave each other dirty looks.

As they found their locker and class schedule then they were late for French. As they saw everybody was there. Ms. Wade told them to take their seats. Maya and Cam just saw two empty seats. They took their seats and move their chairs as far as they can from each other.

"So the rules are the same as last year but I added a new rules. Since some of you guys are dating you can't get too close if you do then I will make you sign something that said you need to stay a distance a amount of feet. I don't want to have repeats of last year.," Ms. Wade stared at Maya and Campbell.

"We broke up.," they both said at the same time then gave each other another dirty look.

"Well I hope you guys are really good friends since you guys have a video project which is half your grade. Everybody will be working with the person next to them,' said Ms. Wade.

Class was over. Campbell saw Jacob waiting at his locker. "Hey so how was your summer?," asked Jacob.

"Great I miss my family already but atleast I have Justin and Dulce to keep me company. How about you?,"

"I missed Sophia like crazy when she was in Mexico me and her were texting each other like crazy. I also spent time in the skate park with Zig. So how about you and Maya are you two back together yet?," smiled Jacob.

"No like I told you the last 100th times that me and Maya are never getting back together.," said Campbell.

Then a girl with short blonde hair and green eyes walk up to him. "Hey I'm Cassidy. So I was wondering that since you're in the Ice Hounds you could you point me where is the meeting.,"

"I would but it's only for members of the team last time Dallas invited a girl we all had to run the mile.," responded Campbell.

"I am in the team. Coach saw me play and he thought it would be a good idea to put a girl on the team. I may be a girl but I'm fast, strong, and in great shape. I'm also taller than you by in inch.," said Cassidy.

"Hey I have no problem with a girl in the team I'm just shock just the other members will be shock and angry so be careful.,"l. Then Campbell look over behind Cassidy shoulder and saw Maya with some guy. Then Maya stared at him then they both gave each other dirty looks. Campbell stared at Cassidy. I'm on my way over there I could walk you to the meeting.,"

"Don't worry if I could handle my brothers than I could handle the team.," said Cassidy. "If they are all like you then I shouldn't have a problem,". Cassidy smiled at Campbell.

* * *

Then Sophia walk up to Maya and saw a guy with brown hair and brown eyes who look like he was a junior.

"Hi Sophia this is guy Tori told me about. He just transferred here from Lakehurst. He is the lead singer of his band ," said Maya.

"Nice to meet you.," said Sophia

"You too.," said Hayden. "So are we still meeting Zig and Tori at The Dot?,"

"Sure.," smiled Maya. Hayden smiled back.

"So I guess you found a new bf.," said Sophia.

"No me and him are just friends and plus he isn't my type.," said Maya.

"Really he loves music and is in a band it seems like the type of guy you will go for or is it because you still aren't over a certain hockey player.,"

"For the hundredth time Campbell and I are over.," said Maya

"Whatever.," smiled Sophia.

* * *

As the hockey meeting was over they went to the locker rooms to get dress for practice.

"I guess Cam is rookie no more.," said Dallas. "Two new sophomores and girl who's a junior.,"

"So what do you think about the new girl?," asked Owen.

"I seen her play. I can't believe I'm saying this but she plays very well. She has game and attitude but just because she's a girl doesn't mean I will go easy on her. People will underestimate her and we will use that to win.," said Dallas.

"Still don't think it's a good idea for a girl to join the Ice Hounds. Why couldn't she try out for the field hockey team.," said Luke. Almost all the Ice Hounds except for Cam, Owen

"She isn't from around here. She's living with her sister so she could play hockey. She came from the Bronx of New York.," said Dallas. "Hey rookies are you ready for practice.,"

Both of them nodded. "Okay everybody on the Ice.,"

Dallas and the two rookies were the first one to leave. cam was about to leave but he heard Luke and the rest of them team about making Cassidy's life a living hell. Campbell warn Cassidy.

"Thanks for the warning. You really aren't like the other guys in the team. You are the first guy who actually that treats me like a hockey player instead of a girl. In my old school the guys treat me like crap. Dallas didn't even wanted to see me try out when he found I was a girl.," said Cassidy.

"I know how it's like to be the new kid. I felt like a total outsider and the team didn't make my life any easier.," said Campbell.

Then they started practice. Luke and Owen with the rest of the Ice Hounds started pushing Cassidy around and making her trip but she fought back. As practice went on Dallas and coach told Cam to put his head in the game. A couple hours practice was over.

"So did any of the Ice Hounds invited you to the Dot?," Campbell asked Cassidy.

"No I don't even know about The Dot.," .

"Well the Dot is where we hang out after practice. You should come.," said Campbell

"Sure.," smiled Cassidy.

* * *

Tori, Zig, Hayden, and Maya were walking to the Dot.

"I can't believe you listen to Elvis and the Beatles.," said Hayden all surprise.

"Well believe it they are one of my favorites I also love Kiss, Pixies, and The Rolling Stones.," said Maya.

"I love those bands too. I love oldies music and I'm glad I'm not the only one. I want to try something like that with my band. I got some music on my band on my ipod. Want to listen to it?," asked Hayden.

"Only if you listen to mines.," said Maya. Maya and Hayden listen to each other music. For onces Maya felt that she was having fun since the day of the club and the break up.

Then they arrived Hayden and Maya couldn't stop talking. Maya told him that she will be right back she and is just going buy a drink but Hayden grab her arm and told her he will play for it but Maya said no.

As Maya was waiting in line she notices the Ice Hounds were there. Campbell was in front of her but they didn't notice each other. Then Campbell turn around with the hot sauce and dump into Maya. The hot sauce was on his shirt and her shirt. They both got some on their pants more sauce was on them than it was on the floor.

"What the fuck!," Maya yelled at Campbell. "Watch where you're going!,"

"You know what I'm not sorry not one bit!," Campbell yelled at Maya back.

People started to stare at them. Then Peter pulled them into the employees restroom.

"Don't make a scene or I will get fired and I really needed to the money if I want to see Darcy again. Just clean up here and hide in the stalls if someone comes in here or you will get kick out.

As Maya and Campbell were cleaning and fighting.

"This shirt is my favorite shirt and I can't get the sauce out of it.," yelled Maya.

"Well try harder.," Cam yelled back. Campbell got a paper towel and help Maya clean her shirt. Then they heard someone opening the door. Campbell drag Maya into the stall. Campbell had his hand on Maya's mouth so she wouldn't say anything. When the worker left Campbell took a breath and slowing remove his hand out of her mouth and didn't notice his hands were at her chest.

"Get your hands me.," yelled Maya.

"Sorry it was in accident I swear.," yelled Campbell

"Whatever!," Maya shouted back. "I'm going to leave.," Maya just stands there staring at Cam's lips.

"Then why don't you leave. I don't want you here and I hate you.," yelled Campbell at Maya. He move closer and staring at Maya.

"I hate you too.," said Maya. They move closer and closer then they were about to kiss then there phone vibrates and left.

* * *

Campbell was at his locker then Cassidy came over.

"I wanted to thank you for inviting me at the Dot and for practice.," said Cassidy.

"No problem.," said Campbell.

"So I was wondering maybe me and you should go to this place called Little Miss Streaks just as friends.," said Cassidy.

"I'm a vegetarian.," responded Campbell.

"What about for pizza? Come on you are the only friend I have in this school.," said Cassidy.

"Sure but before five this Friday I promise Maya I will be at her house before six this.,"

"Is she your girlfriend?," asked Cassidy.

"No she isn't even a friend. We are working on a project together.," responded Campbell.

* * *

As Hayden and Maya were walking down the hall.

"Hey I heard there will be a free concert at the park. Do you wanna go as friends?," asked Hayden.

"Yes I will love to.," said Maya. "Come to my house around four. I'm sorry but I have a project I need to do.,"

"Sure see you there.," said Hayden. As Hayden left then Campbell walk up to Maya.

"So am I going to your house to do the research or are you going to mines.," said Campbell.

"Remember our parents don't want us anywhere near each other. So we will go to the boat house.," said Maya.

"Sure lets just get this over with.," said Campbell.

* * *

Maya was in the boat house waiting for Campbell. Then she heard a knock in the door.

"Finally !," Maya said and open the door. "You're late.,"

"I had hockey practice and coach want to talk about me saying I've been off my game ," said Campbell. "Hey why am I even explaining this to you. We're not together and if I want to be late than I could what are you going to do break up with me.,"

"If you're late then you will get an F and if you an F then I will get an F too. Then you will get kick out of the team for sure.," yelled Maya.

"You make it seem me getting an F is a bad thing.," Campbell grinned.

"Just shut up and do the stupid research so we can do the stupid film.," said Maya.

"Sure! Maybe I would be here on time if I was partners with you.," yelled Campbell.

Maya got angry and slaps him. "I will do it again if you don't shut up.,"

"Then why don't you. That slap didn't hurt one bit.," shot back Cam.

Maya was about to do it again but Cam grabs her hand gently. "Why don't you use your other hand.,"

Maya look at her hand Cam was still grabbing. "I hate you.,"

"No argument with that.," Campbell looks at Maya. "If you hate me then why haven't you slap me yet.,"

Maya looks at him with anger then at his lip. Then the next thing she did was to pull her arm out off his hand. Then kissed him and he kissed back. As the kiss turns passionate and then ended up on the canoe that Maya turn into a bed. Maya was on her back and Cam was on top of her. Then Maya broke the kiss.

"Campbell.," Maya said trying to catch her breath.

"You want me to stop?,"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that this doesn't mean we're together. Also you still have the condoms?,"

"Yeah sure and I agree with the first part.," said Campbell.

"Also you know how to use a condom?," asked Maya.

"Yes.,"

"Okay then we could continued?," said Maya.

Cam started taking off his clothes and Maya took off his jacket and unzipping his hoodie.

"Cam.," said Maya.

"Yeah?,"

"You're wearing too many clothes.,"

"Oh. Sorry.," said Cam. He started helping Maya take off his clothes. They next thing they naked and had their first time together. As they were moaning tears started to roll down Maya's cheeks.

"Am I hurting you?," asked Campbell.

"No I heard that it hurts when it's the first time.," said Maya.

As time went on they fall asleep. Then Katie came knocking at the door. "Maya is eight o'clock.,"

"Katie how do you know about this place.," Maya said while waking up Campbell. Cam finally woke up and heard Katie's voice.

"Oh my gosh what do we do.," Campbell mouthed to Maya.

Maya threw Campbell's clothes to him and started getting dress.

"I use my cell to find you. If you don't open this door in this minute then I will kick this door open.," said Katie in a serious tone.

"Just a minute.," said Maya while both of them finishing getting dress.

Then they heard the door knob move. "Cam jump out of that window.," whisper Maya.

Campbell jump off that window just in time before Katie open the door.

"What are you doing here in this boathouse?," asked Katie.

"It's a long story.," Maya responded.

* * *

As Cassidy started get ready to hang out with Cam. Then her sister Debbie came in.

"So is this boy your boyfriend?," teased Debbie.

"No me and him are just friends. Maybe if this night goes well maybe I will ask him out again but this time on a real date.," said Cassidy. Then she looks at the time on her phone. "Well I better go.,"

Cassidy met up with Cam on the pizza place. They got a slice they talk a lot about their favorite teams not just hockey about other sport favorite movies and everything they could think of.

"I could walk you home if you want.,' said Cam.

"No that's okay. Hey I was wondering maybe we should go to the movie to see Great Gatsby but this time as a real date.," smiled Cassidy.

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend.," teased Campbell.

"Yes.," said Cassidy.

Campbell kisses her. "I will love to be your boyfriend.,"

* * *

Maya and Hayden were hanging out at the park listening to music.

"So what is this band called?," asked Maya while smiling at the band

"They are new indie band called JC3.," answered Hayden. "Wanna dance?,"

"Sure.," said Maya. As they started dancing. As the band finishes and the lead singer told them that they are selling C.D for 10 bucks.

"Do you want me to buy you one?," asked Hayden.

"No I don't want you to spent your money on me.," said Maya.

"No worries. I mean for a pretty girl like you 10 dollars are nothing.," smiled Hayden.

"I will pay you back I promise.," said Maya.

"The only way to pay is if you can say yes to be my girlfriend but if you said no then is on the house.," said Hayden.

Maya responded with a kiss. "So I guess it's a yes.," smiled Hayden. Maya nodded.

* * *

"I told you that you don't have to walk me home.," said Cassidy

"You're my girlfriend. I'm not gonna let you walk to your house by yourself.," said Campbell.

"Okay since you're already here do you want to come in for coffee or something.," said Cassidy.

"No I promise Maya me and her will get some work done on the project for French.," said Campbell. "See you tomorrow.,"

"Bye.," said Cassidy.

Cassidy went to her room and called her new friend Porsha.

"Hey.," said Porsha on the phone. "So how was your date?,"

"Great. I ask him to be my boyfriend and he said yes.,"said Cassidy.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you.,"

"Also I want to call you. What's up with him and Maya?," asked Cassidy

"Maya is his ex girlfriend. They broke up and never talk to each other for the whole year. They are the reason why they had have the certain distance from your gf/bf in Ms. Wade's class. They didn''t make out or anything just a innocent kisses and hugs.," said Prosha. "Why do you ask?,"

"Just wondering.," said Cassidy

* * *

Maya and Hayden were together for two weeks.

"Come to my house after school.," said Hayden.

"I wish I could but I can't I have to work with Cam on our project.," said Maya.

"He's your ex boyfriend.," Hayden started to get angry.

"Yes like I have a choice Ms. Wade paired us up. I would rather have been partners with Tori or Jacob.," said Maya.

Then Hayden grab her wrist and pull her to him. "You better be telling the truth because there is nothing I hate more than lairs.," Hayden yelled at Maya.

"You're hurting me.," said Maya with pain.

Hayden lets go of Maya's arm and kisses her. Maya was so scared so she kissed back. "It's just that you working with Cam and your guy friends make me jealous.,"

Maya didn't know what to say tears started rolling down her cheek. "I have to go see you later.,"

* * *

As Maya and Tori were walking to the Dot. They both see their friend Gloria and her son Angel.

"Hello stranger we haven't seen you.," said Tori.

"Yeah I've been busy lately you know if Angel. With the baby and schoolwork I barely have time to breath.," said Gloria. "I love Angel but you guys don't know how lucky you are. Tori you should be more careful next time or you won't be so lucky next time.,"

"Don't worry I decide I won't have sex again until I'm married.," said Tori.

"Well I better go I have to take Angel to his doctor appointment" said Gloria. "See you at school, bye.,"

"Bye.," said Tori and Maya at the same time.

"Angel is so cute but I don't think I could ever become a mom. She has to be one of the strongest girls in Degrassi. The baby daddy not wanting anything to do with them. Now she still wants to go to college and has her figure back. I'm so glad that I didn't end up pregnant.,"

Maya nodded nervously and then touches her stomach.

"Are you okay ever since after gym you've been a little jumpy?," asked Tori all worried.

"Yeah I just I'm late to work on that project. I have to go.," said Maya while walk away really fast. She didn't see where she was going a bump into Sophia.

Sophia looks at her. "You slept with Cam didn't you?,"

Maya started getting all nervous. "No I didn't slept with him. Why do you even ask that?,"

"I don't know maybe because you guys never look at eachother straight in the eye and argue now you argue and look at the ground. Also you have I'm no virgin look even Marisol agrees with me.," said Sophia. "Are you pregnant?,"

"Why do you think that?,' asked Maya all nervous.

"You've been touching your stomach everytime you see Gloria and Angel or another mom with their kid.,"

"I don't know he use a condom.," said Maya. "Well I need to go home now.,"

* * *

As hockey practice was over Cam went to his locker then Sophia walk up to him. "Why didn't you told me that Maya might be pregnant.,"

Campbell drop all his hockey gear and turn pale. "You said what?,"

"Oh you don't know. I guess she hasn't told you yet. Well I better go.," Sophia was about to walk away but Campbell stop her.

"Wait how long have you've known?," asked Cam all serious.

"Today and how long has it been since you guys got it on?," asked Sophia.

"Days before Cassidy and I got together and Hayden and Maya get together. So neither of us cheated. It doesn't mean anything.," said Campbell.

Sophia smiled and walk away. "Whatever you both love each other and always will just admitted.,"

Hayden overheard everything.

* * *

Campbell came into the boat house. "Why didn't you told me that you might be pregnant.,"

"Sophia told you. I didn't told you since we aren't together.," said Maya.

"Hey just because I don't love you doesnt mean I won't abandon my kid.," responded Cam. "Did you took a pregnancy test?,"

"No, maybe my period is just late.," said Maya.

"Okay lets buy couple of them just in case if one of them becomes positive then we will go see a doctor.," said Campbell. "We will take it in my house. Nobody is home.,"

Maya nodded and they went to the drug store and got three pregnancy test. Maya peed in all of them. Then they started to wait then seconds later they falling asleep. Then Maya and Cam were both woken up by Maya's phone. It was Hayden.

"Hi Hayden.," said Maya.

"Whatever! Where the hell are you?," asked Hayden with anger. "I message in facerange and texted why didn't you answered them back.,"

"I'm with Sophia.," said Maya.

"LAIR.!," yelled Hayden. "Sophia and Jacob are double dating with Tori and Zig. Don't tell me you're with hockey guy when you told me you will be home by five.,"

"Sorry I just went back to Degrassi and practice my cello and I guess I fall asleep.," said Maya all scared.

"Okay then come over there is something I want you to do for me.," said Hayden.

"Okay I'm leaving in a few.," said Maya. Hayden hung up.

"Are you okay?," asked Campbell.

"Yeah.," smiled Maya.

Campbell look at all pregnancy test and smiled. "They are all negative. You're not pregnant.," They were about to hug but they stop themselves and shake hands. The Maya notices some bruises on Cam's wrist . She lifted off the sleeve his sweater. She was a rubberband and his arm red and dry blood.

"Cam you are using the rubber band too much. You need to talk to someone.," said Maya all worried.

"I'm not cutting so I'm not doing anything wrong.," said Cam.

"Ellie told you to talk to a friend or somebody or the rubber band trick will be useless.," said Maya. "You're covered with brusie.,"

"I don't need your help or anybody else's just go!," Cam shouted with anger.

* * *

Maya went to Hayden's house. Hayden let her in and invited her to his room. He close the door.

"You slept with All Star! Didn't you?," yelled Hayden.

"No I didn't.," sobbed Maya.

"Yes you did! I overheard Sophia talking to Cam. I also saw you and him buying a pregnancy test. Are you cheating on me?," yelled Hayden. He pulled her hair. "Answer me.,"

"No I'm not. That happen way before we got together. it didn't mean anything. It was like drunk sex.," Maya started crying.

"Do you love him more than me don't you.," he started yelling.

"No I don't.," yelled Maya. Then Hayden punch her and she fell to the ground. "If it's true then proof it.,"

'How?," asked Maya.

Hayden started kiss her neck and unzipped her hoodie. "You know.," said Hayden.

Tears started rolling down her cheek more. "Okay then.," Maya started kissing him with fear. Then the next thing Maya knew Hayden got out a condom and he was on top of her.


	24. Chapter 24

Maya was naked in Hayden's bed. He was sound asleep. Maya was still crying. She didn't knew it was possible but she felt more pain her second time she had sex then her first. It was one hour past Maya's curfew. She had missed calls from Katie and her parents. She got up and started to get dress quietly so she wouldn't wake up Hayden.

"Where are you going?," Maya heard Hayden asked and sounded pissed. Maya wiped her tears quickly and then turns around. "It's past my curfew I have to go.," said Maya.

"Okay.," said Hayden. "I had a fun time tonight.," Hayden smiled at her. "Yeah me too.," responded Maya trying to smile. Hayden kisses her. As Maya went downstairs while getting dress tears started to roll down her cheek. She went to the drug store and got the morning after pill because this time she won't get another pregnancy scare.

She took out off her shoes and tiptoe to her room. She was about to turn on the lights but somebody else did. "Where have you been.," Maya heard Katie's voice. Maya hid the bag behind her and turn around. "Yeah I was late studying with Tori.,"

Katie notice Maya was hiding something. She grab the bag from Maya's hands. She takes out the morning after pill. "Studying with Tori my ass. Did you slept with a guy that you didn't even dated a whole month.,"

"Yes and it was my choice.," said Maya. "Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight unless if you want mom and dad to know that you're not a virgin anymore too.,"

Katie gave her annoyed look and went to bed. Then Maya took the pill and went to bed.

* * *

Campbell and Cassidy were walking down the hall holding hands. Cassidy was about to go to her next class but Cam pull her gently to him and kiss her on the lips. Jacob walk pass and notice Maya staring at at them. To him she look jealous.

"Somebody is jealous.," Jacob said to Maya in her ear.

"No I'm not.," shot back Maya. As Cassidy went to class. Maya notice Hayden. She walks up to Hayden and kisses him. Then Jacob notices Cam and laughs. Cam knew why Jacob was laughing. "Don't even start.,' said Cam.

"You two are so perfect for eachother.," said Jacob. "Why don't you two just make out already.,"

"Shut up!," they both shouted at the at the same time.

Jacob just laughs and walks away.

* * *

Maya, Tori, Sophia, and Amanda were all shopping for Homecoming dresses. Tori tried on a hot pink dress.

"Whoa you're giving Barbie for the run of her money.," said Sophia.

"You really do look pretty.," said Maya.

"if you shorten that dress you will look even sexier," smiled Amanda.

Then Sophia tried on a short navy blue dress. "Navy blue dress goes great with your skin tone. Those silver shoe are to die for. I rate you a 9.5.," said Amanda. Tori nodded in agreement

"Thank you.," said Sophia.

Amanda tried on a black dress. "Sexy in black.," said Sophia

"You look like a swan.," said Tori

"Now Maya your turn. No excuses.," said Tori.

Maya went to the dressing room and tried on a light icy blue dress. When she went out to show them the dress. They were all speechless.

"I look awful don't I?," asked Maya.

"No you look so pretty," responded Amanda. Sophia and Tori nodded in agreement.

* * *

At hockey practice. "Keep your head in the game.," said Coach. "Your next game is next week and you haven't gotten one good practice. Are you a figure skater or a hockey player?,"

Everybody from his team started laughing. "Come on your own girlfriend is better than you how embarrassing.," said Luke.

"The bell is about to ring hit the showers..," shouted coach. Campbell hit himself with a rubber band but this time it rip. He went through his hockey bag. He tried to find a rubberband. He felt so stress out trying to find his rubber band then he remember that was his last one. No it couldn't be he thought to himself. He dump out everything in his bags. No rubberbands just a razorblade that he had from last year. He grabs it and looks at it. He put the sharp spot on his wrist. He wanted to stop but at the same time he did want to cut. Then he heard his team laughing at him.

"It feels like he's the rookie not the new junior.," laughed Luke.

"It's so sad when you own girlfriend is better than a sport than you.," said Dallas.

Then Cassidy came up to Owen, Dallas, and Luke. "Have you guys seen Cam?,"

"No he is probably still in the locker room finding out how to survive the rest of his life because the embarrassment is to much to handle.," said Owen.

"Shut up. Yeah his game is a little off but give him a break. Give him more time and he will be as good as he was before.," said Cassidy. "Well I can't be late again. I better getting going.,"

Tears started rolling down Campbell's cheek. He went to the showers with the razor blade still in his hand. He feels his body cold. He doesn't know why he agreed to play for the Ice Hounds. He got the blade and cut his wrist. Blood started coming out of his wrist to the ground. He cutted again and more blood started to come out. He got out of the showers and went to go get dress.

* * *

Maya and Hayden were making out in the Degrassi Greenhouse. Hayden deepens the kiss and starts lifting her skirt. Maya pulls him away. "Stop.," said Maya with a serious tone. Hayden nodded and they continued kissing again. He deepens the kiss again and started lifting her shirt and started getting on top of her. Maya pull him away and he started kissing her neck. "Stop Hayden!," Then she slaps him and he slaps her back.

"Don't talk to me like that or hit me again. Come on we have a few minutes left before class. Lets not waste them.," said Hayden. He moves right up to Maya and puts her hand on her waist.

Maya takes his hand away from her. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready, What happen last night was just to say I'm sorry and I don't find it really find it romantic on having sex on a Degrassi's roof where anybody could find us and videotape us.,"

"Why not you probably slept with Cam a million times? It's not fair that you only slept with me once.," said Hayden

"I slept with Cam once and we weren't together at that time. It was a mistake.," said Maya.

Hayden look at her anger and grabs her arm really tight. "Don't lie to me.," He pushes her to the ground. All her music sheets fall to the ground everywhere.

"Hey leave her alone.," Maya heard someone shouted.

Maya saw Bianca coming up to them. "LEAVE!," Hayden just looks at Maya and smiles and walks away.

"Are you okay.," said Bianca all worried. Maya wipes her tears really fast and grabs her stuff quickly. "I'm fine.,"

"If you need to talk just tell me. I know how it feels to have an abusive boyfriend.," said Bianca

"He's not abusive just have problems with his anger.,' Maya said with anger. She runs out of the garden. Then bumps into Cam. "Are you okay you look like you've been crying.,"

"So did you.," Maya responded. Cam looks at her then leaves. As he leaves Maya notices him looks pale then she notices he has trouble walking and he was going to pass out. Then she saw blood coming out of the sleeves of his hand.

Maya walks up to him. "Cam don't tell me you're cutting.,"

Campbell turns around and looks at her. "No I'm fine why do..," Campbell pass out before he even finish his sentences. "Cam," Maya shouted all worried. "HELP!," Then Bianca came running towards her. "I will go find a teacher.,"

Campbell woke up in the hospital and saw Cassidy. "What happen?," asked Campbell.

"You cut too deep.," answered Cassidy. "If you want to talk you know you can talk to me.,"

"Yeah I know but I was scared.," said Campbell.

"Well my sister is waiting for me. I better go.," said Cassidy and gave Cam a quick kiss. Then Maya came in with a bottle of blue gatorade. Cassidy sees Maya and gives her a fake smile and Maya gives her a fake smile back.

"Hey.," said Maya to Cam. "Hey.," Cam responded back. Then they had an awkward silence. Maya finally broke the silence. "Hey I got you blue gatorade your favorite. The doctor said it was okay to give to you.,"

"Thanks. How much did it cost?," said Campbell.

"It's my treat. Do you want a straw?," asked Maya.

"Sure.," said Campbell. "Why are you here?,"

"Just because we've broke up doesn't mean I don't care about you. I have to be heartless to not even give a fuck about you.," respond Maya.

Then Campbell notice that Maya had a black eye. "What happen to your eye?," Maya put her hair in her face. "Katie and I were playing soccer and I was the goalie.,"

"Now I have repeats of Justin and I playing hockey.," laugh Cam.

Then Bianca came in. Maya got up and left.

"What's up with Maya? She seems a little jumpy today.," said Campbell.

"I saw her jackass of a boyfriend beating her.," said Bianca.

Campbell stayed silence.

* * *

Campbell went to sleep after Bianca left. Then Hayden came in and saw Cam's wrist and saw his wrist were bruised and cutted. He got out his phone and started taking pictures of his wrist.

"Campbell it's so obvious you still have feelings for Maya but if you don't leave her alone then the whole school will know your secret.," whispered Hayden while watching Cam sleep.

The next day Campbell was release from the hospital.

* * *

Maya and Hayden were at a dance club. They had fun until Hayden went to get them drinks andl Jacob came.

"Maya what are you doing?," asked Jacob.

"Apparently I'm trying how to play pole.," giggled Maya. Maya almost hit Jacob by hitting a ball

"I think you should stay away from pool tables for the rest of your life you are putting people's lives in sake.," said Jacob. Maya laughs at Jacob's joke. Then Hayden came and gave Jacob a dirty look. "Well I better go.," Jacob voice crack a couple of times.

"Why are you talking to him.," said Hayden with anger.

"We're friends. He's like a brother to me.," said Maya.

"You know what you can find your own ride because I'm not taking you home.,"

"What?," said Maya.

"I'm going home and you're on your own.," said Hayden.

Maya pour a cup of soda on him. "You know what we are so over. I'm done with you. You can find your own date to Homecoming because I'm going solo.," Maya shouted so loud that everybody could hear her.

Hayden left and Maya went to the bathroom. A girl offer her pills to help her relax and Maya takes them. Soon she was high as fuck. Having fun until she called Sophia to pick her up. Sophia called Tori and stole her sister's car. When they got there they saw a waitress with her.

"Is she your's.," said the waitress.

"Yeah.," said both Tori and Sophia.

"What happen to her?," asked Sophia.

"I don't know I think she took some pills.," said the waitress.

Maya sees Tori runs up to her which causes to almost trip but Tori catches her before she lands on the ground. "I'm glad you guys are here. Now lets have some fun.,"

"I think you have enough fun for one day.," said Tori. Then Maya hugs Tori. "Come on don't be such party poopers.," Then Maya was to fall again but this Sophia time helps Tori to catch her. Maya put both of her arms around them. Then she look at Sophia. "What's your name?," asked Maya.

"Sophia.,"

"I don't like that name. I think you should get a new name like Maya. That's it your new name.," said Maya. Then she look at Tori. "What's your name?,"

"Tori.,"

"Just like the main character from Victorious.," said Maya. When Sophia finally got to there car Maya stand on top of it and started singing Make It Shine. People started to stare. "My sister will so kill me if she finds footprints on her car.," said Sophia. Topri got Maya's phone and texted Maya's parents that they are going to have a sleepover.

"What are you doing?," asked Sophia.

"If Maya's parents see me bring her high on pills. They will kill her and after they finish killing her they will called my parents and after they called my parents they will kill me. So me and her are having a sleepover.," said Tori.

Maya smiled. "YAY A SLEEPOVER! COULD MY NEW BEST FRIEND MAYA COME TOO?,"

Sophia looks at her. "I will come if you tell me what kind of pills you took.,"

Maya gave her a confused look. "I didn't take any pills but this really nice girl gave me candy. It was a very beautiful color too bad I don't know what's it called.,"

"This is going be a long night.," said Tori while helping Maya get in the car.

"Just hope the pills she take doesn't make her puke all over my sister's car.," said Sophia.

"Or my Power Squad uniform.," said Tori. "I just got out of practice and got this clean for tomorrow game.,"

"Are we going on a road," Maya cheered. Then Maya saw a Tori's pom pom. "Cool I always wanted to be a cheerleader. "Good team go. Woo," Maya cheered while wavy her hands up in the air with the Pom Pom in her hand. Sophia looks at Tori. "I think you should keep her company in the back.," Tori nodded in agreement.

"Step on it Maya.," said Maya. "I want to start the road trip now.,"

"This is going be a long night.," said Sophia.

"You got that right.," said Tori.

"Where are we going?," asked Maya.

"Anywhere you want to go.," said Tori.

"To Neverland.," shouted Maya.

As they arrived to Tori's house. Maya pouted. "This isn't Neverland. You guys are lairs.,"

"No but I have to pack some things before we leave then we will go.," said Tori.

Sophia sat Maya on the couch. "You better hurry because I hate waiting.," pouted Maya.

Sophia walk up to Tori. "When will your parents will be back?," asked Sophia.

"Tomorrow at night.," answered Tori. "But whatever we do we can't let Maya out of our sights..,"

Sophia nodded then they both turn around and Maya was gone. Tori's front door was wide open. "We are so dead if we don't find her," said Tori.

* * *

Maya was skipping down the sidewalk outside. Then she trip and fall to the ground. She heard somebody running to her. It was Justin. "Maya are you okay.," asked Justin.

"Yeah I was on my way to Neverland then I trip.," said Maya. Then Justin notices Maya eyes and knew she was high. "Come on I will take you.,"

" Yay a new friend. You better not keep me waiting like Tori and Maya did that why I decide to take journey on my own.," said Maya.

"I promise..," said Justin.

Then they arrived to Justin's house. "This isn't Neverland.," pouted Maya.

"No we're taking a shortcut.," responded Justin.

"Yay I love shortcuts.," said Maya. Justin smiled and nodded. He got Maya's phone when she wasn't looking and called Tori. "Hello," Justin heard Tori answered. "Hey by any chance did you lost someone or something?,"

"Is Maya with you?," asked Tori.

"Yeah I found her skipping down the sidewalk.," said Justin.

"You did lock your door, right?,"asked Tori.

"Yeah, why?,"

"Well she is high. The reason we lost her is because of that.," said Tori.

"Yeah she is right here, bye.," said Justin.

Maya was upstairs walking around the place. She open the door and saw Cam crying. "Hey are you okay?,"

Campbell gave her a weird look. "Why are you here?,"

"Some nice boy who looks a lot like you but older promise this was the shortcut to the Neverland.," said Maya. Maya was walking towards him and trip. Campbell ran up to her and carried her. "My legs feel like jelly.," sad Maya.

"I could see that.," said Campbell while carrying her towards his bed. Maya lands on his bed. She smiles at him. "What happen to your wrist?,"

"Better questions what kind of pills did you take?," asked Campbell.

"I didn't take any pills just smarties.," said Maya with a smile.

"Smarties?," asked Cam in a confused look.

"Yeah but with pretty drawings like a star, butterfly, music symbol even the HP that stands for Harry Potter. Maybe I should go to Hogwarts instead.," said Maya.

"I'm guessing you took MDMA.," smiled Campbell. Then Maya looks outside his window and sees a trampoline. "Oo a trampoline!," Maya ran out of the back door. Campbell ran after her just in case his grandma saw her. Maya was already was outside on the trampoline jumping. "Come on join me.,"

Cam got on and started jumping with her. Maya walk to him, She was about to fall on her back but she wraps his neck to stop her from falling. His arms were around Maya's waist. Maya giggled "Thank you for helping me to not let me fall.," Then Maya looks at his lips then kiss him for a second. Campbell didn't kiss back. "What was that for?,"

Maya looks at him. "For helping and because I think you're cute.,"

"Thank you.,' said Cam all awkwardly. Then he notices Maya's black eye and some wounds on her arms. "Maya could I ask you something.,"

Maya nodded.

"This guy name Hayden hit me. Just don't tell anyone.,"

"So it's true what Bianca said!?," yelled Cam.

Then Maya close her eyes and didn't open them. Campbell started shaking her. "Maya are you sleeping?," Then Campbell heard her breathing just find. He put her on his arms and carried her to his house. When he got there he saw Justin, Tori, and Sophia arguing.

Justin saw Maya sleeping. "You see I told you I didn't lost her.," Then Campbell notice Maya waking up and step her on the floor gently.

"Maya how did you ended up here?," said Sophia.

"I don't know. I thought this was the shortcut to Neverland.," said she grabs Cam and Justin's hand and walk them to Tori and Sophia. "This two are my new friends. They are coming with us. Aren't they cute? I'm sorry I don't remember your names.,"

"Justin.,"

"Cam.,"

"Come on the only place we will be going is underground if I don't get home before my parents called because they will so kill us.," said Tori. Then Michael came and saw Tori, Maya and Sophia.

"Hi Maya.," said Michael.

"Hi.," said Sophia, Maya, and Tori at the same time.

Michael gave them a weird look. "I think someone put alcohol in my drink when I wasn't looking.,"

"Well we better go.," said Tori while helping Maya to walk.

Later that night Justin and Michael were watching the Hockey game.

"So how many Mayas does Cam know?," said Michael.

"So far just one Maya the other two probably pretended to be Maya because the real one was high out of her mind and gave them the name Maya.," said Justin.

Then Michael gave another confused. "The Dakota Fanning look alike is Maya. I thought it was the girl with the black curly hair?,"

"No that's Tori. She and the rest of the Ice Hounds were always against their relationship. Why did you thought Tori was Maya. You know how much Cam loves blondes.,"

"Yeah I know but a few weeks ago she came and said she was Maya.," said Michael.

"Was that before or after they broke up?,"asked Justin.

"Like a day before they broke up.," answered Michael.

"Interesting.," smiled Justin.

**Hey guys I'm sorry it's been awhile that I haven't update yet. I got Maya taking pills from the episode of One Tree Hill when Brooke took too many pills and rename Haley to Brooke**


End file.
